LA VENGANZA DE RANMA CONTRA RANMA
by ranmamaniaca
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL: 5 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE QUE RANMA SE FUE DEFINITIVAMENTE, SU HIJA CUENTA TODO LO QUE PASÓ EN ESE TIEMPO.
1. Chapter 1

**17 AÑOS DESPUES.**

**INTRODUCCION.**

**KONNICHI WA A TODOS, AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE REGRESO CON LA CONTINUACION DEL FIC NO ME ALEJES DE TI, OJALA Y LES GUSTE ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE (NO ES TAN NECESARIO LEER EL ANTERIOR PARA ENTENDER ESTE).**

**LES RECUERDO QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, A LA CUAL LE AGRADESCO LA NUEVA OVA DE RANMA 1/2, AUNQUE SE QUE SOLO HA SALIDO EN JAPON, PERO BUENO, ES UN COMIENZO, AQUÍ SOLO ME PERTENECEN ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO LOS HIJOS DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, ENTRE OTROS.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER.**

-"Los personajes hablan"-

_-"Los personajes piensan"_

(Yo doy un comentario)

-"LOS PERSONAJES GRITAN"

**-"hablan con signo de interrogación"-, hablan con signo de admiración- (lo lamento es que mi teclado ya no quiere poner ni signos de interrogación ni exclamación, solo lo hace cuando se le da la gana).**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ranma y Akane, los herederos del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu habían formado una linda familia, Ranma junto con Ryoga habían comprado una serie de Dojos que utilizaban para impartir clases, habían ido poco a poco, logrando así obtener el suficiente dinero para poder vivir tranquilamente durante los próximos 50 años, pero como su pasión eran las artes marciales decidieron continuar trabajando.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de dinero que tenían seguían viviendo en el Dojo Tendo, aunque hace poco regresaron pues Ranma había conseguido algunos Dojos en Kioto y en lo que hacia algunos arreglos se había llevado a su familia con él. La familia de chico de la trenza había crecido, ahora Sakura tenia 2 hermanos, eran unos mellizos para ser exactos, pero de ellos hablaremos más tarde.

Bueno el chiste es que habían vivido en Kioto durante 3 años y ahora estaban más que felices por poder regresar al lugar en donde su historia comenzó.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por su parte Ryoga y Ukyo no estaban igual que sus amigos, pues ellos se habían separado desde hace 2 meses,(si, que genial, cof, cof, que diga, no, que pena por los dos) ya que los horarios que ambos tenían en muchas ocasiones no coincidían, y si lo hacían solo era por las noches (por dios, las noches son lo mejor, jejeje, bueno, yo digo, quien sabe, yo por las noches veo los padrinos mágicos, jiji, te quiero Cosmo, perdón, sigamos), Ryoga por las mañanas trabajaba y a veces tenia que salir por algunos problemas que se presentaran en los Dojos, aparte que Ukyo la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en su restaurant, pues por más que su marido insistió no quiso dejar de trabajar, de hecho ahora ella también era dueña de varios restaurant que había comprado gracias al dinero que Ryoga le dio. Por esas razones decidieron que por el bien de su familia lo mejor era separarse, bueno, esa fue la decisión que Ukyo tomo pues el chico del colmillo no estaba muy de acuerdo. Después de Kei habían tenido una hija llamada Sora, tenia 16 años al igual que los hijos de Ranma (estos si que no tenían nada mejor que hacer en su juventud, jejeje). Por la separación de sus padres habían tenido que decidir con quien se querían quedar, Sora se quedo con su madre y Kei tuvo que irse con su padre pues no le quedaba de otra, si no, no podría seguir entrenando, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con su mamá.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En una de las casas más lujosas del distrito de Nerima vivía la familia Tatewaki Tendo, este par había tenido 3 hijos, el primero de 16 años llamado Yoshihiro, la segunda de 14 llamada Naoko, y el tercero de 2 llamado Kenji, por su edad el pequeño era el rey de la casa. Naoko y Kenji se parecían a Kuno y Yoshihiro se parecía a Nabiki, la cual daba gracias a kami que ninguno de sus hijos se parecía a su tía Kodachi.

La rosa negra por su parte se había casado con un reconocido empresario para no quedarse sola, puesto que jamás superó su obsesión por Ranma. Con su esposo había tenido una pequeña que lamentablemente se parecía mucho a ella.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi y tofú habían formado una linda familia, sin embargo, como el doctor se volvió más famoso de lo que ya era, un hospital muy reconocido lo contrato y lo mantenía trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo por lo que Kasumi no aguanto más y decidió que la relación debía terminar por el bien de sus 2 hijos, Yutaro el mayor, de 16 años, entendió mejor la decisión que su madre había tomado pero lo más difícil fue para Saori la menor de 13 años, que había cambiado mucho por la decisión de su mamá .

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Nodoka y Genma se había ido a vivir a Kioto pues no querían meterse en el matrimonio de Akane y Ranma, y menos en el de Ranko e Hideki, (si claro, eso como que no se cree verdad) la verdad es que Ranma había decidido dejarles la casa que había comprado en ese lugar para que dejaran de meterse en su matrimonio y en el de su hermana.

Por su parte, el patriarca de la familia Tendo había partido para estar al lado de su esposa, una enfermedad peligrosa y mortal lo había sorprendido y nada pudo hacerse por él, de eso ya habían pasado 6 años, y sus hijas lo recordaban como el gran hombre que para ellas fue. De hecho Akane le agradecía que lo que al principio le pareciera el peor error de su padre, ahora era una bendición para ella, y eso era el haberla comprometido con Ranma.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Por su parte Ranko había hecho una familia un tanto complicada con Hideki, y digo complicada porque con el temperamento de la chica el pobre de su marido a veces debía dormir en el sofá, eso les causaba gracia a sus hijos pues ya estaban acostumbrados a la poca paciencia de su madre.

Ranko tuvo 4 pequeños, bueno, el más grande ya tenia 16 ½ y se llamaba Shinji tenia el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre, el siguiente se llamaba Daisuke pues ese nombre siempre le gustó a Ranko (aclaro, solo el nombre) , tenia el cabello café y los ojos azules como su madre, contaba con 14 años, de ahí son dos chicas la primera pelirroja con ojos azules de 12 años llamada Áyame y la segunda de cabello negro y ojos azules, algo parecida a su tío Ranma, tenia 11 años y su nombre era Akemi.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahora hablaremos de los otros 2 jóvenes Saotome, que aunque eran mellizos no se parecían mucho que digamos.

Yusuke era un niño que tenía un ego igual de grande que su padre y cada que lo hacían quedar en mal caía en una depresión terrible, pero, cuando lo alababan se creía el rey del mundo, claro que para bajarle los zumos estaba su hermana Saori un minuto más chica que él (digamos que a Akane ya le urgía sacar a esos mocosos de su vientre, jejeje, digo, no es una gran diferencia de tiempo el que se llevan ese par, jejeje)la cual le daba unos mazazos como los que su madre de vez en cuando aún le daba a Ranma, ella también quien sabe de donde los sacaba, solo se sabia que los compraba vía internet (si como no, jejeje) en la página .com.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ranma al saber de la partida de Shampoo decidió no decirle nada a Akane y hacer una nueva vida a su lado, el daño que hizo trató de reponerlo y cuando lo logro descansó un poco, pero siempre tuvo el temor del regreso de la amazona, él nunca supo de la muerte de Shampoo y mucho menos del nacimiento de su pequeño. De hecho pensó que la decisión de Shampoo de "marcharse" fue muy afortunada para él, pero a la vez tenia miedo por si quería vengarse.

Akane ahora estaba feliz, tenía 4 meses de embarazo. La noticia a todos les había caído por sorpresa ya que ni ella ni su esposo esperaban tener otro bebé, pero la calentura les ganó y el bebé ya estaba a bordo (jejeje), a los mellis no les parecía mala idea el que hubiera otro bebé en la familia, pero a Sakura le molestaba por el hecho de que estaba muy consentida y le gustaba que le pusieran atención, sabia por la experiencia que tenia con sus primos que, por lo menos los primeros 3 años los pasaría mal por lo berrinchudo que pudiera ser su hermano o hermana, pero después todo regresaría a la normalidad. Ella con el tiempo había adquirido el temperamento algo impulsivo de su mamá y era igual de sobre protectora que su papá, eso era algo que le encantaba de su padre, todo el tiempo la protegía y la defendía de cualquier baka, la verdad es que ella podía defenderse sola, pero se le hacia más divertido ver sufrir a los pobres chicos que se le acercaban para molestarla. De hecho los únicos chicos que se le podían acercar sin recibir algún daño eran sus primos y el chico Hibiki, tal vez uno que otro que no le caía tan mal, dejaba que se le acercaran siempre y cuando no le pidieran una cita. Por eso ella también protegía demasiado a sus hermanos.

Aún recordaba el día en que sus padres le dieron la noticia a ella y sus hermanos de la llegada del nuevo bebé

_**Flash Back**_

A Sakura y sus hermanos les extraño el hecho de que sus padres los hubieran llamado para que fueran al Dojo y aún más extraño era que su padre estuviera en casa a esas horas.

Él oji-azul fue el primero en hablar-"Bueno chicos, ahora que ya están todos aquí, queremos hablar con ustedes".

-"Así es, queremos que lo sepan por nosotros y no por su tía Nabiki"- ahora le tocó hablar a la peli-azul.

-"Vaya, ustedes si que la hacen mucho de emoción, vamos, ya dígannos que es lo que pasa"- Yusuke era algo desesperado.

-"Vamos, dígannos que pasa otou-san"- la mayor Saotome estaba algo preocupada.

Ranma a veces era un tanto directo para hablar y esta no fue la excepción-"Bueno, lo que pasa es que su ofukuro está embarazada, vamos a tener otro bebé".

Los mellizos al escuchar la información que su padre les brindó cayeron de espalda, mientras que Sakura quedó con los ojos bien abiertos-¿NANI?- el grito de la chica se escucho en toda la casa-"ya suficiente tengo con estos dos"- decía señalando a sus hermanos los cuales se estaban levantando-"como para que me vengan con que viene otro tarado en camino"- dicho esto salió hecha una furia del Dojo.

-"Que genio tiene nuestra onee-chan"- comentó el por ahora más pequeño de los Saotome-"no pensé que fuera para tanto, solo es un enclenque"- el chico todo se lo llevaba a la ligera.

-"Jamás pensé que la vería así de furiosa"- Saori en verdad estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su hermana.

-"Vaya, yo pensé que ya había superado cuando le dijimos que iba a tener hermanitos, **hasta se puso a llorar**"-Ranma en ocasiones era demasiado ingenuo.

En ese momento su querida esposa decidió aclararle las ideas con un mazazo en la cabeza (Akane, querida, créeme, con eso lo atontas más, jejeje)-"Baka, se puso a llorar porque tenia hambre, ella ni en cuenta, solo tenia unos meses"- decía mientras agachaba la cabeza con resignación.

-"De todas formas parece que tendré que hablar con ella"- decía el artista marcial tallándose la cabeza.

-"Hai, yo te apoyo oyaji"- decía en burla el joven Saotome.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-"Bueno, ya no me queda más que resignarme"- pensaba la chica Saotome en voz alta (que por cierto he comprobado que no es bueno, me ha traído problemas) mientras veía las estrellas desde el tejado, cosa que antes hacia con su padre, cuando este tenia más tiempo para ella.

Y con esa imagen nos quedamos por el momento, las nuevas generaciones al igual que sus padres tendrán muchos problemas para vivir con tranquilidad, porque el hecho de que sean nuevos chicos no quiere decir que no tengan que sufrir por los problemas de sus padres, en especial los chicos Saotome pues su padre era el que mayores problemas les había traído a Nerima, y eso nadie lo puede negar.

De hecho la mayoría de los chicos ya habían tenido uno que otro problemita gracias a sus padres, a Sakura la secuestro 2 veces el gato del cascabel argumentando que necesitaba una esposa, a los mellis los secuestraron una vez cuando eran bebés, intentando convertirlos en muñequitos con nombre bonito, en pocas palabras los secuestro Asuza porque los vio "bonitos", por parte de Ryoga solo Sora había sido secuestrada por Akari, la cual al enterarse de la boda de él y la cocinera (quien sabe quien le dio la información, verdad)se puso furiosa e intento por todos los medios recuperarlo, sin lograrlo claro está (lastima mi plan falló, a no, que yo no fui, de veras, olvídenlo).

Y así, una nueva historia comienza, con más drama (puede que no halla tanto, no soy buena en drama**, o si**, hay no lo se, en fin), romance, y una que otra pelea entre hermanos.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BUENO PUES AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION A LA HISTORIA DE NO ME LAJES DE TI (YA LO HABIA DICHO ANTERIORMENTE PERO NO ES MALO REPETIRLO).

OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO LA INTRODUCCION Y COMO VEN LOGRE MI OBJETIVON CON RESPECTO A RYOGA Y UKYO "**O NO" **ESO ME GUSTARIA SABERLO.

LA VERDAD QUERIA HACER QUE LOS MELLIS SE LLEVARAN CON 6 DIAS PERO SE ME HIZO MUY CRUEL PARA AKANE, JEJEJE, ESO LE PASO A UNA AMIGA, SU MAMÁ CUANDO LA TUBO PRIMERO NACIO ELLA Y A LOS 6 DIAS NACIÓ SU HERMANA, ESO SI QUE FUE RARO.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

SAYONARA.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PALABRAS EN JAPONES:

Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu: Dinastía de combate libre.

Kami: Dios.

Otou-san: Papá.

Ofukuro: Mamá.

Nani: **Qué.**

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor.

Baka: Idiota.

Hai: Si.

Oyaji: Viejo (papa dicho de una forma poco formal)


	2. El primer dia en el Furinkan

**CAPITULO No. 1**

**EL PRIMER DIA EN EL FURINKAN.**

**KONNICHI WA.**

**ESTOY AQUÍ DE REGRESO CON EL QUE SERIA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**SOLO RECORDARLES QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER. **

-"Los personajes hablan"-

_-"Los personajes piensan"_

(Yo doy un comentario)

-"LOS PERSONAJES GRITAN"

**-"hablan con signo de interrogación"-, -hablan con signo de admiración- (lo lamento es que mi teclado ya no quiere poner ni signos de interrogación ni exclamación, solo lo hace cuando se le da la gana).**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

Era un día lluvioso para la mala suerte de los Saotome pues en la mañana todos debían asistir a la preparatoria Furinkan, Akane y Ranma debían ir para arreglar los papeles de sus hijos, ya que como el curso había iniciado tenían que hacer algunos arreglos y los chicos debían asistir porque ese día comenzaban sus clases como nuevos alumnos de esa rara preparatoria. Él artista marcial se entero de que el papá de Kuno aún era el director, por lo cual sus hijos tendrían un curso bastante entretenido. Sabía que debería presentarse con él, por eso daba gracias a que no lo molestaría en quererle cortar la trenza, pues, su hijo Yusuke ya se había encargado de eso, por ese motivo el pequeño Saotome estaba castigado.

Akane se encargo de sacar de sus pensamientos a su esposo el cual aún se encontraba en la cama -"BAKA YA LEVANTATE, LAS CLASES COMIENZAN EN ½ HORA".

La "armoniosa" voz de su amada kawaiikune hizo que se despertara de inmediato-"**Oe**, yo no quiero ir a ver a la cara psicópata del baka del director."

-"**Mou**, de todas maneras debes ir"-dijo en tono serio la señora Saotome al ver que su marido se acomodaba más-"yo tampoco tengo interés de verlo pero no hay de otra , todo esto por tus hijos"- sabia que al decir eso Ranma no podría seguir quejándose pues el hombre amaba a sus "pequeños".

Sin embargo para tratar de ganar tiempo Ranma comenzó una "discusión"-"A que bien, ahora resulta que solo son mis hijos"- dijo en tono de reproche pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Bueno, pues de las 7 a las 12 son tuyos y el resto del tiempo míos, aunque en la noche vuelven a ser tuyos, además no te quejes porque yo ya tengo a quien cuidar"-decía la chica acariciando su abultado vientre.

El chico imitó la acción de su esposa-"Para ser solo uno ya esta bastante grande **"no crees", **los niños no se veían tan abultados, ni siquiera los gemelos."

-"Mmm, hai, demo no trates de cambiar la conversación, ya levántate"-ordenó dirigiéndose a la puerta, al llegar a ella volteó a ver a su marido-"a, y por cierto, no estoy muy segura pero creo que él también viene acompañado"- al decir esto se apresuró a salir, sabiendo que en la habitación había dejado a un Ranma en estado de shock (soy mala, jejeje).

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez que Ranma se levantó y baño tuvieron que salir "volando" pues ya era bastante tarde, lo que los calmo un poco fue que en el coche llegaron bastante rápido.

"Otou-san, un minuto más y no llegamos"-reprocho la onee-chan de los Saotome pues hubiera preferido ir sola.

-"No exageres hime-sama, todavía faltan 5 minutos"-a Ranma no le gustaba que su hija se enojara.

-"Da igual, demos, si seguimos aquí en serio no nos van a dejar pasar"-se quejaba Yusuke, que si por el fuera se hubiera quedado dormidito en su casa.

-"Vaya hermanito, te ves "tan preocupa", en serio- decía con ironía la menor de los Saotome.

-"Ni me digas que tu solo vienes por volver a ver al chavo que conociste el otro día"- se defendió con burla el joven artista marcial.

-"**Cállate Baka, **ni se te ocurra seguir"-ordenó la menor al ver que su papi se le quedaba viendo de una manera poco agradable.

-"te enojas por la verdad"- el chico se sintió victorioso.

-"**Shimatta, apúrense carajo!**"- Sakura estaba desesperada, además de que era muy "Akane".

-"Tranquila cariño, no te desesperes"- la oji-marrón sabia del parecido de su hija con ella, y más porque ella también se estaba desesperando.

-"Bajemos de una vez o en verdad van a cargar baldes con agua"- hablo el nuevo patriarca Saotome.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez dentro se dirigieron a la oficina del director el cual reconoció inmediatamente a la pareja y la abrazó muy efusivamente con unas tijeras en la mano, pero al darse cuenta que su "presa" ya no tenia la trenza se le formo una mueca de tristeza que Ranma notó al instante

Al artista marcial se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro -"Le ahorre el trabajo director, o mejor dicho, mi hijo se lo ahorro".

-"Vaya, parece que tu hijo me va a caer bien"-decía con felicidad el director.

-"Hai, ya lo creo"-agregaba con ironía el señor Saotome pues sabia que su hijo no era una blanca palomita.

-"Bueno, para que nos quería, los papeles ya están arreglados, no veo ninguna razón para que estemos aquí"- dijo con reproche la artista marcial.

-"Vaya, se ve que su mal carácter a aumentado señora Tendo, que diga, Saotome".

-"Tengo cosas que hacer, así que si nos pidió que viniéramos solo para tratar de agarrarme desprevenido y cortarme la trenza mejor nos vamos, sayonara director"-en ese momento y si esperar respuesta Ranma tomo a su esposa de la mano y salieron del plantel "educativo".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez dentro del salón 3E Sakura fue presentada a sus compañeros, para su suerte le tocó en el mismo salón que Kei y se sentó junto a él.

-"Por lo menos hay una persona conocida en este lugar"-comentaba feliz la onee-chan de los Saotome.

-"Pues no te creas, Shinji tu primo también está en este piso"-el chico era igual de inocente que su padre.

-"Ya lo se baka, demo me refiero a este salón no a el piso".

En ese momento entro el maestro y los chicos tuvieron que parar su conversación.

Ya en el receso ambos chicos se reunieron con el resto para desayunar en grupo, el único que no estaba era Shinji, pues aprovechaba el receso para estar con su novia, el chico había salido todo un don Juan, explotaba al máximo el "encanto Saotome" que había adquirido al llevar esa sangre.

Los chicos para no aburrirse habían decidido ir al campo de fut bol a ver el partido que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento.

-"Vaya, ese chico si que sabe jugar"-decía Sakura viendo con bastante interés a uno de los jugadores, era alto ojos verdes, cabellos gris y lo mejor, estaba guapísimo (se ve que se me ha alborotado la hormona, jejeje, no, no se crean, imagínense al chico como Kai de Blay Blade).

-"A, el va en mi salón, es de nuevo ingreso, también entró el día de hoy, aún no se como se llama, cuando llegue ya lo habían presentado"-informo el primo de los Saotome quien había llegado después dejar a su novia con sus amigas.

-"**Vaya, que bien**, eso quiere decir que es de nuestra edad, quiero que investigues como se llama y de donde es"-el chico veía raro que su prima quisiera saber sobre ese chico, ya que Sakura no era de esas a la que le gustaba andar detrás de los hombres y menos que anduvieran detrás de ella.

-"Ok, yo ten investigo no te preocupes"-en ese momento el timbre que marcaba el fin del receso sonó y los chicos tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos salones- Saki, te veo después de clases y te digo lo que quieres va-

-"Confió en ti primito"- la chica le regalo una sonrisa-"demo, no le digas nada a mi hermano, ya sabes que es muy celoso.

-"Esta bien, seré una tumba"

El resto del tiempo de clases transcurrió normal, todos los chicos se habían ido, excepto Sakura y Shinji.

-"Y bien, **"que haz investigado primo"**, dime que no tiene novia"- la chica se veía en verdad emocionada.

Al ver la cara de su prima decidió hacer las cosas lo más breve posible-"Bueno, me han dicho que se llama Kotaro, no le gusta que las chicas lo acosen y le gustan las artes marciales, al parecer es muy bueno, aunque creo que el va a ser el nuevo capitán del equipo de Kendo, pues hoy hizo una demostración de sus habilidades y les gustó mucho a los superiores lo que hizo, aunque Yoshihiro no estuvo muy contento con la decisión.

-"Me imagino, el tío Kuno quería que su hijo fuera el nuevo capitán del equipo, pero bueno, lo pueden poner como capitán suplente, en fin, ya se le pasara, demo, por lo que me cuentas, este curso será bastante entretenido, esperare hasta mañana para hablar con él"-dijo con una sonrisa la oji-azul-"nos vemos mañana primito, sayonara".

-"Sayonara Saki".

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En otro lado de la ciudad Ranma había sido interrumpido de su trabajo gracias a lo que su amigo Ryoga le había dicho.

El oji-azul se veía notablemente alterado-**"Como que viste a Cologne", **si Shampoo bien con ella estoy perdido, y seguramente así es".

-"Vamos Saotome, cálmate, sabias que tarde o temprano esto iba pasar, quizá hasta tengas suerte, se casó y quiso olvidarse de ti"-Ryoga era el único que sabia la verdad (aparte de Akane claro, ella había descubierto la infidelidad de su marido por su propio pies, más nunca supo lo demás, bueno, de hecho nadie lo sabe).

-"Hibiki, por lo visto U-chan dice la verdad, eres muy ingenuo, la amazonas no olvidan, eso es lo peor".

-**"En verdad Ukyo dice eso de mí"-**a Ryoga le importaba mucho lo que su aún esposa dijera de él.

-"No entiendo por qué aún no se han divorciado, U-chan ha estado saliendo con otros, y…"- el artista marcial había metido la pata pues su amigo no estaba enterado de eso.

-"Así que ya anda con otro, por lo menos uno de los dos va a poder rehacer su vida"- al chico del colmillo esa situación le dolía.

-"Vamos Ryoga, aún eres joven puedes intentarlo nuevamente"-

-"Saotome, Ukyo lo es todo para mí, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza"- de la pareja el más afectado era Hibiki (lo siento amor, tendré que hacerte sufrir un poco, no, miento, creo que te tendré que hacer sufrir mucho, moderado quizá, no lo sé, ya veré).

-"Buen, entonces lucha por ella, y si no lo haces, al menos ponte a trabajar que hay muchas cosas que hacer"- este ultimo comentario hizo que Ryoga riera un poco.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez que la noche cayó Ranma regreso a su casa, se sentía bastante cansado y a la vez tenia miedo por las consecuencias que pudiera traer el regreso de las amazonas, claro, todo esto lo disimuló muy bien delante de su familia.

-"Oe oyaji, **"crees que mañana pudo ir contigo a los Dojos"-**el castaño tenia varias, pero varias semanas sin mover un solo dedo para entrenar, pero eso no se lo diría a su padre.

-"Quizá, si no tienes mucha tares sí"-el oji-azul había aceptado un trato con Akane, los chicos entrenarían si hacían sus tareas, si no, no podrían hacerlo.

-"**Mou, **eso va a estar en chino"- al decir esto, Yusuke no sabia que sin querer "apuñalaba" a su padre, más ahora con el regreso de las amazona.

-"No te quejes, si te apuraras te daría más tiempo, demo claro, siempre tienes que andar de holgazán"- este comentario de Sakura hizo reír a todos menos a el chico.

-"Baka"-dijo en un susurro el pobre chico ya que no tenia con que defenderse de las acusaciones de su hermana.

-"Bueno basta ya, es hora de dormir chicos"-Akane era muy responsable y estricta en la educación de sus hijos (tipo Milk de DBZ pero más alivianada, no le importa que sus hijos sean unos "rebeldes").

-"**Mou, **onegai ofukuro es muy temprano"- al oji-azul le gustaba contradecir las ordenes que se le daban.

-"Obedece a tu madre mocoso, sino quieres tener problemas"-Ranma sabia que su hijo tenia un gran parecido a él, ya no sabia si sentirse orgulloso de ello o más bien desilusionarse.

-"Yare, yare, esta bien, me voy, matta ne, oyasumi"- dijo el chico antes de retirarse a su habitación.

-"Oyasumi"- dijeron los restantes al unisonó.

Y así todos se fueron a descansar sin saber que pronto todo en sus vidas iba cambiar.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BUENO PUES ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO.

LA VERDAD NO SE SI EL FIC VA A SER O NO LARGO, DE ESO NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA, YA LLEVO 3 CAPITULOS PERO AUN NO ENCUENTRO LA FORMA EN COMO COMENZAR A METER EN PROBLEMAS A RANMA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, PORQUE DE QUE LE DOY FIN, LE DOY FIN, NO QUIERO DEJARLO A MEDIAS.

POR EL MOMENTO LO UNICO QUE HARÉ ES EMPEORAR LA RELACIÓN DE RYOGA Y UKYO, QUIERO VERLOS SUFRIR, JEJEJE, SOY MALVADA, LO SIENTO, NO, LA VERDAD NO LO SIENTO, TAMBIEN VOY A ENREDAR AMOROSAMENTE A LA MAYOR SAOTOME, PERO ESO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

SAYONARA.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PALABRAS EN JAPONES.

Baka: Idiota (la palabra de cariño que Akane le decía a Ranma cuando eran jóvenes, de vez en cuando aún lo hace, jejeje)

Kawaiikune: Fea (apodo cariñoso de Ranma hacia Akane, digamos que es su forma de decirle te amo, jajaja, si como no, jejeje, no si tal vez, si)

**Oe: Hey, oye.**

**Mou: Oh! **(exclamación de frustración o fastidio).

Demo: Pero

Hai: Si

Otou-san: Papá

Hime-sama: Princesa.

Sayonara: Adiós.

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor.

Oyaji: Viejo (es papá de una manera informal).

Onegai: Por favor.

Yare, yare: Calma, calma.

Matta ne: Nos vemos.

Oyasumi: Buenas noches.


	3. La llegada de un nuevo Hibiki

**CAPITULO No. 2**

**LA LLEGADA DE UN NUEVO HIBIKI.**

**KONNICHI WA.**

**COMO SIEMPRE RECORDARLES QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE LA TALENTOSISIMA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, A LA CUAL EN VERDAD LE AGRADESCO LA NUEVA OVA.**

**MIO ES ESTE FIC Y LOS HIJOS Y NUEVOS AMIGOS QUE AQUÍ PRESENTO.**

**AHORA SI, PROCEDAN A LEER.**

-"Los personajes hablan"-

_-"Los personajes piensan"_

(Yo doy un comentario)

-"LOS PERSONAJES GRITAN"

**-"hablan con signo de interrogación"-, -hablan con signo de admiración- (lo lamento es que mi teclado ya no quiere poner ni signos de interrogación ni exclamación, solo lo hace cuando se le da la gana).**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Todo estaba normal en las hermosas calles de Nerima, **bueno, bien dije, estaba, porque desde el regreso de los Saotome a la ciudad todo había regresado a ser un caos, más por lo bien que se llevaban los chicos, Sakura estaba que echaba chispas, todo gracias a su hermano-_"Baka, ahora que voy a hacer, no creo que el maestro crea que mi hermano se comió mi tares __**"o si",**__ qué día el que tendré hoy, será una pesadilla"._

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina se topo de frente con un estudiante que venia al lado contrario de ella pues en lugar de ir hacia la escuela, regresaba de ella, afortunadamente el chico evitó que Sakura callera pues la sujeto de la cintura-"Etto, arigato, gomen ne, es que estaba un poco distraída"- dijo la artista marcial al ver que el chico que la sujetaba era Kotaro y en el acto se puso roja (eso es típico de sus padres, ella lo heredo, de hecho, a mi me pasa lo mismo, soy algo tímida la verdad, quizá por eso no tengo novio).

-"Hai, no hay problema, demo, pon más cuidado para la próxima"-dijo regalándole una sonrisa, gesto que derritió a la chica-"cierto, las clases se suspendieron por un problema que hubo en el laboratorio, al parecer un tal Yusuke hizo un experimento mal y una parte, bueno, más bien, la mitad de la escuela se incendio"- el oji-verde sabia que el chico del experimento era hermano de Sakura, pero quería hacerla sudar un poco.

-"Ese baka no puede hacer nada bien"-dijo la chica en voz baja tratando de que no la escuchara pero fue inútil ya que Kotaro podía escuchar casi todo, esa era una habilidad que había desarrollado con el tiempo.

-"Ah, tu debes conocerlo, creo que se lleva bien contigo, los he visto juntos"- el chico en verdad quería hacerla sufrir un rato.

-"Etto…bueno… yo….hai, si lo conozco, de hecho es mi hermano"-Sakura se puso aun más roja (imposible).

-"Sera mejor que regreses a tu casa, tu mamá ya está en la escuela"-el oji-verde, por lo que había visto se había dado cuenta de que la chica y su hermano no se llevaban bien, solo quería evitarle una discusión innecesaria (bueno, si mi hermano hiciera una babosada yo si le echaría pleito, claro, que, primero debo conseguir un hermano porque soy hija única, jejeje, o por lo menos eso me han dicho, jiji).

-"¡**"Nani"**, mi ofukuro está allá!, ella no puede recibir emociones fuertes, de hecho tampoco puede enojarse demasiado, será mejor que vaya a la escuela, nos vemos mañana, sayonara" -y sin más que decir la peli-azul apresuro el paso hacia la escuela.

-"Hai claro, nos vemos mañana"- el artista marcial no sabia porque esa niña le llamaba tanto la atención.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura llegó en menos de 6 minutos a la escuela y vio que su madre y hermano ya salían de la escuela.

-"Yusuke si no sabias como hacerlo podrías haberle preguntado al director"- Akane sabia que su hijo no tenia remedio, era igual de cabezota que su padre-"tu padre se va a enojar, tenemos que pagar una buena cantidad por los daños ocasionados".

-"Gomen ne ofukuro, prometo que la próxima haré las cosas bien"- el chico estaba en verdad apenado.

-"Créeme que el día que tu hagas las cosas bien yo dejare de ser inteligente"-la oji-azul decidió acercarse en ese momento.

-"Lo que me faltaba, **"Qué haces aquí",** me sorprende que apenas llegues te estabas tardando en venir a molestar" - al castaño le molestaba que su hermana siempre le echaba en cara todo lo que hacia mal.

"Tuve un percance pero eso no te importa, lo que me preocupa es que ahora gracias a tu invento seguramente no habrá clases por unos días"-a la chica le encantaba estudiar, en eso se parecía a su madre.

-"No seas tan dura con tu hermanos Saki, por lo menos aceptó que cometió un error"-Akane sabia que su hija era algo dura.

-"Esta bien mami, demo, y **"ahora que haré"**, no tengo con que distraerme por las mañanas"-(la verdad yo no me preocuparía por no poder ir a la escuela un tiempo, de hecho me alegraría, lo malo es que luego me las repondrían).

-"Bueno, si pagamos pronto los daños se podrán dar clases en dos semanas o una quizá, mientras podrías ir a entrenar con tu papá"-la peli-azul sabia que su hija deseaba pasar más tiempo con su Ranma, pues este se había alejado un poco de ellas.

-"**En verdad, hai, eso seria genial, **solo espero que el quiera"-dijo la oji-azul ilusionada.

-"Todavía lo dudas, oyaji jamás te ha podido negar nada"-Yusuke sabia que Sakura era la princesita de su padre, la que tenia mayores privilegios.

-"Hai, tienes razón, a veces tus destrozos son favorables"-la chica dijo lo ultimo con sorna.

-"Baka"-murmuro el chico para que su madre no lo oyera.

-"Me parece que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, mejor nos vamos **"ne"**"-(la verdad es que Akane tenia hambre).

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En otro lado de la ciudad Ranma y Ryoga se encontraban observando como iba el desarrollo de los alumnos.

-"Estos chicos me sorprenden, están aprendiendo muy bien"-Ryoga estaba orgulloso.

-"Hai, me he dado cuenta"-Ranma lo dijo sin estar convencido, es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza el regreso de Cologne.

-"Saotome, son mis ilusiones o estas medio ido"-el chico del colmillo sabia que su amigo no la estaba pasando muy bien.

-"Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que me pasa, necesito ver a la anciana para saber por qué regresó".

-"Te entiendo, podemos tratar de localizarla, es más, si quieres podemos hacerlo ahora mismo".

-"Seria buena idea, necesito encontrarla ya"-el oji-azul quería evitar el encuentro de las amazonas con Akane.

A la hora de la comida ambos chicos se dirigieron al local que antes era el Neko-Hanten y les impresionó ver que estaba abierto.

-"No creo que si la anciana quiere vengarse de que no te casaste con su nieta, sea tan obvia y atienda ella el local"-Ryoga sabia que la anciana amazona era muy cautelosa en todo lo que hacia.

-"De todas formas mantente alerta, lo mejor es entrar, demo, antes debo avisarle a Akane que llegare un poco tarde a comer"-el artista marcial sacó su celular (debo confesar que es raro para mi escribir que Ranma tiene un celular) y le comunico a su esposa que tendría que esperarlo, un poco más tarde, o bien que comieran y luego él llegaba. Akane sabia que el trabajo estaba absorbiendo a su marido, y lo que antes era la pasión de ambos, ahora era su pesadilla, así que decidió no esperarlo a comer, además de que estaba furiosa.

-"Veo que no te fue muy bien verdad Saotome"- Ryoga se burlaba de la cara de pánico que tena su amigo.

-"Iie, a Akane no le gusta que trabaje de más, demo, prefiero que piense que estoy trabajando a que sepa donde estoy"- Ranma estaba bastante tenso-"Bueno, será mejor entrar, quiero ver si Cologne esta aquí".

Al entrar vieron a una joven de cabello lila un tanto parecida a Shampoo, tenia ojos verdes y su cara reflejaba felicidad

-"Konnichi wa señores, **"se les ofrece algo de comer"**"-preguntó cortésmente la joven.

-"Bueno, la verdad veníamos buscando a una persona, se llama Cologne"-Ranma quería hacer las cosas rápido.

-"La señora Cologne no se encuentra en estos momentos, salió del país, regresa en 2 semanas o un mes, no me dejó bien dicho cuando, demo si quieren yo los puedo ayudar, mi nombre es Chidori, me contrataron para atender el local".

-"Hajmemashite, yo soy Ryoga Hibiki y el es mi amigo Ranma Saotome"- el chico del colmillo se asombro con la belleza de la chica (espérate Hibiki, aún estas casado y no vamos a permitir que nos pongas el cuerno).

-"Etto, pues, si no esta Cologne **"podemos hablar con Shampoo" **tengo bastante tiempo sin saludarla"- el oji-azul notó que al decir el nombre de la amazona la chica cambio su semblante a uno un tanto serio.

-"Shampoo murió hace 17 años, o por lo menos eso es lo que me han dicho, **"ustedes eran sus amigos"**"- la chica no pudo escuchar la respuesta porque Ranma salió rápidamente del local.

-"Gomen ne demo creo que debemos irnos, nos veremos pronto, a y onegai no le digas nada a Cologne **"hai", **sayonara2- y así el chico cerdo también salió del local.

_-"Que raros son, pero les haré caso y no le diré nada a Cologne"-_tratando de olvidarse del tema la chica siguió trabajando.

Mientras, fuera del local, Ranma trataba de asimilar lo dicho por la chica-"**"Sera verdad"**"-dijo interrogando a su amigo

-"Sinceramente creo que esa chica tiene razón, no vi que se pusiera a la defensiva o algo por el estilo para no creerle, además, es muy bonita"- (Hibiki, ten por seguro que entre Ukyo y yo te mataremos, claro que lenta, pero muy lentamente para que sufras demasiado, cof, cof, perdón por eso, prosigan) Ranma se le quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos, pero para la suerte del chico cerdo su celular comenzó a sonar.

-"Moshi, moshi"- Ryoga que había checado quien le hablaba antes de contestar, estaba bastante emocionado.

-"Konnichi wa Ryoga, solo quería preguntar si podrías hacer un espacio para vernos esta noche, necesito decirte algo"- (y yo necesito muchas cosas para que le des duro Ukyo).

**-**"**"Etto", "le pasó algo a la niña"**"**-** a Ryoga le extrañaba que su mujer le hablara (error, mejor dicho EX MUJER).

-"Más bien sucede algo con nuestra familia"-la aun señora Hibiki se sintió rara al decir las ultimas 2 palabras.

-"Bueno…pues…yo…bueno, cuenta con ello, paso por ti a las 8, **"te parece"**"- él también se sintió raro pero feliz.

-"**"Pasa algo con U-chan"**"-Ranma no quería pero tuvo que romper la magia del momento.

-"No lo se, demo, quiere hablar conmigo de nuestra familia, así que será mejor que regresemos a trabajar"- el chico del colmillo en verdad se veía feliz.

-"Pues regresa tú, yo tengo que ir a comer a mi casa, no quiero causarle un disgusto a Akane, menos en su estado".

-"Hai, tienes razón, entonces luego nos vemos Saotome".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ranma llegó a su casa, se estacionó, fue a la entrada, se quitó los zapatos y entró a la cocina, donde sabia, probablemente estaría su hija mayor (quizá en eso era en lo único que Sakura no se parecía a su madre, pues ella era muy buena cocinera).

-"Hai, lo sabia, siempre tienes que estar en la cocina"- el oji-azul se acerco a su hija y le dio un abrazo.

-"Claro, si no soy yo quien más, no creo que quieras que ofukuro este aquí"-decía la chica Saotome entre risas.

-"Hai, tienes razón, tu madre es un peligro para nuestra salud"-al decir esto Ranma no se dio cuenta de que su querida esposa estaba en la entrada de la cocina, y gracias a su comentario se llevó un buen mazazo.

-"Vaya, hasta que llegas "anata""- lo ultimo la señora Saotome lo dijo entre dientes.

-"Akane-chan, no te enojes, solo digo la verdad"-Ranma se aterró al ver el aura que desprendía su adorada kawaiikune.

-"Mami, cálmate, otou-san solo estaba bromeando"- la chica también tenia un poco de miedo, y se imaginaba todo lo que su madre podría hacerle a Ranma.

Akane al escuchar a su hija se tranquilizó-"No te preocupes Saki, no pasará nada, de hecho tu padre y yo debemos hablar de lo que pasó hoy con tu hermano".

-"**"Nani", "le pasó algo malo"**"-(Ranma tu hijo es igual de pingo que tú, no seas tan ingenuo, hasta "**crees que le puede pasar algo"**, te equivocas niño).

-"Iie, más bien hizo algo malo"-Sakura decidió responder a la interrogante de su padre.

-"lo que pasó es que no le preguntó al maestro como hacer un experimento, mezcló mal las cosas y exploto una parte de la escuela"-al ver que su esposo se estaba enojando la peli-azul decidió aclarar un punto importante-2demo, no te preocupes, no hubo ningún herido, afortunadamente todos salieron a tiempo, lo que si, es que debemos pagar los daños, por el momento no hay clases, demo…"-no pudo continuar porque su esposo salió disparado hacia la habitación de su hijo, con tanta suerte que lo encontró acostado en su cama y el chico al escuchar que habrían la puerta, se levantó.

-"A, oyaji, por tu cara me imagino que ya te enteraste de lo que pasó, demo, te juro que no lo hice a propósito, se que no me gusta estudiar, demo no haría…"-el castaño no pudo terminar porque su padre le dio un puñetazo (acomódenselo en donde quieran, jejeje, soy mala).

-"Escúchame bien, tu vas a pagar por los daños a la escuela entendido. Así que desde ahorita te vas conmigo, trabajaras para mi en los Dojos, todos los días hasta que pagues la deuda, y no voy a aceptar ninguna escusa"-el chico estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su padre, pero Ranma estaba descargando toda la furia y desesperación por la información recibida en el Neko-Hanten con su hijo-"Apúrate que no tengo tu tiempo Yusuke, desde que naciste no has traído más que problemas, ahora me doy cuenta que te pareces tanto a mí, y creo que eso es de mis peores errores, eres un niño malcriado, desconsiderado, malagradecido, holgazán, y tantas cosas más que no te las digo porque me urge que nos vayamos, apresúrate"-Yusuke decidió por el momento no decir nada pero no se movió de su lugar, en ese momento Akane llegó, Ranma no se dio cuenta y al ver que la actitud del chico siguió reprendiéndolo-"no has oído que te apures, no tengo tu tiempo Yusuke Saotome"-al escuchar los gritos Sakura y Saori decidieron ir a ver que era lo que pasaba, Ranma estaba más que furioso-"fue un error haberte educado haberte educado de esa forma, es más fue un error el que hayas nacido, por tu culpa tu madre casi muere".

Ante lo último Yusuke se quedo hecho piedra tratando de digerir lo dicho por su padre, en ese momento Akane decidió intervenir-"Ranma, ya basta, tu y yo buscábamos tener más hijos, y ambos sabíamos que al ser gemelos había muchos riesgos, si tienes problemas hablemos, demo no te desquites con él"- la peli-azul se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó.

-"Gomen ne, no quería decir eso"-Ranma volteo a ver a sus hijas y se dio cuenta que Saori estaba llorando, se acercó a ella y la abrazó-"no se que me pasó, y si, lo acepto, me pase de la raya, Yusuke, será mejor que nos vayamos pronto, apresúrate, te espero abajo hijo"- el artista marcial intentó salir del cuarto pero las palabras de su hijo lo hicieron detenerse.

-"Acabas de decir que te hubiera gustado que no naciera, eso significa que no soy tu hijo, de todos modos iré, tengo que pagar los destrozos que causé"- el chico estaba llorando, y sin muchas ganas se separó de su madre y salió de la habitación.

-"Felicidades papi, te pasaste"- Sakura estaba en verdad sorprendida.

-"Ni me lo digas pequeña, tendré que hablar con él y pedirle disculpas, también tendré que hablar contigo Saori"-el oji-azul estaba en verdad arrepentido.

-"Eso es lo menos que puedes hacer Ranma Saotome, haber si para la próxima dejas de ser baka y piensas antes de hablar"- Akane salió muy enojada de la habitación.

-"Papi, por mi no te preocupes, ya estoy más tranquila, me voy a mi cuarto"-la castaña se despidió de su padre de un beso en la mejilla.

-"vaya lio en el que me he metido y todo por culpa de Shampoo"- el oji-azul no se acordó que su hija mayor aun estaba ahí.

-"**"Quien es Shampoo otou-san"**"-preguntó la chica con interés, pues para que su padre se hubiera puesto así debía ser una enemiga.

-"**"Nani"**, etto, no es nadie importante nena, no te preocupes"-el chico desvió la conversación-"será mejor que me vaya antes de que esto se ponga peor".

La chica de un momento a otro olvido lo anterior e ilusionada decidió preguntarle a su padre algo muy importante para ella -Hai papi, tienes razón, oye **"crees que en lo que no voy a la escuela pueda ir a los Dojos a entrenar contigo"**".

-"Etto, pues no creo que tu mamá te de permiso después de esto, demo si acepta claro que puedes ir, después de todo esos Dojos son tuyos"-dijo poniendo una manos sobre el hombro de su pequeña-"nos vemos luego hija, pregúntale a tu mami y si te da permiso vas"-diciendo esto el señor Saotome se fue de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, con la esperanza de encontrar algo de comer. (En eso Ranma nunca va a cambiar, siempre será un glotón).

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en el Neko-Hanten un joven de 17 años iba entrando y se le veía bastante contento.

-"**Mamá, ya regrese**"-decía feliz el peli-gris.

-"**Que bueno Kotaro, "cómo te fue musuko"**"-preguntó Chidori al chico.

-"No me quejo, demo, creo que necesito otro trabajo, no me gusta el que tengo, no necesito de la fuerza y tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo amo las artes marciales"-el chico deseaba ser en un futuro no muy lejano un reconocido artista marcial.

-"Hay hijo, pues si quieres puedo buscarte alguna otra cosa".

-"Hai, me parece perfecto, **"nos quedaremos a vivir aquí"**"-pregunto observando atentamente todo el lugar y definitivamente no le gustaba como hogar.

-"Que más quieres, sabes que no podemos regresar a casa hasta que tu padre regrese".

-"Solo me pregunto si lo hará"- el chico estaba perdiendo las esperanzas pues tenia tiempo sin ver a su padre.

-"No te preocupes, se que lo hará".

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

El señor Hibiki se sentía feliz pues la noche ya había caído, así que se dirigió a su casa en busca de su aún mujer. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver que un hombre un tanto joven salía algo desanimado de la casa-_"__**"Será que este era el tipo y lo ha dejado por mí"**__"_-el solo pensarlo lo puso feliz (Baka, ya me habías emocionado, pensé que ya la ibas a dejar, creo que regresare con Sasuke Uchiha).

Al tocar la puerta lo recibió su hija que al verlo se le borró la sonrisa que tenia-"A, otou-san ya llegaste, le iré a avisar a ofukuro".

-"Etto, hai, onegai Sora"- el chico se dirigió a la sala y se sentó.

Al poco rato llego sora con un semblante algo serio al igual que Ukyo.

-"Musume, tu padre y yo saldremos un rato, debemos platicar sobre lo que te dije".

-"Hai mami, no te preocupes, te espero para cenar".

-"**"Por qué no vienes con nosotros"**, sirve que pasamos por tu hermano y cenamos todos juntos como una familia"-el chico del colmillo se veía emocionado con su idea.

-"No lo creo, porque nosotros ya no somos una familia"- la chica estaba enojada con su padre, pues durante los 2 meses en que Ukyo y Ryoga no se vieron, este jamás visitó a la chica-"me voy a mi cuarto, suerte mami".

-Sora, espera"- Ryoga aun no entendía lo que pasaba (eres algo lento Hibiki).

-"**"Qué quieres"**"- preguntó la chica enojada.

-"Quiero saber que pasa, solo eso".

La chica ya no pudiendo contener más su enojo le respondió a su padre-"PREGUNTATE TU QUE ES LO QUE ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, PREFIERES MIL VECES A TU HIJO"-y sin más la chica se retiro a su habitación.

Al ver que Ryoga tenia la intención de seguirla Ukyo lo paró-"Será mejor que la dejes sola, digo, si ya lo hiciste por 2 meses, puedes hacerlo ahora"-la castaña lo veía con enojo-"Debemos irnos ya, no quiero que MI hija cene noche".

-"Pensé que íbamos a cenar juntos, hasta hice reservaciones en un lujoso restaurant".

-"Mou Hibiki, a mi nunca me gustaron mucho los lujos, pero bueno, no, no vamos a cenar, esto no es una reconciliación, solo quiero que hablemos, es más, vamos al parque quieres"-ante lo dicho por la chica el artista marcial se desilusionó un poco. (Te lo mereces, por mal padre)

-"Esta bien, vámonos, después hablare con la niña"-(Ryoga, amor, date cuenta de que tu hija YA NO ES UNA NIÑA, perdón, continúen).

-"Como quieras".

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"Será mejor que descanse porque mañana te vas conmigo dese temprano"-advirtió el señor Saotome a su hijo.

-"Está bien oyaji, como quieras demo antes de irme a dormir quiero comer"-(no cabe duda que eres un digno hijo de tu padre Yusuke).

-"Esta bien, hablémosle a tu hermana, porque si le hablamos a tu madre seguramente va a querer cocinar"-ante esa opción el artista marcial palideció.

-"Etto, no quiero morir joven, tengo una vida por delante, mejor voy a llamar a Saki"-rápidamente el castaño se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana.

Mientras el artista marcial fue a la habitación que compartía con su mujer-"Koishii ya regresamos"-decía acostándose a su lado.

-"**"Solucionaste las cosas con tu hijo"**".

-"Por supuesto, de hecho en este momento le fue a pedir a tu hija que hiciera la cena"-decía mientras le daba pequeños besos en el hombro.

-"Yo hubiera podido hacer algo".

-"Bueno, a Yusuke le gusta la comida que prepara Saki, es muy parecida a la que nos cocinaba Kasumi, no de embalde la niña aprendió de la mejor"-decía con orgullo el señor Saotome. Ante el comentario Akane iba a reprochar que no la hubiera llamado a ella pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sakura los llamó para cenar.

-_"Arigato nena, me salvaste"-_el oji-azul se sintió aliviado-"AHORA VAJAMOS MUSUME".

-"Será mejor no hacerla esperar, vamos"-la pareja se levantó y se dirigió al comedor a cenar.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"Y bien koishii, **"de que quieres hablar"**"-el chico de la pañoleta estaba algo desesperado.

Ukyo lo miró fijamente a los ojos-"En primera no me digas koishii porque tu y yo ya no somos nada Hibiki"-la chica se veía algo nerviosa y por eso se exaltó un poco-"y lo que quería decirte es que…yo…es…estoy…em…embarazada".

Al escuchar esas palabras el chico quedó petrificado pues la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Al ver que él no reaccionaba la castaña decidió continuar-"Quiero que sepas que es tuyo, tengo 2 mese ½, demo no por esto vamos a regresar de acuerdo, eso era lo que quería decirte, ya lo hice así que me voy".

-"Iie Ukyo, matte, tenemos que hablar"-el chico la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él (vamos Hibiki, déjala ir, no le quites tiempo)-"si vamos a ser papás nuevamente, lo mejor será regresar **"no crees"**, debemos estar unidos"-estuvo a punto de besarla pero Sora llegó a impedírselo (Sora, soy tu fan).

-"Gomen ne por interrumpirla linda escena, pero tuve que salir de la casa y se me ocurrió venir para acá"-(hiciste bien niña).

-"**"Qué pasa hija"**"-preguntó algo preocupada la oji-azul.

-"Nada, solo que me fue a molestar ya sabes quien2.

-"Mmm, hay musume, ese pobre niño está loquito por ti"-la castaña estaba divertida.

-2Hai, lo sé, demo yo quiero a Yusuke no a Yoshihiro"-ante lo dicho, Sora no se dio cuenta de la cara de asesino que puso su papá al escuchar esos 2 nombres, pero Ukyo si se dio cuenta.

-"**"estás celoso Hibiki"**"-al ver que Ryoga frunció el ceño su pregunta fue respondida sin necesidad de palabras (léase, insultos)-"no te preocupes Sora, se irá pronto, si quieres damos una vuelta"-diciendo esto tomo a su hija de la mano y con la que le quedaba libre se despidió de el chico cerdo (tonto, supongo que la botellita que te di en el fic anterior por despistado la perdiste)-"nos vemos Hibiki"-y sin esperar respuesta las dos chicas se fueron.

_-"Un hijo, hai, un hijo mío y de Ukyo, esto no podría estar mejor"-_el señor Hibiki decidió no seguirlas y regresar a su casa.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

KONNICHI WA OTRA VEZ, SE QUE ESTA UN POCO LARGO, PRO CREO QUE NO TANTO, EN FIN DA IGUAL, CREO QUE LOS QUE VIENES ESTAN IGUAL O PEOR, JEJEJE.

LA VERDAD CREO QUE LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERA HASTA DENTRO DE 2 O 3 SEMANAS, ES QUE POR LA ESCUELA NO TENGO TANTO TIEMPO, ADEMÁS DE QUE ESTOY EMPEZANDO A VER INUYASHA Y ESO ME QUITA UN POQUITO DE TIEMPO PUES LO VEO POR INTERNET, JEJEJE.

YO LES AVISO CUANDO ACTUALICE.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

SAYONARA.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PALABRAS EN JAPONES:

Etto: Eh

Arigato: Gracias.

Hai: Si.

Demo: Pero.

Nani: **"Qué".**

Sayonara: Adiós.

Gomen ne: Lo siento, discúlpame.

Ofukuro: Mamá.

Oyaji: Viejo (papá dicho de un modo informal).

Baka: Idiota (esta por ley, siempre aparece, jejeje).

Konnichi wa: Hola.

Hajmemashite: Encantado de conocerte.

Onegai: Por favor.

Musume: Hija.

Moshi, moshi: Bueno, hola (se utiliza para contestar el teléfono).

Anata: Querido, mi amor (en este caso lo utilizaremos así, es que también significa ú, pero prefiero utilizarlo solo para esas dos palabras, además de que ese es el modo en que las mujeres se refieren a sus esposos).

Kawaiikune: Modo amoroso que utiliza Ranma para insultar a Akane (Fea, marimacho, en fin, ustedes agréguenle).

Otou-san: Papá.

Iie: No.

Musuko: Hijo.

Mou: **Oh** (exclamación de fastidio o frustración)


	4. El nuevo ayudante de Ranma

**CAPITULO #3**

**EL NUEVO AYUDANTE DE RANMA.**

**COMO YA TODOS SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA TALENTOSISIMA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI A LA CUAL LE AGRADESCO LA EXISTENCIA DE ESTE ANIME/MANGA, LO UNICO AQUÍ QUE ME PERTENECE SON LOS HIJOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES Y AMIGOS DE ESTOS.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER**

-"LOS PERSONAJES HABLAN"

-_LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"_

(DOY MI OPINION)

Como mi teclado está loco y a veces pone o no los signos de interrogación y admiración, lo manejaré de está forma:

**-"SIGNOS DE INTERROGACION"-(NEGRITAS CON COMILLAS)**

**-SIGNOS DE ADMIRACION- (NEGRITAS SOLA)**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"Así que eso pasó; vaya, jamás pensé que tu mamá tendría otro bebé"-comentaba la menor Saotome a su amiga.

-"Pues a mí también me tomó de sorpresa, demo ya lo asimilé"- comentaba de lo más tranquila la joven Hibiki.

-"Me imagino, a mí me pasó algo parecido cuando nos dijeron del nuevo bebé, creo que nuestros padres se ponen de acuerdo para tener hijos"-decía entre risas la artista marcial.

-"Hai, yo también creo lo mismo; cuando mi hermano se enteró se emocionó, no se porque, pero he sacado una teoría, yo pienso que quiere que sea niño para poder entrenarlo él"

-"No me extrañaría, Yusuke también quiere que ofukuro tenga niño".

-"**Hombres**"-dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo por lo que se les escapó una risita.

-"**"De que tanto se ríen chicas"**, o mejor dicho **"de quién"**"-cuestionó Kei.

-"De nada hermanito, y de nadie".

-"Oye, oyaji dice que quiere que vayamos con él a comprarle algo a ofukuro"-Kei sabia que su hermana no quería hablar con su padre, y por eso el se sentía incomodo.

-"Pues tendrán que ir él y tu, porque las chicas y yo entrenaremos en el Dojo Saotome"-

-"Vamos Sora, no puedes estar enojada por siempre, no me gusta que vivamos en lugares distintos, demo mamá no quiere entender que…"

-"No metas a mi madre en esto quieres, el que me abandono durante 2 mese fue él no ella (se lo que duele que te abandone tu padre por un mes, pero ya lo supere y ya no me importa si viene o no).

-"Yare, yare, dejen de pelear chicos"- a Saori no le gustaba ver enojados a sus amigos-"vamos Sora, seguramente Saki nos está esperando, ya sabes que se desespera cuando alguien no toma las artes enserio".

-"Hai, tienes razón, nos vemos pronto, hermano".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En un lugar de china donde la tribu amazona habitaba, una anciana y un hombre de cabellera larga y negra se veían bastante serios.

-"Mouse, ya pasaron los 17 años que acordamos, y por lo que he visto, mi tataranieto ya está preparado".

-"Sí, así es, ya sabe lo suficiente, hasta me atrevo a decir que es mejor que su madre y yo juntos".

-"Qué bien, se ve que te esmeraste en ese chico Mouse, pero debemos actuar lento, no podemos fallar"-la anciana tenia cada vez más rencor hacia Ranma.

-"Lo sé, eso no tiene ni que decirlo, además, mi hijo aún no sabe nada, primero tiene que saber cual es su misión".

-"Si, lo sé, así lo acordamos, el chico viviría feliz durante este tiempo, pero ya es momento de actuar, además si hiciera amistad con Ranma seria más difícil para él actuar.

-"no creo que eso suceda, además, mi hijo no está en Nerima".

Cologne le iba a decir algo a Mouse pero una amazona la interrumpió diciéndole que algo estaba pasando y no le quedó más remedio que dejar al chico solo.

-"Nos veremos pronto Mouse, aún no debes ir a Japón, quiero que sigas aquí, yo me encargare de ver que tu mujer y tus hijos se encuentren bien".

-"Pero, ya los abandone mucho tiempo, ella debe estar mal por no verme".

La anciana lo miro y con autoridad le ordenó-"Eso no importa, tu no puedes ir a Japón y punto, mucho menos a Nerima".

-"**Pero ellos no están en Nerima**"-el cegatón tenia meses sin ver a su familia.

-"**Eso no me interesa,** te he dado una orden y como hombre amazona que eres debes cumplirla, yo te avisaré cuando puedas ir".

El chico sabiendo que no lograría nada, aceptó la orden-"Esta bien Cologne, como quieras".

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"Así que tu hijo trabajará con nosotros"-Ryoga estaba divertido por el trabajo de Yusuke.

-"Hai, digamos que es un castigo por los destrozos que causó en la escuela"-contestó el artista marcial adoptando una postura seria-"aunque le puede servir como entrenamiento, al final de cuentas este es un trabajo duro si se hace todos los días"-Ranma veía que su hijo se estaba esforzando para poder terminar pronto y poder irse.

-"Hai, me imagino que debe ser un trabajo muy fuerte el cargar cubetas y limpiar los 12 Dojos que hay en este piso"-al terminar de decir eso, Ranma y Ryoga comenzaron a reír, mientras que a Yusuke comenzaba a palpitarle una vena en la frente, además de que comenzó a tronar sus nudillos.

En ese momento llegó Kei al cual le salió una gota en la frente por ver la escandalosa risa de su padre.

-"Oyaji, **"qué pasa"**"-preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

-"Nada hijo, **"y tu hermana"**", pensé que vendría contigo.

-"Dijo que no podía venir porque iba a entrenar con Saori y Sakura".

Al escuchar eso Ranma decidió entrar a la conversación antes de que a su amigo se le ocurriera sacar conclusiones-"Si iban a entrenar con Sakura entiendo que no haya querido venir, mi pequeña se toma muy enserio su entrenamiento, me imagino que quiere que las chicas hagan lo mismo".

-"Hai, eso es lo que me encanta de Sakura"-decía Kei poniendo una cara boba sin darse cuenta del aura de batalla del oji-azul y del castaño que estaba detrás de él.

El chico perdido dándose cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba su hijo decidió hablar (que padre tan protector, pero si ese par seguramente solo quería enterrarlo 6 metros bajo tierra, que exagerado eres Hibiki)-"Ya veo, ni modo, tendremos que ir solos Kei y yo"

Ranma ya más tranquilo decidió reconfortar a su amigo-"Me parece que U-chan no se sentirá cómoda si quieres estar con ella todo el tiempo, menos si cada vez que la visitas le llevas un regalo para el bebé"-Ranma no sabia que hacer con su amigo.

-"Demo, tengo que recuperarla, no quiero estar lejos de ella y el bebé"

-"Bueno, no puede separarte del bebé, pero si de ella, creo que debes entender que U-chan ya no quiere estar contigo"-las palabras de Ranma hicieron que el chico se volviera piedra-"además, ella quiere seguir su camino, seguramente después de tener al bebé querrá rehacer su vida con otro"-esto ultimo hizo que el chico del colmillo se rompiera (Ranma es bastante directo).

-"Vaya tío Saotome tu si que sabes levantar los ánimos"-dijo el joven Hibiki recogiendo los trozos de su padre y pegándolo con Kola loka (jijiji).

Cuando el chico terminó su trabajo se dio cuenta de que su padre no reaccionaba, pero en cuanto escucho la risa de las chicas, regresó a la normalidad.-"Tu hermana vino al Dojo"-

-"**"etto", **demo me dijo que entrenarían en el Dojo de la casa Saotome".

El oji-azul recordó un pequeño detalle-"**Mou**, se me olvidó decirle a las chicas que lo estaban remodelando, es que de tanto usarlo algunas tablas ya no estaban bien, y como Saori estaba con Sora, y Sakura iba a ir de compras con su madre, ya no pude avisarles".

-"Esto me beneficiará"-dijo feliz el joven del colmillo-"así podre acercarme a mi hija, es que no m e quiere hablar, no se por qué"-Kei observó a su padre y se le formó una gota en la frente (Ryoga eres lento, ya van 1000 veces que te decimos porque la niña no quiere hablarte, ay, me desesperas).

-"_oyaji, como quieres que te hable si no la visitaste en dos meses, eres una misión imposible"._

Las chicas llegaron hasta donde sus padres y hermanos estaban.

-"Vaya hermano, que linda forma de ejercitarte"- Sakura disfrutaba hacer enfadar al castaño.

En ese momento Yusuke se levantó-"cállate mocosa, di que yo si hago algo; oyaji ya terminé, **"ahora que hago"**".

-"Ahora tu trabajo es entrenar con ellas, quiero ver que tanto has mejorado en estos meses".

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre el chico Saotome se puso nervioso_-"Shimatta, no he entrenado nada desde hace 3 meses, y estas chicas lo hacen por lo menos 2 horas al día, estoy frito"_.

-"Vamos baka, demuéstrale a otou-san cuanto has mejorado"-Saori sabia que su hermano había sido un holgazán desde que su papá casi no estaba en casa.

-"Etto…yo…esta bien, acepto"-sabia que su padre lo castigaría después de esto.

Y acertó, pues después de una dura batalla contra su hermana el chico quedó rendido, definitivamente Saori había aprendido muy bien el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken.

-"**"etto"," eso es todo", **vaya, creo que tendremos que empezar desde cero Yusuke, **"qué no has practicado"**, si tu oponente hubiera sido Sakura, seguramente ahorita tendrías más de un hueso roto"-Ranma estaba desilusionado de su hijo.

-"Otou-san, claro que mi hermano ha practicado"-al escuchar las palabras de su onee-chan se sintió aliviado-"demo, para desarrollar el "encanto Saotome", el holgazán no entrena desde hace un buen rato"-esto ultimo hizo que el orgullo de Yusuke callera-"es más, creo que ni siquiera es digno para heredar el Dojo familiar"-Yusuke experimento dolor (imagínenselo como a su padre en la ova 8 donde Ryoga le dice que Akane lo cambio por Shinosuke)-"mucho menos para heredar los conocimientos del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu"-eso hirió más a Yusuke, Sakura al ver logrado su objetivo comenzó a reír-"no es cierto baka, demo debes esforzarte mucho más2-el chico solo asintió con la cabeza pues estaba haciendo pucheros por aguantarse el llanto.

Los chicos se fueron y Kei trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo-"Ya Yusuke, no seas llorón, mejor vamos a practicar los 2, creo que a mi también me hace falta".

Ranma estaba divertido por lo sucedido, sabia que su hime-sama podía ser mala con su hermano cuando se lo proponía-"Bueno chicas, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, si quieren pueden utilizar este Dojo".

-"Arigato tío Ranma".

-"Arigato otou-san".

-"Oe Sora, **"Crees que después podamos hablar un rato"**"-Ryoga ya no quería estar lejos de su niña.

-"Gomen ne, demo no tengo mucho tiempo, su embarazo es riesgoso, tengo que estar con ella"-la respuesta de la chica fue dura para su padre, pues éste no sabia que su esposa corría riesgo por el bebé.

-"**"Tu…tu mamá está mal"**".

La chica sintió que se había pasado y se puso un poco triste-"Y…yo… no quería decir eso…no debía decir eso, lo siento chicas, nos vemos luego.

La castaña intentó irse pero Ryoga la tomo del brazo para evitarlo-"Matte, musume, no puedes dejarme así, se sincera **"lo que dices es verdad"**"

-"Ha…hai…es verdad…lo lamento"-Sora se soltó del agarre de su padre y se fue.

-"Tengo que ir a ver a Ukyo".

-"Iie, no iras, debes darle tiempo, seguramente no quería que te enteraras, tu hija esta enojada, bueno, quien no lo estaría, no la viste en 2 meses y ahora pretendes que todo regrese a la normalidad, eso no es bueno para alguien de su edad, demo, debes dejarlas tranquilas a ambas, por lo menos esta semana, dales tiempo"-Ranma sabia que alejarse de su familia era difícil, y para su amigo lo era más al saber que Ukyo estaba embarazada.

-"hai, creo que tienes razón Saotome, tal vez sea buena idea irme por unos días a Kioto para tratar de despejar mi mente, sirve que dejo a Kei con Ukyo y así tengo un pretexto para ir a verla en mi regreso"-el "señor" Hibiki se emocionó con su "plan".

-"**Mou Hibiki, **no tienes remedio amigo"- a Ranma le salió una gota en la cabeza.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"Hijo, **"qué haces aquí tan temprano"**"- a Chidori le extrañaba la presencia de su hijo en el Neko-Hanten.

-"**"tú que crees"**, me despidieron, tuve un problema con un chavo; lo siento ofukuro, en verdad"

-"No te preocupes Kotaro, demo debes aprender a ser más paciente, ahora tendrás que conseguir otro trabajo".

-"Si papá estuviera aquí, todo seria más fácil".

-"Hai, demo no esta, así que tenemos que buscar la manera de mantener a tus hermanos y a nosotros".

-"Hai, creo que tengo una idea, demo no se si Sakura querrá ayudarme, espero que si"-dijo el chico más para si mismo que para su mamá.

-"**"Mmm, y quien es Sakura niño","acaso es mi cuñada"**"-preguntó con interés la recién llegada y hermana del chico: Natsu.

-"Etto, Iie, es una a…amiga"

-"Hai, claro, demo bueno, si puede ayudarte seria genial enano"

-"No soy un enano, que seas un año mayor que yo no quiere decir que yo sea un enano".

-"Vamos chicos, dejen de pelear, y dime musuko **"Crees que esa chica te pueda ayudar a conseguir empleo"**".

-"No lo se, demo lo intentaré, su padre es dueño de unos Dojos, quizá pueda darme trabajo ahí, sirve que veo como entrenan y aprendo algo".

-"bueno, pues trata de hablar con ella pronto, es más, ve ahorita, sabes que necesitamos el dinero, no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin trabajo".

-"hai ofukuro, lo sé".

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"Oe Saki, **ya déjame en paz**"- Saori estaba cansada de su hermana-

-"Hay, demo, yo no he dicho nada malo, solo la verdad, te gusta ese chico **"ne"**".

La chica confirmo lo dicho por su hermana pero en voz baja para que su padre no la escuchara-"Pues…hai…demo…no se lo digas a nadie".

-"Genial, no hay problema, solo quería escucharte admitirlo".

-"Chicas, llegamos, vayamos a comer antes de que su madre se enoje".

-"Hai, tienes razón papi, demo Saki va a tardar, porque vino a verla su príncipe azul"-la menor dijo lo ultimo en forma de burla señalando al frente.

-"CALLATE, él no es nada mío"-la chica estaba bastante roja por ver a Kotaro.

-"**"Quién es ese"**"-(peligro, huele a papá celoso).

-"Es un compañero del primo Shinji, es el nuevo capitán del equipo de kendo"- en ese momento hizo una pausa y viendo de reojo a su hermana agregó-"lastima que por la travesura de mi hermano no le ha podido mostrar sus habilidades a Saki"-Saori definitivamente disfrutaba hacer sufrir a su hermana.

-"**Basta los dos**, voy a ver que quiere"-la chica bastante furiosa (y roja) se bajó del auto.

-"Konnichi wa Sakura, quería pedirte un favor enorme"-el chico estaba notablemente nervioso.

-"A… si, **"y que es"**".

-"**"Podríamos hablarlo en otro lugar"**"-preguntó el chico al ver que Ranma y Saori aún seguían en el coche.

-"Hai, creo que es lo mejor…vámonos"-la chica tomo la mano del peli-gris y con la mano que le quedaba libre se despidió de su padre y hermana. Se dirigieron a un parque y se sentaron bajo un árbol.

-"Bueno, ahora si…**"qué es lo que querías hablar"**"-preguntó con interés la oji-azul.

-"Etto…me da pena decírtelo demo…me corrieron del lugar donde trabajaba y quería ver si podías hablar con tu papá para que me diera trabajo, por más sencillo que sea, no sé…limpiando los Dojos o algo así, es que…en verdad lo necesito…mi mamá trabaja en un restaurant demo, como somos 4 y mi padre no está, el dinero casi no nos alcanza, además de que ni mis hermanos ni yo queremos dejar de estudiar".

-"Mmm, ya veo…trataré de hacer lo que pueda…demo no te prometo nada…digamos que mi padre es algo celoso y en estos momentos tiene la alocada idea de que somos novios, y el gran Ranma Saotome no quiere que su pequeña ande con cualquiera".

-"No…novios, eso no, bueno no es que sea mala idea…demo tu y yo solo somos amigos"-el chico se puso algo rojo por el comentario (a quien habrá salido este chico, aún no lo sé), también no quiso quedarse con curiosidad y le preguntó algo a la chica-"**"Dices que tu padre se llama Ranma"**, que extraño"-el chico comenzó a rascase la cabeza.

- "**"Extraño", "por qué"**"- la peli-azul al ver que chico no respondía decidió continuar-"mañana te tengo la respuesta…tengo que irme, no he comido y mi mamá debe estar preocupada, o bien, enojada"- el chico asintió y ambos salieron del parque.

-"Bien…entonces, nos vemos mañana, yo te busco, sayonara"-el oji-verde se acercó a la chica y le besó la mejilla, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sakura en todo el trayecto a su casa se sintió como en las nubes por la pequeña acción de  
Kotaro, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que alguien más se encontraba en el parque

-"Eureka, con esto ganaré un poco de dinero, doy gracias a que ofukuro estuvo bastante accesible y me prestó su cámara, creo que mi otou-san sabe como convencerla"-la pequeña Naoko sabia que la foto de Kotaro dándole un beso a su prima le traería grandes ganancias (bien dicen que de tal palo tal astilla).

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la casa de Ukyo ella y sus hijos conversaban en el comedor.

-"Entonces tu padre tuvo que salir a Kioto por una emergencia…si no tienes clases no entiendo porque no te llevó"-Ukyo estaba bastante enojada por las niñerías de su marido (te apoyo amiga).

-"Bueno, lo comprendo, en esa ciudad yo estaría solo, y el no quiere eso…por eso me dijo que viniera para acá y en cuanto regrese viene por mi".

-"Iie Kei, tu te vas a quedar aquí…lo lamento por Ryoga, demo no pienso dejar que haga contigo lo mismo que conmigo cuando estábamos juntos"- este ultimo comentario dejó helado al chico pues jamás pensó que su madre reaccionaria de esa manera.

-"Mami, me parece que esa decisión es un poco dura **"ne"**, digo…otou-san se quedaría solo"-Sora sabia que la decisión de su mamá era un tanto fuerte.

-"Si Ryoga no se consigue a otra no es mi problema, demo a ustedes no los va a tratar mal".

-"Demo oyaji no me trata mal"-el chico ya no sabia que hacer, la situación se estaba poniendo peor.

-"Pues no puedo decir lo mismo, ahí si no puedo ayudarlo, demo creo que lo mejor es que Kei regrese con él, al fin y al cabo es su preferido por ser el varón y el mayor"-Sora estaba furiosa, así que se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

-"En ese punto mi hermana tiene razón…mi padre ha sido injusto con ella, prefirió llevarme a mí que a ella y yo se más cosas que ella, si no fuera porque papá se fue de la casa ella no hubiera podido aprender artes marciales…aunque por otro lado, ella jamás hizo algún intento por ir a verlo"-(buen punto Kei).

Ante lo último, Ukyo decidió aclarar ese punto-"Kei, si no lo hizo fue por cuidarme a mí, no quería darme un disgusto, durante todo este tiempo no estuve muy bien, menos el día que me enteré de mi embarazo, si no quiero regresar con Ryoga es porque no quiero volver a estar sola".

-"Te entiendo y te apoyo ofukuro"-el chico se levantó de su lugar y abrazó a la castaña.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"Vaya, hasta que llegas imouto"-dijo el chico viendo entrar a Sakura.

-"**"Donde estabas musume"**"-preguntó la preocupada (y embarazada, por lo tanto más sensible) madre, pues nadie le había informado del "paradero" de su hija.

-"Etto…yo…estaba con un…compañero".

-"De mi primo"-agregó Saori.

-"**"Y es guapo"**"- a Akane no le importaba que sus hijas quisieran andar con chicos pes ya estaban grandes.

-"No la molestes Akane, solamente es un amigo"-(esa ni tu te la crees Ranma).

-"Es eso o estas celoso de que te quiten a tu pequeña, anata".

-"Mami no me ayudes tanto, onegai ya no digas nada"-la oji-azul estaba roja a más no poder.

-"Bueno, está bien…demo luego hablamos nena, por el momento siéntate para que te dé de comer".

-"Hai".

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer Ranma regresó al trabajo mientras que Sakura le preguntaba a su madre como seria la forma más sutil para decirle a su padre que ayudara a Kotaro.

-"Va a ser difícil que acepte y más si se lo pides tú, ya que está algo celoso pues piensa que es más que un simple compañero".

-"lo sé, pero el es un buen chico…su mamá trabaja en un restaurant y a el lo despidieron de su trabajo…tengo que ayudarlo".

-"Hay hija, eres igual a tu padre, no te das por vencida y siempre consigues lo que quieres por más problemas que traiga el hacerlo…está bien, yo te ayudaré, déjamelo a mi, yo se como domar a ese caballo salvaje que es tu padre".

- "Jejeje, arigato ofukuro".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente y tal como lo habían acordado Kotaro fue en busca de su (por ahora) amiga, pero jamás imaginó que el que lo esperaría era Ranma.

-"Ohayou señor, venia a ver a Sakura"-el chico estaba nervioso por la presencia del artista marcial, pero trataba de ocultarlo.

-"Ohayou, se a lo que vienes, y si eso es lo que quieres…bien, pero te vas conmigo desde ahorita"-el tono neutro que utilizó Ranma, hizo que el chico se intimidara más. Ranma en realidad quería tener más de cerca al chico pues quería ver que era en realidad de su pequeña, después de todo la imagen que su sobrina le había dado gentilmente (léase: VENDIDO) , no había ayudado en nada.

-"Etto…señor…está bien, después le daré las gracias a Sakura".

-"Hai, seguramente ella irá después al Dojo"-informó Yusuke desde el coche, esto hizo que a Ranma le saltara una vena de la frente.

-"Arigato por la información"-Kotaro noto el cambio de Ranma por lo que rápidamente entró al coche.

En cuanto llegaron al edificio Ranma le dio instrucciones al oji-verde –"Te vas a encargar de limpiar los Dojos del 3er. piso, después iras a los del 4to., mi hijo se encargara del 5to. y 6to."

-"Esta bien señor, como usted diga".

2 horas más tarde, Kotaro terminó su trabajo y a Yusuke le faltaba un Dojo, al peli-gris como aun le sobraba tiempo, decidió ayudarlo.

-"Entonces yo limpio los cristales y tu el piso".

-"Hai, entre más tiempo estés aquí, mejor, seguramente Sakura no tardará en llegar"-el castaño dio en el blanco pues Kotaro se puso rojo.

El chico Saotome acertó en lo que había dicho, pues en cuanto él y Kotaro terminaron, las chicas y Kei llegaron.

Sakura al ver al oji-verde rápidamente se acercó para reprocharle-"Oe, no fuiste a verme".

-"Gomen ne…demo…es que tu papá ya me estaba esperando en la entrada".

Por alguna razón aún desconocida por Kei, éste comenzó a sentir que lo apuñalaban al ver a su amiga de la infancia (osea desde los pañales) hablando tan "cariñosamente" con el peli-gris.

-"Hermanito, disimula un poco, quieres, se nota que tienes celos"- Sora sabia del amor que Kei le tenia a su amiga, parecía que el único que aun no lo sabia muy bien era él.

-"I…Iie, no se de que hablas chaparra".

-"Enano, por favor, se nota desde lejos".

-"Yo voy a ver a Yusuke"-dijo yendo junto al chico que estaba cerca del par de "amigos".

-"Hai, claro, si tu dices"-la chica decidió acercarse a ellos, después de todo no le desagradaba estar lejos de Yusuke.

-"Creo que este tipo ya no me cae tan bien, creo que si va enserio con MI hermanita y a ella ningún debilucho se le acerca"-los oji-azules no les quitaban la vista de encima.

-"Hai, tu hermana necesita alguien mejor, alguien que la pueda vencer en combate"-el chico Hibiki al decir eso recordó que él había derrotado a la peli-azul una vez cuando eran unos niños, después ya no pudo pues la chica mejoró mucho.

El orgulloso padre llego en ese momento y al escuchar la conversación para nada discreta de los chicos decidió hablar-"Para que eso llegue a pasar tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo".

La parejita dejó de hablar y se acercó a Ranma y los demás-"Otou-san, **"crees que podamos utilizar este Dojo para entrenar un poco"**"-la chica quería saber que tan buen artista marcial podía ser Kotaro.

-"Claro hija, será un honor ver como lo derrotas"-respondió el oji-azul viendo de reojo al peli-gris.

-"Crees que sea buena idea hacerlo aquí, podríamos destruir el Dojo"-al chico aun le costaba controlar su fuerza, pero eso no lo quería decir.

-"Si te preocupa tanto, enfrente hay un campo, podrían pelear ahí"-el castaño señaló hacia la ventana".

-"Está bien, vayamos ahí".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Para sorpresa de todos y más de Sakura, el chico llevaba bastante ventaja y eso que en ningún momento había tocado a la chica, además, parecía que no le había pasado nada.

-"Va…vaya…**"y…en verdad…eres…principiante"**"-la peli-azul estaba agitada.

-"Hai, me falta mucho por aprender"-respondió el chico con una orgullosa sonrisa un tanto familiar para la chica, pensó que quizá era porque había convivido con él un tiempo y lo había visto sonreír varias veces-"**"te parece si así lo dejamos"**"

-"Iie, uno de los dos tiene que ganar"-en ese momento la chica nuevamente fue tras su "presa" utilizando todo lo que hasta el momento había aprendido, incluidos el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, Bakusai Tenketsu (que lindo fue mi Ryoga al enseñarle su truco a esa niña) , Huracán de Tigre y prefirió excluir el Happo Dai Karin porque lo vio innecesario (jejeje), pero nada de eso sirvió, pues a pesar de ser grandes técnicas, en el chico no causaron nada pues las esquivó fácilmente.

El peli-gris vio a su oponente a los ojos y tomando una posición seria, habló-"Sakura, me divertí mucho, pero es momento de terminar"-y sin más el chico se concentro y en un momento Sakura estaba en el suelo, gracias a la proyección Ki que usó, y cuando la peli-azul intentó levantarse Kotaro se acerco y utilizó el truco de la paralización, la cargó y se dirigió a Ranma.

-"Señor, ella se despertará en una o 2 horas, no se preocupe, estará bien"-decía mientras la pasaba a los brazos del señor Saotome.

-"Eres bueno, me impresionaste, tus técnicas son bastante fuertes"-en verdad el oji-azul estaba sorprendido.

-"Arigato señor, demo esto es solo la mitad de lo que sé y mi entrenamiento apenas lleva la cuarta parte".

-"Demo, estas técnicas son chinas, **"quién es tu maestro"**".

-"Mi maestro es mi padre, demo no lo veo desde hace un buen rato y por eso no he podido proseguir".

-"Vaya, **"y el es chino"**"-a Ranma no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Kotaro viviera en el Neko-Hanten.

-"Iie, demo consiguió trabajo hasta allá y no nos pudo llevar, cuando regreso me enseñó cosas, demo después se volvió a ir".

-"Bueno chico, creo que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente, será mejor que te vayas a descansar".

-"Arigato señor, **"mañana a la misma hora"**"

-"Iie, mañana a las 4, me imagino que querrás trabajar por las tardes".

-"Ha…hai, por la escuela no puedo en las mañanas".

-"Mjh, lo supuse, entonces nos vemos mañana, sayonara".

-"Sayonara señor".

Y así terminó el primer día de trabajo de Kotaro en los Dojos Saotome.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LAMENTO APENAS HABER SUBIDO EL CAPITULOM PERO ES QUE ME HAN ENCARGADO MUCHA TAREA, QUIZÁ ESO ES LO QUE MÁS DETESTO DE LA ESCUELA, CREEN QUE NO TENEMOS VIDA SOCIAL O QUÉ.

OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO.

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CREO QUE TARDARÁ MÁS PUES ESTARE EN SEMANAS DE EXAMENES.

NOS VEREMOS PRONTO, YO LES AVISO COMO SIEMPRE CUANDO ACTUALICE.

SAYONARA.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PALABRAS EN JAPONES:

Hai: Si.

Ofukuro: Mamá.

Oyaji: Viejo (papá dicho de una manera poco formal).

Demo: Pero.

Yare, yare: Calma, calma.

Etto: interjección de duda **"Umh", "eh".**

Shimatta: Maldición.

Baka: Idiota.

Otou-san: Papá.

Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken: Truco de las Castañas Calientes.

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor.

Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu: Dinastía de Combate Libre.

Arigato: Gracias.

Oe: **Hey, Oye.**

Gomen ne: Lo siento, discúlpame.

Matte: Espera.

Musume: Hija.

Iie: No.

Musuko: Hijo.

Konnichi wa: Hola.

Imouto: Hermana.

Anata: es la forma en que las mujeres llaman a su pareja (querido, mi amor) cosas de ese tipo.

Onegai: Por favor.

Ohayou: Buenos días.

Bakusai Tenketsu: Truco de la explosión.


	5. Un día en el parque de diversiones

**CAPITULO No. 4 **

**UN DÍA EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES.**

**HOLA, PUES YA SABEN, RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LO UNICO AQUÍ QUE ME PERTENECE ES ESTE FIC Y ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES, PRIMCIPALEMENTE LOS HIJOS DE LOS PERSONAJESPRINCIPALES (LEASE: YUSUKE, SAKURA, KEI, SORA, SAORI,…)**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER**

-"LOS PERSONAJES HABLAN"

-_LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"_

(DOY MI OPINION)

Como mi teclado está loco y a veces pone o no los signos de interrogación y admiración, lo manejaré de está forma:

**-"SIGNOS DE INTERROGACION"-(NEGRITAS CON COMILLAS)**

**-SIGNOS DE ADMIRACION- (NEGRITAS SOLAS)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

Un mes había pasado desde que Sakura había sido derrotada y la chica aún no podía digerirlo, y aunque le costaba admitirlo y su orgullo estaba por los suelos, aceptaba que Kotaro era muy bueno, de hecho Ranma también lo admitía y le había dado un puesto aún mejor, había decidido que el chico daría clases a los discípulos más avanzados, muchos creían que Kotaro era hijo de Ranma por la gran destreza que tenia en las artes, pero el oji-azul aclaró que no era así.

Al peli-gris aún le costaba controlar su nerviosismo al dar clases, pues nunca pensó que el pelear con Sakura haría que lo ascendieran.

-"Konnichi wa Saori"-saludo el peli-gris al ver a las hermanas-"konnichi wa Sakura".

-"**"Estas ocupado"**"-preguntó con interés la peli-azul.

-"Iie, ya termine con lo de hoy, demo debo ir a casa a hacer la tarea y a ayudarle a mi mamá, apenas y se da abasto con la ayuda de mi imouto".

-"Kotaro, hoy es viernes y mañana no hay escuela, tienes tiempo para hacer la tarea, y además no creo que a tu mami le moleste dejarte libre un rato.

-"Hai, tienes razón en lo de la tarea, demo quiero adelantar para mañana poder tener todo el día libre".

-"Qué aplicado saliste cuñadito"-a la castaña le gustaba molestar a ese par.

-"Saori, ya te he dicho que Kotaro y yo, no somos nada, NO FASTIDIES"-la mayor estaba roja como un tomate.

-"Calma Sakura, no te enfades, tu hermana solo está bromeando, no te lo tomes tan enserio"-el peli-gris estaba divertido con la situación, aunque también estaba un poco rojo.

-"Hai, tienes razón, demo entonces mañana me acompañaras al parque de diversiones"-dijo la chica en tono de orden.

-"E…esta bien Saki, yo voy contigo"-al chico lo ponía muy nervioso ese tono de voz.

-"Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana, te espero a las 9 en mi casa, quiero pasar ahí todo el día, y si no vas yo te voy a traer"-advirtió la chica antes de darle a Kotaro un beso en la mejilla, enfadando de esa forma a Kei, el cual recién llegaba.

-"Etto, hai, nos vemos mañana"-el chico se puso nervioso por el gesto de su amiga.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando Kei regresó a su casa estaba hecho una furia.

-"Creo que no te fue bien, **"ne hermanito"**"

-"Cállate Sora, no estoy para juegos".

-"No le hables así a tu hermana niño"-regaño Ukyo por el tono que usó el chico.

-"Gomen ne mami, voy a estar en mi cuarto por si necesitan algo"- sin decir más el chico se retiró a su habitación.

-"Ahora si le dio en toda"-dijo la chica al escuchar el portazo que su hermano le dio a la pobres puerta.

-"**"A que te refieres musume"**".

-"Mi hermano fue a los Dojos y seguramente Sakura estaba con Kotaro y no le gustó lo que vio".

-"**"Y qué tiene que ver la hija de Ranma con tu hermano"**".

-"Que a Kei le gusta Sakura, así de simple".

-"**Mou**, tanto tiempo juntos hizo que algo surgiera".

-"Demo solo en el enano, porque Saki quiere a Kotaro".

-"Entiendo como se siente tu hermano, no cabe duda que esa chica es una Saotome"-la castaña soltó una risita pues recordó viejos tiempos.

-"Lo dices por lo que te pasó con el tío Ranma, **"ne"**"-

-"Hai, debo admitir que algunas cosas fueron divertidas, hice amigos y enemigos, después entendí que Ran-chan no era para mí, y me enamoré de tu padre".

Al ver la cara de tristeza que su madre puso al recordar a su padre decidió cambiar un poco la conversación, ya no quería hacerla recordar más-"Solo espero que el enano encuentre a alguna chica que no este "ocupada"".

-"Hai, yo también lo espero nena".

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente Sakura y Saori ya tenían armado un plan.

-"Entonces así quedamos, en el parque te pierdes para dejarnos solos"-la peli-azul estaba ilusionada y decidida, sabia que Kotaro también sentía algo por ella, pero ambos eran muy penosos y no se decidían a dar el gran paso y ella ya no quería seguir siendo solo su amiga.

-"Hai, no te preocupes hermanita".

En ese momento llegó Akane, la cual sabía que en ocasiones cuando sus hijas estaban calladitas, era porque traían algo entre manos-"**"Ahora quién será su presa"**".

-"Etto, a, konnichi wa ofukuro, que te lo explique Saori, yo aún tengo que arreglarme"- dicho esto la chica se fue (aún estaba en pijama, se parecía a la amarilla que usaba su mami de adolescente, si sus hijas vieran lo que ahora se pone para dormir seguramente se pondrían rojas y a su hijo le daría una hemorragia nasal, jiji)

-"Te lo resumo, espero que nos ayudes en esto para que papi no despida a Kotaro"-Akane asintió-"mi hermana, Kotaro y yo vamos a ir al parque de diversiones, ella espera que mi cuñadito por fin se le declare".

-"Me da gusto por tu hermana, demo si debemos tener cuidado con tu papá, yo me encargo, no se preocupen, vayan con cuidado".

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Media hora más tarde los 3 adolescentes se encontraban en el parque de diversiones.

-"¿Estas segura de que este lugar no es peligroso?, quizá podríamos salirnos y el golpe nos dolería"-el chico pensaba en todas las probabilidades.

-"Kotaro, no te preocupes"-Saori estaba divertida por la cara de pánico que puso el chico al ver la altura de la montaña rusa-"en verdad no puedo creer que un artista marcial de tu nivel le tenga miedo a la montaña rusa, te pareces a mi papá, a él tampoco le gusta, son unos llorones".

-"**Oe**, no tengo miedo, solo es por precaución".

-"Aja, estas bien, como digas, entonces que, ¿te subes o no?".

-"Esta bien, solo lo haré para no quedar como un gallina".

-"Ok, entonces tu te sientas con mi hermana, yo voy a ver a unas amigas que vi por allá".

2 minutos después los chicos ya estaban en la montaña rusa, la verdad Sakura le tenía miedo a ese juego pero estando con Kotaro se sentía bien porque podía abrazarlo, el juego empezó y durante casi todo el trayecto la peli-azul se la paso abrazada al oji-verde. 15 minutos más tarde ambos tenían los pelos parados.

-"Eso fue divertido"-dijo la onee-chan de los Saotome recordando lo rojo que Kotaro estaba.

-"Hai, creo que si"-la verdad el chico había disfrutado del abrazo de su amiga.

-"Oigan ustedes 2, voy a ir con mis amigas un rato, díganme a que hora nos vamos para buscarlos en la entrada".

-"Hermana, dijimos que estaríamos todo el día, apenas es la 1, si quieres nos vemos en el puesto de comida a las 4".

-"Hai, me parece buena idea, nos vemos luego chicos".

-"Vaya, y ahora, ¿a donde quieres ir?"- al artista marcial lo ponía nervioso la sola idea de pasar tiempo a solas con su amiga.

-"Mmm, vamos a la casa de los espejos ¿va?".

-"Ok, como quieras"- el chico tomó la mano de Sakura y la dirigió a la casa. Y 10 minutos más tarde los chicos salieron un tanto golpeados y por lo menos con un moretón en la frente, pues algunos espejos los engañaron y se dieron en toda, de hecho, la peli-azul sin querer le había dado un cabezazo a su "amigo".

-"Eso estuvo divertido"-decía la oji-azul mientras frotaba su frente.

-"Ya no me extraña, tú siempre dices lo mismo"-ante el comentario, la chica le sacó la lengua a su amorcito.

-"Bueno, ahora vayamos a la casa del terror"- Sakura era como su mamá, bien miedosa, pero estando con Kotaro no sentía miedo (lamento informarle a la chica que su mamá cada que su papá estaba con ella viendo películas de terror le daba más miedo, y por otra parte a Ranma le daba miedo ver la cara de monstruo que ponía Soun, jijiji).

-"Etto, bueno, pues si quieres vamos, por hoy soy tu esclavo y haré lo que quieras"-en el tono en que lo dijo, parecía que el chico se le estaba insinuando a Sakura.

-"Ya dijiste niño, después no te arrepientas"-la oji-azul comenzó a echar a andar su plan de "conquista" Saotome-Tendo (AVISO IMPORTANTE: el mezclar las técnicas de conquista de ambas escuelas puede ser muy peligroso, por su compresión, gracias, jijiji).

½ hora después, Sakura salió con los pelos de punta por el susto que se había llevado en la casa del terror (por algo el nombre ¿no?).

El chico solo se dedicaba verla, con cara de diversión-"No creí que esas cosas te asustaran tanto"

-"Viene de familia, mi ofukuro es muy miedosa".

-"Ahora entiendo"-concluyo el chico con una risita.

-"Te parece si vamos por un helado, es que tengo hambre"-(esta chica es igual de glotona que su padre).

-"Hai, yo también quiero uno".

Así se dirigieron a la heladería y 15 minutos después, los chicos pudieron disfrutar de su helado.

-"Me sorprendes Kotaro".

-"**"Por qué Sakura"**"-pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

-"Porque mi papá dice que el que un hombre coma helado como si nada no se ve bien, más si se trata de un gran artista marcial, dice que eso es solo para chicas".

-"**"Nani"**, pero si el helado es delicioso, no tiene nada que ver el sexo, a mi me encanta"- (que bueno que puse la coma antes del el, porque si no se hubiera escuchado raro, jiji, yo y mi mente poco sana, jijiji).

-"Me alegra saberlo, en verdad porque a mi me encanta".

El chico en pocos segundos término su helado, quedando un poco sucio en una parte de la boca, Sakura se dio cuenta de ese detalle y se lo hizo saber-"Niño, estas un poco sucio".

-"**"Etto", "donde"**".

-"Aquí"-en ese momento la chica aprovecho para acercarse y limpiar el helado con su boca, esto dejó impresionado al chico, pero sin importar la sorpresa, respondió al beso, fue tierno, pero a la vez algo tonto ya que ninguno de los dos tenia experiencia en cuanto a besos se refiere. Ninguno de los dos quería romper el beso, pero la maldita falta de aire los obligó a hacerlo.

-"Yo…etto…Sakura…"-el chico tenia cierta dificultad para hablar porque apenas estaba recuperando las fuerzas y aparte porque estaba un poco nervioso por lo que quería decir (además de que estaba bastante rojito el pobre niño)-"etto…tú…**"quieres ser mi novia"**"-logró terminar el chico.

-"Hasta que por fin"-fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de volver a lanzarse a los labios de Kotaro.

Una vez que se separaron el oji-verde esbozo una sonrisa-"Lo tomaré como un si".

Para desgracia de ambos, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los había observado, y el pequeño momento de paz que habían tenido se iba a acabar.

Kei, desde lejos había observado todo, pero aparte de que estaba en estado de shock había mal interpretado las cosas, o más bien no quería creer lo que estaba viendo. Así que sin siquiera pensarlo se dirigió a la pareja y le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Kotaro, el cual no se defendió porque no se lo esperaba.

-"**Kei "qué rayos te pasa"**"-la peli-azul estaba furiosa con su amigo.

-"Es que vi que este infeliz se estaba pasando de la raya contigo"-respondió con algo de rencor al ver que su amiga defendía a ese chico.

-"Sakura, no te preocupes, estoy bien"-Kotaro no quería que su novia tuviera una discusión con el castaño, pero por lo menos ahora sabia que debía cuidarse de él.

-"Hai, lo se, eres muy fuerte, demo eso no le da derecho a golpearte"-la onee-chan de los Saotome se acercó al oji-azul y le propinó una fuerte cachetada-"y tú, quiero que te quede claro que Kotaro es mi novio y podemos hacer lo que nos plazca".

Esto ultimo dejó helado al chico Hibiki, el cual jamás pensó que Sakura y Kotaro llegaran tan lejos."En…entiendo, no te preocupes, gomen ne, no lo volveré a hacer, me voy, los dejo en paz"-el chico sin esperar más se fue caminando un poco rápido para no verse como un cobarde que acaba de perder una batalla, aunque muy en el fondo pensaba que si había perdido la batalla, quizá la guerra si la podía ganar.

Por el incidente Sakura pensó que era mejor irse de ahí, le llamo por celular a su hermana, se vieron en la entrada del parque y se marcharon. El camino de vuelta fue algo silencioso pero para nada incomodo.

_-"Creo que mi hermanita si supo como aprovechar el tiempo"-_pensó la menor al ver que los chicos iban de la mano y con una sonrisa algo boba.

Para terminar con el silencio, Kotaro decidió hablar-"**"Les parece si vamos a comer algo a mi casa"**, sirve que les presento a mi familia.

-"No es mala idea, aún no quiero regresar a casa"-(en realidad Saori pensó que tal vez Kotaro tendría un hermano igual de bueno que él, y probablemente se lo podría presentar).

Pero por otro lado la mayor Saotome estaba algo nerviosa-"Co…con tu fa…familia…bue…bueno, creo…que…no…es…mala…idea.

-"Entonces no se diga más, vamos a mi casa".

20 minutos más tarde los chicos llegaron al Neko-Hanten, y para sorpresa de Kotaro, Cologne ya había regresado.

La anciana al verlo, se emociono un poco y se dirigió a donde él estaba con las chicas-"Vaya chico, pensé que no regresabas hasta la noche".

-"Bueno, decidimos regresar ya, quizá algún otro día vayamos abuela".

-"Ya veo, y dime **"quienes son estas muchachitas"**"-pregunto la amazona observando a las chicas.

-"Etto, bueno, ellas son Sakura y Saori Saotome"-al decir esto el chico no notó como la anciana cambiaba totalmente su semblante a uno más serio.

-"Ya veo, ahora mismo les entrego un plato de ramen, siéntense"-al decir esto la anciana se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a servir en platos, por el momento se portaría amable, no veía razón por la cual apresurar las cosas, aún no era el momento, después vería que hacia con esas dos.

-"Entonces esa señora es tu abuela".

-"Mmm, pues, podría decirse.

-"**"A que te refieres"**"-preguntó con interés la castaña.

-"Bueno, es que la conozco desde que yo era un bebé, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ella fue mi entrenadora por un tiempo".

-"Ya veo".

En ese momento Cologne se acercó a ellos y les entrego sus respectivos platos de comida-"Espero que disfruten de la comida chicas".

-"Arigato señora"- dijeron las chicas al unisonó.

Después de una hora en el Neko-Hanten (en donde por cierto, Saori descubrió que su cuñis si tenia un hermano aunque no tan bueno como él, pero no por eso iba a despreciar lo que se le ofrecía) las chicas tuvieron que regresar al Dojo, claro que Kotaro las acompañó para poder despedirse bien de Sakura.

-"Bueno chicas, ya les cumplí, pase la mayor parte del día con ustedes, así que no se pueden quejar".

-"Con que le cumplas a mi hermana es más que suficiente"-dijo la menor Saotome despidiéndose del chico con un beso en la mejilla, al hacerlo entró a la casa para darles un poco más de privacidad a los tortolos.

-"Tú hermana se ve un poco cansada".

-"Hai, me di cuenta"-Sakura tendría que hablar con su hermana, últimamente no andaba muy bien, pero eso lo arreglaría después-"te invitaría a pasar, pero primero quiero preparar emocionalmente a mi hermano y sobre todo a mi padre".

-"Hai, lo entiendo, además ya es un poco tarde y mi mamá quiere que le ayude a acomodar el local".

-"Esta bien, entonces **"nos vemos mañana"**"-preguntó la peli-azul esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

-"De hecho mañana me voy al bosque a entrenar, ese lugar es muy tranquilo".

-"Mi otou-san dice lo mismo; demo, entonces tendrás que reponerme el tiempo perdido por el resto de la semana"-dijo acercando sus labios a los del chico, quedando estos a pocos centímetros.

-"Está bien, el resto de la semana seré todo tuyo"-el chico no esperó más y cerro la distancia que había entre los labios de su novia y los suyos.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"Tu hijo de está metiendo en donde no debe"-Cologne no podía permitir que Kotaro mostrara algún tipo de afecto por los Saotome.

-"Gomen ne señora, demo no puedo hacer nada".

-"¡Ya!, deja de hablar japonés; creo que fue un error haberte encargado al niño".

-"No, no lo fue, yo he criado a mi hijo desde que era un recién nacido, yo lo quiero y no me lo puede quitar después de casi 18 años".

-"No lo haré, pero tienes que hacer que se aleje de esa familia, el chico no puede tener nada con su hermana"-Cologne miró fijamente a Chidori, la cual no sabia que decir.

Después de un tiempo de silencio, Chidori decidió hablar-"Dejemos que sea feliz por un tiempo, después yo misma le diré toda la verdad"-la joven amazona estaba desesperada.

-"Esta bien, pero ten en cuenta que después te va a odiar por permitir que se enamorará de su media hermana"-sin más que decir la anciana amazona se retiró a su habitación, sabia que ya era hora de que Mouse regresara para comenzar con su plan, además, quería ver la cara de Saotome al saber de la muerte de Shampoo y de la existencia de su hijo, gracias a lo que acontecía en esos momento en Nerima, ya no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

KONNCHI WA, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

NO ES MUY LARGO, PERO ES QUE MI CABEZA NO DIO MUCHO PARA ESTE CAPITULO.

NOS VEMOS EN 2 O 3 SEMANAS, AUN NO LO SÉ, PRIMERO TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR EN LA COMPU EL CAPITULO.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

SAYONARA.

PD: Cologne no sabe que Chidori ya le dijo a Ranma que Shampoo esta muerta.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

PALABRAS EN JAPONES:

Konnichi wa: Hola.

Iie: No.

Demo: Pero.

Imouto: Hermana.

Etto: es una interjección de duda como ¿Eh? Y ¿Umh? (puede ir sin los signos)

Hai: Si.

¿Ne?: Es una pregunta que siempre debe tener una respuesta afirmativa como ¿no? ¿Cierto?, las chicas usan la partícula ne y los chocos el na.

Gomen ne: Perdón.

Musume: Hija.

¡Mou!: ¡Oh! (Exclamación de frustración o fastidio).

Ofukuro: Mamá.

¿Nani?: ¿Qué?

Otou-san: Papá.


	6. El verdadero nombre de Kotaro

**CAPITULO 5**

**EL VERDADERO NOMBRE DE KOTARO.**

**BUENO PUES YA SABEN, LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI A LA CUAL LE AGRADESCO LA EXISTENCIA DE ESTE GRAN ANIME.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER.**

-"los personajes hablan".

_-"los personajes piensan"._

(Hago un comentario)

* * *

1 mes había pasado desde que Kotaro y Sakura habían aceptado sus sentimientos y ahora eran unos novios muy felices, aunque algo penosos.

Kotaro sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle toda la verdad sobre su vida a la peli-azul, y esperaba que entendiera el porque no le dijo nada desde un principio. La verdad es que no le creía a sus padres del todo, el porque tenían que ocultar su identidad, solo le habían dicho que en Japón había personas que tenían problemas con sus papá y que por eso era mejor cambiar de nombre y sobre todo de apellidos, más porque ahora estaban solos y esos tipos se podían aprovechar de ellos, aunque él a eso no le daba tanta importancia pues era un buen artista marcial y podía defenderlos, pero ellos no quisieron hacerle caso y el no tuvo más opción que aceptar lo que sus padres le dijeron. Pero lo que más le molestaba de esa situación, era que él era el único que había tenido que cambiar de nombre, sus hermanos y su madre conservaban el suyo.

Lo único que agradecía de todo eso, era el haber encontrado a Sakura, aunque se maldecía a si mismo por estarla engañando a la persona que más quería en el mundo (después de su mamá, claro está), pero por el momento no tenia otra opción.

-_"Rayos, mi vida es todo un misterio, pero no te preocupes Saki, pronto sabrás la verdad, espero que lo entiendas y no me dejes por haberte engañado en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, espero que mi madre pronto me de permiso para contarte todo, mientras quiero pasarla bien, después veremos que sucede koishii"-_ el chico caminaba por las calles de Nerima rumbo a su hogar pues recién había dejado a la oji-azul en el Dojo Tendo.

* * *

-"Musume, debes estar feliz; tu padre no se me declaró hasta que cumplimos los 18 años de prometidos, y al año nos casamos, así que casi no disfrutamos nuestro noviazgo"- dijo la artista marcial con una risita a su "pequeña".

-"Vaya, mi papá si que es raro, se te declaró a los 2 años de haberte conocido, que bueno que Kotaro se decidió en mes ½".

-"Hermanita, tu si que tienes suerte, a mí ni una mosca me pela, y si lo hace yo ni caso le hago".

-"Entiendo a lo que te refieres, demo no es mi culpa que ya sabes quien no te haga caso".

-"Si se refieren al hermano de Kotaro, Saori no esta tan perdida, la otra vez estaba hablando de ella"- informó el chico Saotome.

-"¡¿En serio?! , espero que no me estés engañando"-la castaña se puso contenta con la información.

-"Iie, a mi no me gusta jugar con eso"- reprochaba el castaño negando con el dedo-"no tengo porque mentirte, se que ese baka te gusta, solo ten cuidado".

-"Ni papá nos cuida tanto, demo no te preocupes, se cuidarme, por algo soy una Saotome Tendo"-dijo la chica con orgullo.

-"Creo que tosa la familia de Kotaro tiene su encanto, nunca había visto así a tu hermana"-Akane estaba contenta porque a sus hijas les estaba yendo bien, igual a su hijo que llevaba 2 semanas saliendo con Sora, pero esa alegría de le fue al recordar un pequeño problemita con nombre y apellido el cual estaba casado con ella-"bueno, creo tu padre no va a llegar otra vez, mejor vamos a levantar la mesa"- Akane estaba comenzando a odiar las artes marciales gracias a Ranma".

Sakura sabia que a su madre le molestaba que su padre se la pasara mucho tiempo en el trabajo-"Hai, yo también lo creo, si quieres yo recojo, tu ve a descansar, esos niños crecen como locos".

-"Arigato nena, demo es demasiado y se me hace injusto que recojas todo tu sola".

-"Mami, no te preocupes, Saori y yo limpiamos todo, ¡Va!, tú a descansar, no se diga más"- a Akane no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso a su hija, últimamente parecía que se había casado con ella en lugar de con Ranma, y a la chica no le gustaba que su mamá se esforzara de más.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad Ranma estaba bastante enojado con su amigo y a la vez tenia miedo de la reprimenda que seguramente su hermosa esposa le daría.

-"Baka, te dije que me despertaras en cuanto dieran las 2 Y YA SON LAS 6, seguro que Akane-chan me mata".

-"Gomen ne, demo es que estuve un tanto ocupado, demo si quieres te lo recompenso, cubro tus clases y nos vemos mañana"-Ryoga estaba un tanto asustado por la gran aura de batalla que despedía su amigo.

-"Hai, es buena idea, seguramente mi hermosa esposa querrá hacerme puré".

En ese momento llegó Kotaro para informar sobre sus clases.

-"Señor Saotome, vengo a infórmale que ya termine mis clases, quería pedirle permiso para salir tempra…"-el chico no terminó la frase porque fue interrumpido por el oji-azul.

-"Kotaro, tu te vienes conmigo, sirve que calmas a mi hija en lo que yo lo hago con mi mujer"- esto ultimo se escucho raro por lo que Ranma se apresuró a corregir-"Quiero decir que tu calmas a mi hija mientras yo calmo a mi mujer, no me veas de ese modo"

-"Esta bien, entonces vámonos señor, estoy listo".

* * *

Media hora después, Sakura y Kotaro habían ido por un helado, mientras que Ranma estaba afuera de su cuarto con todas sus cosas gracias a lo furiosa que Akane estaba.

-"Onegai Akane-chan, déjame entrar, prometo no volver a llegar tarde ¿hai?, e serio no vuelve a pasar, ya te explique que Ryoga no me despertó y por eso apenas llegué"-Ranma no quería dormir en otro lugar que no fuera su cuarto.

-"Hai, claro, ¿y quieres que te crea ese cuento?, no me engañes Ranma Saotome, seguramente ahora andas con otra porque a mi me vez fea, vieja y gorda"-la peli-azul estaba exagerando un poco las cosas.

-"Koishii, ¿cómo puedes creer eso?, yo jamás te cambiaria por ninguna"-_"digo, esta bien que he tenido mis aventuras pero ninguna es mejor que tú"_-"ni porque estuviera más bonita-(error Saotome, en verdad no aprendes), ante este ultimo comentario el oji-azul se maldijo a si mismo.

-"BAKA INSENSIBLE, TE ODIO, MUERETE"-Ranma estaba perdido.

-_Yo y mi bocota, esperaré a que caiga la noche y quizá me deje entrar"._

* * *

-"Abuela Cologne, ya es hora de comenzar todo ¿no crees?_, _ya hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo y mi hermano cada vez se enreda más con esa chica, no me parece buena idea que pase algo más entre ellos"-decía con seriedad una amazona que había llegado con Cologne.

-"Tienes razón pequeña, pero primero debemos esperar a Mouse, llega mañana", le di instrucciones de que regresará y le dijera todo al chico, ya no podemos esperar más".

Chidori al escuchar esto se alegró-"¿Entonces mi Mouse llega mañana?".

-"Así es, llega mañana para que el chico sepa lo que tiene que hacer".

-"Mi hijo sufrirá mucho, me siento muy mal por él, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que sepa toda la verdad, lo he pensado mucho y creo que es lo mejor".

-"Sabias que este día llegaría, ya fue tuyo por 17 años, ahora ha llegado el momento de que lo dejes ir".

-"El será mi hijo siempre, además, faltan solo 2 semanas para que cumpla la mayoría de edad y podrá decidir".

-"No tiene elección, a partir de hoy dejas de ser su madre, tienes que irte, entiéndelo, esas son las reglas, lo acordamos desde el momento que te entregamos al niño".

-"Tengo derecho a estar aquí, eso lo prometí como amazona y que yo sepa no estamos en China, además yo ya no soy una amazona desde que el momento en que fui mujer de Mouse".

-"Si, pero de todas formas tu aceptaste las condiciones, en cuanto el chico cumpliera 18, tu misión habría terminado y tendrías que marcharte".

-"Dejemos que el lo decida, dejemos que él decida si quiere que siga siendo su madre o no, es lo más justo, prefiero escuchar de él que ya no soy su madre a que ustedes me lo digan".

-"Mi señora, creo que esa es una buena opción".

-"Está bien, dejemos que el decida, Shampoo".

* * *

Al día siguiente los chicos fueron a la escuela y como siempre tuvieron un día bastante entretenido, después de clases Sakura tuvo la esperanza de que Kotaro la invitara a salir, pero para su mala suerte no fue así.

-"Demo, ¡Kotaro!, ayer prometiste llevarme a comer un helado"- la oji-azul puso cara de berrinche.

-"Lo sé, demo hoy me pidieron que llegara temprano a casa, por lo que entendí, ofukuro quiere decirme algo importante".

-"¡Mou!, ya que, tendré que conformarme con verte mañana"- dijo la chica en tono de derrota, algo decepcionada se acerco al peli-gris, le dio un beso y se fue.

Kotaro la vio irse con un grupo de amigas y más tranquilo se fue el también, trató de ir lo más rápido que pudo saltando de techo, cosa que ya nadie veía raro.

A los pocos minutos llegó al Neko-Hanten y al ver a su madre llorando le preocupó-"Madre, que tienes, ¿por qué estas así?

-"Tu madre esta feliz por mi regreso"-Mouse entro al local sorprendiendo al chico.

-"Padre, regresaste"- el oji-verde se acercó al chino y lo abrazó.

-"Así es Ranma, he regresado y tenemos que hablar".

-"Claro, cuéntame sobre tu viaje, ¿cómo te fue?"

-"Bien, bien, pero de lo que quiero que hablemos es otra cosa, dentro de dos semanas cumples la mayoría de edad y es hora de que aclaremos algunos puntos"-Mouse tomó asiento y le indicó al chico que también lo hiciera, el oji-verde se sentó junto a su madre.

-"¿Pasa algo malo?

-"Ranma, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, así que ponme mucha atención y no digas nada por lo meno hasta que termine de hablar, ¿entendido?"-Mouse estaba utilizando el tono más frio que tenia, por lo cual el peli-gris entendió que lo que el chico pato diría en verdad era importante.

"Entiendo bien, padre".

-"Cuando tenia 16 años, estaba muy enamorado de una chica llamada Shampoo, ella no me quería, me trataba muy mal y aparte estaba obsesionada con un chico, su nombre es Ranma Saotome"-Mouse se dio cuenta de la cara de asombro de el oji-verde-"Shampoo estaba obsesionada con él, pues la ley de las amazonas dice que las mujeres deben casarse con el hombre que les gane en batalla, ella trató por todos los medios quedarse con él, pero ese infeliz la trataba como criada, la humillaba, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por él y el imbécil se aprovechó de eso y la utilizó para su beneficio, y aunque me mataba verla destruida por culpa de ese idiota, nunca pude hacer nada para que desistiera"-en ese momento cortó la conversación pues quería encontrar las palabras "indicadas" para decirle al chico unas cuantas mentiras sobre Ranma-"Después de casi tres años, Ranma se casó con su prometida, Akane Tendo, pero el tenia una maldición, al tocar el agua fría se convertía en chica, Shampoo consiguió una poción que curaba a cualquiera que hubiera caído en Jusenkyo, Ranma lo supo y trató de aprovecharse de Shampoo para obtener la cura, ella pensó que el imbécil por fin le haría caso y accedió a darle un poco de la poción, pero el asqueroso idiota la tomo por la fuerza, y después de haberle quitado la virginidad, escapó diciéndole que no quería saber nada más de ella pues ya tenia lo que quería"- en ese momento Mouse se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba bastante sorprendido por el relato-"un mes después Shampoo se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, intentó contárselo a Saotome, pero el infeliz le dijo que estaba bien con su nueva familia y que su esposa también estaba embarazada, por lo cual no necesitaba de ese bebé, le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, que no le importaba, que se largaba a otro país y que ella ya no tenia nada que hacer en Nerima"-en ese punto decidió hacer otra pausa, pues tenia que darle tiempo al chico para que maquinara todo lo que había dicho, el peli-gris no podía entender como era que una persona tan bondadosa como Ranma se hubiera comportado de esa manera, pero aún no lograba entender que tenia que ver eso con él-"Shampoo fue infeliz durante los nueve meses que su embarazó duró, no sabia como seria su futuro en la aldea teniendo a un hijo el cual el padre no aceptaba, el día que el bebé iba a nacer las cosas se complicaron y Shampoo tuvo que dar a luz en este lugar, el bebé tardo mucho en nacer, y cuando por fin pudo dar a luz, Shampoo no resistió y murió, yo hice la promesa de cuidar a ese niño como si hubiera sido mi hijo, y ahora, cuando esta a punto de cumplir 18 años, debe vengar a su madre, así lo prometí y para eso lo entrené".

El chico al escuchar lo ultimo volteo a ver a Chidori esperando que ésta desmintiera todo lo dicho, pero al no obtener respuesta tuvo que hablar-"Eso quiere decir que yo era ese bebé, ¿no es cierto?"-la peli-purpura mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, pero Ranma*(ese asterisquito identificará al Ranma hijo) pudo notar las lagrimas que su "madre" estaba derramando-"entonces ustedes no son mis padres, yo soy un Saotome, mi madre no eres tú, mi madre se llamaba Shampoo, eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo he estado saliendo con mi hermana, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA?"-el oji-verde estaba furioso, así que para no seguir peleando salió del local.

* * *

Sakura estaba en su casa demasiado aburrida viendo la televisión, por ese día decidió no entrenar, le alegraba que pronto fueran vacaciones pues por las clases casi no había podido estar con Kotaro. En ese momento llegó su hermano bastante feliz-"¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?"-preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-"Y tu que crees, vengo de ver a Sora, no podía estar mejor"-respondió Yusuke mientras se sentaba frente a su hermana.

-"Vaya, por lo menos 2 de nosotros tenemos un motivo de carne y hueso para estar felices, la mala suerte esta con Saori, que de plano no encuentra nada".

-"Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi geme es presentarle a uno de mis amigos, porque, no le digas todavía, pero el hermano de Kotaro ya tiene novia".

-"¡Mou!, ya veo, demo creo que ya lo sabe porque no anda muy contenta que digamos".

-"Vaya, que mal por ella".

-"Chicos, me podrían ayudar por favor"-Akane les habló a sus hijos desde la COCINA (WARNING).

-"No puede ser, ofukuro está en la cocina"-dijo con miedo y a la vez bajito la mayor de los Saotome, tenia miedo de que su mamá la oyera y la hiciera probar su comida.

-"Debemos ir a ayudarla por nuestro bien y por el de los bebés".

-"Hai, estoy de acuerdo".

Y así, sin esperar que Akane los volviera a llamar, los chicos corrieron a la cocina.

* * *

Ya eran las 6 y Ranma tenía problemas porque Kotaro aún no llegaba a dar las clases, era extraño que el chico faltara ya que era muy cumplido-"Vaya, solo espero que no le haya pasado nada, mi hija se pondría muy mal".

-"Hay Saotome, vamos, deja de preocuparte, el chico en cualquier momento llega, además, deberías estar feliz porque hoy es tu cumpleaños.

-"Mmm, hai, tienes razón"-dijo feliz, pero al recordar un pequeño detallito su sonrisa se esfumó dando paso a una cara de terror-"aunque seguramente Akane querrá hacer el pastel, debo admitir que el del año pasado fue más comestible, solo nos dolió el estomago 2 días, y eso porque aceptó la ayuda de los chicos, si no, quizá me hubiera mandado al hospital, espero que el de este año sea mucho mejor".

En ese momento Ranma* entró al Dojo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Ranma-"Eres un maldito desgraciado, como pudiste hacernos esto"- el oji-azul no entendía la reacción del chico, por lo que no evitó el siguiente puñetazo.

Ryoga trató de calmar los ánimos por lo que detuvo al oji-verde–"Kotaro, matte, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué tu reacción?".

-"Porque este desgraciado no merece vivir"-después de decirle eso a Ryoga, se dirigió a su padre, el cual se frotaba el estomago-"te informo que renuncio, no pienso convivir ni un minuto más contigo, me voy a entrenar, yo le informaré a Sakura"-y sin más el chico regresó por donde entró.

-"¿Qué le sucedería a ese chico?"-Hibiki estaba bastante sorprendido.

-"No tengo ni la menor idea, demo seguramente alguien le dijo algo malo de mí"-(que te hace pensarlo querido Ranma, a por cierto, al final me casé con Miroku, jijiji)

-"Hai, eso es lo más seguro".

-"El que viva en el Neko-Hanten no le hace ningún bien".

-"Hai, ese lugar no es bueno para el chico, Saotome, demo no podemos hacer nada".

-"Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer y me tengo que relajar, hoy es mi cumpleaños, Hibiki, promete que no le dirás a nadie lo que pasó"

-"Esta bien "nenita", te lo prometo"-a Ryoga le gustaba molestarlo.

-"A quien llamas nenita, cerdo apestoso"-en ese momento Ranma se puso en posición de ataque.

-"Ah, así que quieres pelear, pues bien, veremos que tanto hemos mejorado".

-"Me parece perfecto"

Y así los dos artistas marciales comenzaron a pelear.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó, las cosas en la casa Saotome estaban de lo mejor ya que se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños número 37 del mejor artista marcial de todos los tiempos (que producción eh).

Nodoka y Genma no podían faltar, al igual que la hermana y cuñadas de este.

-"Debo admitir que la tía Akane si pudo hacer bien el pastel para mi tío"-dijo bajito la peli-roja para ser escuchada solo por sus primos.

-"La verdad es que este año nosotros hicimos la mayor parte de las cosas"-dijo en el mismo tono Yusuke.

-"No queríamos que les pasara algo malo a ella y a los bebés, claro, también nosotros queremos vivir"-decía para completar la onee-chan de los Saotome.

-"Ya veo, eso quiere decir que le tía Akane jamás va a cocinar bien"-decía la hija mayor de Nabiki.

La peli-roja notó algo raro en la mayor de los Saotome, así que decidió preguntar-"Sakura, no te veo muy bien, ¿pasa algo?"

-"Lo que pasa es que mi novio se tuvo que ir a entrenar y creo que será durante todas las vacaciones, no se me hace justo, demo ahora que su padre regresó quiere estar más tiempo con él y lo comprendo, porque si papá se fuera de casa durante ½ año primero lo golpearía y después no querría separarme de él".

-"¡Mou!, que mal, pero tienes razón"- la peli-roja abrazó a su prima, pero al hacerlo escucharon un fuerte golpe y se separaron rápidamente, solo para comprobar que uno de los invitados ahora formaba parte de la duela del Dojo (lo siento, es que invitaron a Miroku pero el tonto quiso propasarse con Ukyo, ¡HOMBRES!)

* * *

La fiesta duró hasta tarde, en verdad todos agradecían que ya fuera fin semana pues se sentían muertos de cansancio. A la hora de recoger las cosas Yusuke se quiso escapar, pero Ranma lo atrapó y lo obligó a ayudarlos.

-"Ni creas que te vas a librar, entre más seamos más rápido terminaremos, además tu te comiste por lo menos la mitad del pastel, así que nos tiene que ayudar".

-"Está bien oyaji, yo los ayudaré, demo, ¿no tienes una gelatina?, es que aun tengo hambre".

-"Hay mi vida, no cabe duda de que eres un Saotome"-decía Akane la cual había escuchado lo que su hijo decía y le entregó una gelatina.

El chico puso cara de niño pequeño al ver la gelatina-"Arigato mami".

-"Akane-chan, koishii, deberías irte a descansar, los niños, el panda y yo, lo arreglaremos todo"-ofreció el artista marcial observando a sus hijos y padre.

-"Te diría que no, demo me siento bastante cansada y estos niños cada vez pesan más".

-"Me lo imagino, serán unos niños muy sanos".

-"Nos vemos haya arriba"- Akane le dio un beso a su adorado tormento y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

-"¿CÓMO QUE SE FUE?"- el peli-gris no podía creer que Chidori se hubiera ido.

-"Ranma, cálmate"-ordenó Mouse en tono serio-"ella no tenia nada que hacer aquí, además, el que la vieras con odio sabiendo que ella no tenia la culpa de nada la hizo sentir mal, no pudo soportar que uno de sus hijos la despreciara".

-"Tú tuviste la culpa por no haberme dicho nada antes, además, no entiendo porque la dejaste ir sola si es tu esposa".

-"Ella ya no es mi problema".

-"¡Cobarde!".

-"Si, como quieras, me da igual, di lo que se te venga en gana, esa mujer solo me servía para no pensar tanto en tu madre"

-"Ya no te estoy creyendo nada de lo que dijiste en la tarde, la pregunta es. ¿Tú y quien más maquinaron este plan?"

-"Cologne y Shampoo, las dos contribuyeron".

-"La abuela y mi tía, ya veo, solo quiero decirte que también tu tiempo como mi padre ha terminado, de aquí en adelante haré las cosas a mi manera, el único culpable es Saotome y no pienso herir a más personas por su culpa".

-"Si lo dices por esa chica, recuerda que ella es la causante de que ese idiota te abandonara".

-"Ella ni si quiera sabe nada, así que queda libre de culpa".

En ese punto Mouse se desespero-"QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TE ENTRENÉ PARA DESTRUIR A TODA LA FAMILIA".

-Lo entiendo y te agradezco que me hayas entrenado, pero esta es decisión mía, no tiene nada que ver contigo".

-"Tu madre tenia mucho que ver conmigo no lo entiendes".

-"Pues entonces haremos las cosas por separado, no cuentes conmigo para tus planes".

-"Mocoso insolente"-Cologne que se había mantenido al tanto de la conversación decidió intervenir-"fuiste educado para eliminar a esa familia, no para que hicieras lo que se te diera la gana".

-"Eso poco me importa".

-"En ese caso, vete y has lo que quieras, se que tarde o temprano regresaras".

-"No estés tan segura de eso abuela"-el chico subió a su habitación, guardó sus cosas y se marchó, aún no sabia que haría, pero si sabia que Saotome la pasaría muy mal.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, (perfeccionando técnica ultra secreta Saotome) PARA USTEDES EL TIGRE CAIDO (imagínenme de rodillas frente a la computadora): PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON…, LO QUE SI ES QUE NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A HACER SEPUKKU.

LO SIENTO, PERO ES QUE VER INUYASHA ME QUITA MUCHO TIEMPO, ADEMÁS DE QUE AHÍ DÍAS EN QUE NO ESTOY AL CIEN EN MI CASA POR CUIDAR AL BEBÉ, PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERÑA PRONTO, Y QUE EN VACACIONES ACTUALIZARÉ MÁS SEGUIDO.

OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

PARA COMO VA LA HISTORIA NO CREO QUE HAYA FINAL FELIZ, SE LOS DIGO DE UNA VEZ.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO, NO LES DIGO CUANDO PERO YO LES AVISO.

SAYONARA.

* * *

PALABRAS EN JAPONES:

Koishii: Mi amor, mi vida

Musume: Hija.

Demo: Pero.

Iie: No.

Baka: idiota.

Hai: Si.

Arigato: Gracias.

Gomen ne: Perdón

Onegai: Por favor.

-Chan: Se usa ara personas pequeñas o a las que se les quiere mucho.

¡Mou!: ¡Oh! (Expresión de frustración o fastidio)

Ofukuro. Mamá.

Matte: Espera.

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor.

Oyaji: Viejo (es papá dicho de una manera poco formal)


	7. ¡No son 2 son 3!

CAPITULO #6

¡NO SON DOS, SON TRES!

KONNICHI WA.

SOLO RECORDAR QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN SENSEI RUMIKO TAKAHASHI A LA CUAL LE AGRADESCO LA EXISTENCIA DE ESTA SERIE Y TAMBIEN DE INUYASHA, RANMA E INU SON UNOS LINDOS BAKAS.

¡TE AMO MIROKU! (gomen ne, me emocioné un poco).

SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER.

-"los personajes hablan".

_-"los personajes piensan"._

(Hago un comentario)

* * *

2 meses habían pasado desde que Ranma* se había marchado, Sakura se estaba hartando de no poder verlo, cada día estaba de peor humor.

-"¡YUSUKE, YA BASTA!"

-"Yare, yare hermanita, en verdad das miedo, así ningún chavo se te va a querer acercar".

-"Ese, no-es-tu-problema, además, yo ya tengo novio".

-"Hai, un novio que ni una carta te ha mandado en todo este tiempo"-Yusuke quería que su hermana se olvidara del oji-verde.

-"Si no lo ha hecho es porque debe estar muy ocupado"-se defendía la chica, pero sin creer en ninguna de sus palabras.

-"Aja, y a mi me pusieron una maxibución y me quede lelo ¿o que?"

-"Pues si no dejas de hablar lo más probable es que eso pase"-advirtió la chica con una mirada asesina.

-"Yare, yare, ya no digo nada, pero no te atreverías ¿na?"

-"No lo se, si me retas o me molestas puede que lo haga"-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado que aterraba a su hermano.

-"No amenaces a tu hermano nena"-Ranma por alguna razón que ni el mismo sabia había llegado temprano a su casa.

-"Gomen ne otou-san"-decía la chica yendo a los brazos de su padre.

-"Y ese milagro oyaji"

-"¿Acaso no puedo venir temprano a ver a mi familia niño?"-decía el chico de la trenza poniéndose en guardia, Sakura solo negó con la cabeza por el comentario de su hermano.

-"Con que quieres pelea, está bien, me servirá de entrenamiento oyaji".

Y así, después de no más de 10minutos podemos ver como Yusuke se encuentra enterrado en el suelo-"Te falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel musuko"-decía con su típica sonrisa de victoria el chico de la trenza (como ya pasó el tiempo, ya volvió a salir).

-"Ran-chan, pobre chico, sabes que tu eres más fuerte que él y Ryoga juntos"-decía la recién llegada Ukyo.

-"Lo se, aunque Ryoga se ha vuelto muy fuerte en este tiempo".

-"Si tu lo dices"-dijo en forma indiferente-"Y ¿Dónde está Akane?"

-"En la habitación, debe permanecer en reposo, los niños pueden nacer en cualquier momento".

-"Debes estar orgulloso Ran-chan"-dijo la chica al ver el estado de ensoñación de su mejor amigo.

-"Claro, aunque Ryoga también está feliz, pues sus hijos van a tener a la madre más linda, cariñosa y hermosa de la tierra"-ante el comentario de Ranma, la chica se puso roja pues él nunca la había alabado tanto, aunque la verdad también estaba nerviosa pues al recordar lo que hace unos meses había pasado con su amigo la ponía en las nubes.

-"Arigato Ran-chan, demo Akane no se queda atrás".

-"Bueno, es que ella es la mujer más bella de todo el universo"-respondió embobado.

-"Mou Ran-chan, ya me habías ilusionado"-dijo con reproche pero a la ves con una risita la castaña-"bueno, iré a ver a Akane".

-"Claro, pasa, estas en tu casa"-Ranma sabia que su amiga no le diría nada a Akane, por lo que había permitido que siguiera viendo a su mujer.

-"Arigato"-antes de entrar, Ukyo volteó a ver al chico que estaba tallándose la cabeza-"por cierto Yusuke, Sora está con tu hermana"-al decir esto el castaño salió volando.

Ukyo al verlo sonrió-"Parece mi querido Ranma que el chico en lo único que no se parece a ti es en lo lanzado, tu eras algo lento".

-"Oe, ni te quejes porque tu estabas que te morías por mi, y quizá aun lo estés" –dijo las ultimas 6 palabras a manera de que Ukyo no lo pudiera escuchar.

-"Eres muy chistoso Ran-chan"-la castaña se acerco a Ranma y le dio un beso en la mejilla-"Bueno, ahora si ya voy a verla".

-"Hai".

La chica se acercó a su la chica se dirigió al cuarto de Akane, mientras que Ranma fue a la cocina (raro, jijiji).

* * *

-"Mmm, creo que ya es hora de regresar, no puedo hacer esperar más a mi "padre""-decía el peli-gris que estaba abrazando a su novia.

-"¿Padre?, ¿eso quiere decir que regresaras a Nerima amor?"-la chica soltó el abrazo.

-"Si, pero si tu quieres puedes venir conmigo, por mi no hay ningún problema"-el oji-verde la volvió a abrazar.

La chica acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ranma*(solo a mi se me ocurre ponerle el mismo nombre que padre, en fin), meditaba si irse con el era buena idea, por un lado lo quería más que a nadie, él la había entendido y la había apoyado después de perder a su familia, además, no tenia a donde ir, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba; pero por otro lado, no le agradaba para nada el odio que el chico le tenia a su padre.

-"Piénsalo"-dijo el chico al ver que su novia no respondía-"se que te pido mucho pues se que te alejaría de tus amigos, pero si logro conseguir lo que quiero, créeme que no te haría falta nada; creo que esos amazonas malgastaron su tiempo al enseñarme muchas técnicas pues no necesitaré de la fuerza para lo que quiero, con tener sangre Saotome ya tengo el futuro asegurado, Ranma Saotome va a pagar caro el haberme abandonado".

-"Seria mejor que esperaras un tiempo más, por lo que me haz dicho, su esposa no tardará en dar a luz, por lo menos dale 3 mese más para que disfrute a sus hijos y después haz lo que quieras".

Ranma* observó a la chica y después de pensarlo unos segundos, decidió que haría lo que Yura le pedía-"Esta bien, te daré ese gusto, aunque a como lo dijiste parecía que mis intenciones son matarlo, y no es así, lo mínimo que haré e quitarle la mitad de su fortuna, si quiere morirse después de eso, será su problema".

-"Está bien"-_"lamentó saber que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, lo mejor será esperarte aquí"._

* * *

-"Y bien Ukyo, ¿no piensas perdonar a Ryoga?"-preguntó esperanzada la peli-azul.

La castaña cruzó sus brazos-"No tengo nada que perdonarle, demo si a lo que te refieres es que si pensó regresar con él, la repuesta es no".

-"¡Mou Ukyo!, ¿si se quieren porque no lo intentan otra vez?"-la peli-azul aun no entendía las razones de su amiga, pero la verdad era que el corazón de Ukyo le pertenecía a alguien más.

-"Lo pensaré, demo aun no estoy segura, no quiero estar casada con una sombra".

-"¿Tan mal estaban?, demo si se veían tan lindos".

-"Lo sé, pero yo ya no aguantaba más sus celos, le dejé claro que no pensaba dejar de trabajar y mucho menos pensaba ser la esposa sumisa que espera que su marido regrese del trabajo mientras ella se queda en la casa cocinando, y además viaja mucho y eso lo detesto, prefiero vivir una vida de soltera aunque aún esté casada".

-"Cierto, no recordaba que aun no se divorcian".

-"Iie, aún no lo hacemos".

-"Eso quiere decir que aún hay esperanzas para ustedes"-Akane tenia la esperanza de que las cosas entre sus amigos se arreglaran, por el bien de sus hijos y sobre todo del de ellos (gomen ne Akane, pero dudo mucho que se reconcilien, jijiji, aunque amo a Miroku esos 2 aún me la deben).

-"Ya te dije que no lo se…Akane, onegai, no insistas".

-"Esta bien, te dejaré en paz, demo enserio…piénsalo".

-"¡Mou!, eres un caso perdido".

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el tejado Yusuke y Sora conversaban muy entretenidamente (léase: los mocosos aprovechaban el tiempo para besuquearse).

-"Ya koishii…para…me haces cosquillas"-el chico le daba pequeños besos en el cuello a su amada.

-"Oye, ¿en verdad no te importa que tus papás no estén juntos?"-el chico formuló la pregunta pero sin dejar de besarla.

-"Iie, ya me da igual, al fin y al cabo otou-san nunca estaba".

-"Ya veo".

-"Me imagino que estar en tu familia debe ser genial, tienes un Dojo, tu madre y padre son muy buenas personas…"-

-"…Una novia increíble y unos primos y amigos algo raros"- completó el chico, haciendo que con lo primero Sora se sonrojara un poco-"pero no todo es perfección, a veces siento que el apellido Saotome me pesa mucho, mi papá ahora es uno de los hombres más ricos de Tokio y debo comportarme si no quiero ir a dar a un internado".

La chica miró a su novio, lo acercó y le dio un beso-"Creo que por esa parte exageras, mis tíos nunca haría algo así".

-"Claro que lo haríamos"-Ranma que recién había subido asustó un poco a los chicos.

-"Oyaji, ¿qué haces aquí?"-preguntó con curiosidad el chico.

-"Bueno, aquí acostumbraba venir a relajarme un poco; a pensar, no sé, este lugar es muy tranquilo".

-"Hai, lo sé, y aparte es donde mejor vista hay".

-"Hai, eso también".

-"¿En verdad serias capas de enviar a Yusuke a un internado?"-la chica no sabia lo ocurrente que su tío podía ser.

-"Claro que no…como crees…está bien que da lata pero no es para tanto…después de todo si quisiera deshacerme de él solo tendría que sacar sus cosas a la calle"-eso hizo reír a Sora, pero al castaño no le hizo mucha gracia.

-"Chicos, los dejo continuar con lo que estaban, nos vemos luego"-Ranma estaba a punto de bajar, pero un aura de batalla que se sentía bastante cerca llamó su atención, al voltear se dio cuenta de que un objeto extraño iba en dirección a su hijo-"YUSUKE CUIDADO"-el castaño ante la advertencia de su padre, tomó a su novia en brazos y esquivó el ataque.

-"¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! , ¡Por poco y nos da!"

-"Yusuke, entra a la casa y cierra la puerta…no le digas nada a tu madre o la preocuparás"-el peli-negro se veía bastante serio.

-"Demo, oyaji, yo te…"-la mano se Sora en su hombro hizo que el castaño callara, la volteó a ver, después a su papá y asintió, hizo lo que Ranma le pidió y se fue, aunque no muy convencido de hacerlo.

Ranma al ver que su hijo ya estaba adentro decidió empezar con una conversación que seguramente seria muy larga-"MOUSE, YA PUEDES SALIR DE DONDE ESTES".

-"Vaya Saotome…no se te escapa nada, se ve que haz mejorado en estos años".

-"Lo mismo digo"-al oji-azul no le agradaba para nada el regreso del chino-"¿a que has venido?, que yo sepa ya no pensabas regresar a Japón, y menos a este lugar que tantos malos recuerdos te ha de traer".

-"Ese no es tu problema Saotome".

-"Tienes razón, pero no quiero que te acerques a mi familia".

-"Jajaja…Saotome, lamento informarte que ya me acerqué a tu familia"-el chico de la trenza se puso tenso ante esa confesión-"quizá no directamente, pero si a través de mi hijo Ranma, al que ustedes conocen como Kotaro".

Ranma se puso furioso por lo dicho por el chico pato-"Así que ese idiota es tu hijo".

-"No precisamente…más bien…es el tuyo…es tu hijo y de Shampoo, mi querida Shampoo".

Ahora todo quedaba claro para Ranma, siempre vio algo especial en ese chico, sus técnicas eran iguales a las que Cologne utilizó en algunas ocasiones, además la mirada del chico era igual a la de él, los ojos eran una combinación entre los de él y de Shampoo, la sonrisa que este tenia-"¡Maldición!"-el oji –azul no sabia que iba a hacer, si Akane se enteraba lo más seguro era que le pediría el divorcio pues las cosas entre ellos no iban muy bien, y ahora con esto estaba frito, lo que si es que si él era el que le decía la verdad su castigo sería más leve-"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, quiero que te largues".

-"Por lo pronto lo haré…pero pronto tendrás noticias de mí".

_-"Me he metido en un maldito lío, Saotome o bien tu haces los problemas, o los problemas vienen a ti, estoy frito"._

* * *

Akane y Ukyo venían bajando de las escaleras, cuando escucharon unos ruidos en la cocina.

-"Yusuke…anata…espera, alguien puede entrar"-la chica no sabia que hacer con su novio, desde hace un buen rato el chico la tenia subida en una mesa y no paraba de besarla y tocarla (y la niña tan inocente que se deja, aaaaaaaayyyy, me desesperan, que aprendan a mí, que ya le dije a Miroku que descendientes hasta los 25 y para eso faltan 8 años, jijiji).

-"Todos están muy ocupados"-el chico decía esto sin dejar ni un momento su "tarea"-2nadie va a entrar, no te preocupes".

-"Cof, cof…lamentamos interrumpirlos pero ya nos tenemos que ir Sora, después puedes venir a ver, si quieres"-Ukyo no sabia que era lo mejor, si reprender a su hija por lo que estaba haciendo o reírse por lo bochornoso que debía de estar siendo todo para su retoño, lo que si sabia era que tendría una larga platica con ella pues aun no quería ser abuela.

La chica estaba roja por la vergüenza, rápidamente quitó a Yusuke, se abrochó la blusa, acomodó su falda y se dirigió hacia la salida, después le daría su merecido a su novio.

-"Akane, nos vemos luego…Yusuke…Sora vendrá a verte después".

El chico estaba muerto de la vergüenza por lo cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Yusuke, si iban a estar de ese modo hubieran ido a tu habitación…creo que Sora está enojada contigo, y no me extraña hijo".

-"Ya no me digas más ofukuro, fue vergonzoso".

-"Sera mejor que hagas tu tarea…si es que tienes, mientras yo iré a descansar".

-"Hai ".

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la casa Kuonji (que rápido llegaron, lo lindo de vivir a 1 cuadra de la casa de tus amigos, jijiji).

-"Hija, ya estas grande y puedes decidir lo que quieres hacer, en un mes cumples 17, solo faltaría un año para que puedas hacer lo que quieras de tu vida, pero mientras vivas conmigo debes tener ciertos cuidados con tu vida sentimental, así que si quieren tener sexo"-por la naturalidad con que su madre lo dijo, la chica se puso roja-"deben protegerse"

-"Lo sé mamá, gomen ne…yo le advertí a ese baka que se detuviera…demo, no me hizo caso".

-"O quizá no lo incitaste a parar…hija se que esto es incomodo pero te lo tenía que decir…será mejor que vayas a tu habitación y descanses".

-"Hai ofukuro…gomen ne".

* * *

_-"Será mejor que lo haga pronto, creo que primero se lo diré a Sakura, es lo mejor, pero en que estas pensando Saotome, claro que no puedes decirle, la lastimaras más, creo que Ukyo podrá aconsejarme"- _Ranma bajó de la azotea y se dirigió a la casa de Ukyo, y una vez que llegó tocó la puerta.

-"¿Sucedió algo malo Ran-chan?"- la castaña se preocupó un poco.

-"¿Puedo pasar?"-Ukyo se hizo a un lado para que su amigo pasara-"U-chan, necesito un consejo".

-"Por la cara que traes me imaginó que es algo serio"- ambos se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron frente a frente.

Ranma dudó un poco pero decidió hablar-"U-chan…yo…la verdad no se que hacer".

La castaña se percató de que el oji-azul estaba nervioso-"¿Es algo malo?

El peli-negro asintió-"Tuve un hijo con Shampoo"-ante la confesión la oji-azul quedo hecha piedra.

En cuanto reaccionó tomó a Ranma del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a agitarlo-"como pudiste Ranma, ¿sabes lo que puede pasar si Akane se entera en estos momentos?"-la verdad es que Ukyo también se sentía traicionada.

-"Claro que se lo que puede pasar, por eso primero te lo dije a ti"-el chico tomó las manos de su amiga y le pidió que se sentara junto a él-"se que tú también debes sentirte mal, por lo que hemos vivido, pero el ya tiene 18 años, igual que Sakura, pero no me enteré se su existencia hasta hoy, cuando Mouse me lo dijo".

-"Entonces Shampoo y Mouse regresaron, las cosas se van a poner complicadas.

-"Shampoo murió al tener al niño…todos lo conocen, mi hijo es Kotaro, el ex novio de Sakura"

Lamentablemente para el chico, Sora en ese momento iba bajando las escaleras y escuchó lo último, sin pensarlo ni un minuto regresó a su habitación tratando de subir como había bajado, en completo silencio, y una vez dentro de esta marcó el número del celular de Sakura.

-Moshi, moshi".

-"Sakura, tu papá esta en mi casa y le acaba de decir a mi mamá una estupidez".

-"¿Nani?, ¿de que hablas?, y ¿por qué le dices estúpido a mi otou-san?"

-"Amiga…Kotaro es tu hermano".

-"…"

-"¿Sakura?, ¿sigues ahí?, ¡Mou!, kuso, la regué"

-Sakura al escuchar lo que su amiga le dijo, salió volando en dirección a casa de los Kuonji. Al llegar comenzó a tocar la puerta como loca. Ukyo se apresuró a abrir, y en cuanto lo hizo la chica entró sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-"¡Cómo pudiste!"-la chica comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho a su padre.

Ranma entendió lo que pasaba y la abrazó-"perdóname pequeña, yo no lo sabia".

-"¡No te creo!"-trató de zafarse del abrazó pero no pudo-"Ahora entiendo porque se fue".

Ranma mantuvo así a su hija hasta que esta se tranquilizó un poco –"Saki, prométeme que no le dirás nada a tu madre, quiero decírselo yo"-la chica aún en los brazos de Ranma solo asintió, la chica por más que quisiera no podía parar de llorar, pues ahora sabia que al chico que tanto había amado era su hermano.

-"Si Akane la ve así se va a preocupar, será mejor que se quede a dormir aquí por lo menos esta noche"-Ukyo se acercó y tomó el lugar de Ranma al abrazar a la chica-"Sinceramente creo que estás en problemas".

-"Yo también lo creo"-el oji-azul posó su mirada en su hija-"creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será que se quede adormir está noche aquí, creo que también mandaré a los otros 2, no creo poder decirle la verdad a Akane con ellos presentes".

* * *

-"Seria buena idea que dejaras de ignorarlo"-Ukyo pensaba que su hija estaba siendo muy injusta con Yusuke.

-"Se lo merece por baka descuidado".

-"Debes tomar en cuenta que tu también tuviste la culpa no solo él".

-"No te preocupes mañana lo perdonaré, solo quiero castigarlo un poco".

-"Hay hija eres igual a tu tío Ranma, tu orgullo puede más".

-"Pues prefiero parecerme a él y no a papá".

-"Doy gracias a que n tu ni tu hermano son unos desorientados".

-"Nop, no lo somos, y esperemos que este bebé también se libre de esa maldición".

-"Yo también lo espero".

En ese momento Yusuke se acercó a hablar con Sora.

-"Tía Ukyo, ¿podría robarme a su hija un momento?"

-"Hai, claro, yo debo preparar la cena, suerte"-dijo guiñándole un ojo al castaño y yendo hacia la cocina.

El chico intentó acercarse a sora, pero esta se lo impidió-"Ni te atrevas Yusuke Saotome, un paso más y te mando a volar al otro lado de Nerima"-advirtió levantando su puño.

-"Koishii, onegai, ya perdóname, se que fue una imprudencia y que debí hacerte caso, demo…"

-"¡Fuiste un bakayaro y no te aguantaste ni a tu cuarto!"-al recordar el mal momento la chica volvió a enfurecerse, rápidamente cambió su semblante a uno tierno, lo cual a Yusuke le pareció genial, sora tomó la mano de su novio y lo llevó a su patio-"Anata, acércate un poco ¿hai?"

El chico embelesado accedió gustoso a las peticiones de su novia-"Hai".

La chica casi rosando los labios de su novio prosiguió-"Anata, quiero hacer algo que no podía hacer adentro porque seria peligroso.

-"A sí, ¿y que es eso?"

Rápidamente la chica cambió su expresión y respondió-"¡Mandarte a volar por los cielos!, ¡YUSUKE NO BAKA!"-e inmediatamente el castaño salió volando llegando al otro lado de Nerima.

Cuando Sora regresó supuso que algo malo había pasado pues su amiga estaba llorando-"Saki, ¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó bastante preocupada por su amiga.

-"Mi mamá va a dar a luz, pero todavía le falta un mes".

-"Entonces ya pasó"-la chica Hibiki abrazó a su amiga.

-"Hai, creo que no soportó el saber que papá le fue infiel…tu mamá ya fue a ver, dice que llamará en cuanto tenga noticias".

-"No te preocupes, todo estará bien, veras como no pasa de un susto"-_"Creo que no fue buena idea mandar a volar a Yusuke, por lo menos no en estos momentos"._

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Ranma estaba bastante desesperado dando vueltas por el pasillo.

-"Saotome, será mejor que te calmes, no va a pasar nada mal, Akane-chan es fuerte"-Ryoga trataba de darle ánimos a su amigo.

-"Ryoga tiene razón Ran-chan, Akane es fuerte y te aseguro que esos niños también"-Ukyo se dirigió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó.

-"Arigato U-chan, solo espero que en verdad todo esté bien, nunca me perdonaría si algo malo le pasara a Akane y mis hijos".

-"No seas tan duro contigo, no todo es tu culpa".

-"A ¿no?, y de quien más podría ser"-Ranma se apartó de su amiga.

-"De Mouse y de Cologne, no debieron haberte ocultado esto durante tantos años, si lo hubieras sabido desde un principio, las cosas serian más fáciles".

-"O bien, Yusuke y Saori no habrían nacido, Akane seguramente hubiera corrido a los brazos de Ryoga y tu estarías conmigo"-este ultimo comentario no le agradó a Ryoga pues vio como su esposa se ponía roja.

En ese momento llegó Tofu que fue quien atendió a Akane, necesitaba darle información al oji-azul.

-"Ranma, los niños ya nacieron pero están un poco delicados por no haber cumplido el tiempo que necesitaban, te permitiremos ver a la niña 5 minutos y a los niños 10, la verdad…la niña está un poco delicada, seria buena idea que la bautizaran pues puede pasar lo peor".

-_"No son 2 son 3, no cabe duda de que soy un maldito bakayaro"-_"¡Ni se les ocurra pensar en lo peor, hagan lo que sea necesario pero sálvenla!"

-"Lo haremos Ranma, intentaremos hacerlo".

* * *

-"Hola"

-"Hola"-Akane se notaba bastante triste.

-"¿Puedo pasar?"-Akane asintió con la cabeza, Ranma se acercó a ella y se arrodilló poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de la chica-"perdóname"-dijo en un susurro.

-"Ya lo hice, pero quiero tiempo, dame tiempo Ranma, esto no es fácil para mí"-

-"Créeme que para mí tampoco, pero está bien, si quieres me voy por un tiempo de la casa, para no estar tan lejos puedo irme con U-chan, tiene habitaciones de más".

-"Hai, creo que es buena idea".

-"Vi a los bebés"-dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia un costado para observar a su esposa.

-"A mí no me han dejado verlos, dicen que debo esperar un poco más, pero…"-en ese momento no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar-"me preocupa mi bebita…Ranma…no quiero que le pase nada".

-"Yo tampoco quiero perderla"-dijo levantándose para abrazar a su esposa-"sabes…aunque está chiquita, se parece mucho a ti".

-"eso mismo me dijo Tofu".

Ranma se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente a Akane-"Iré a ver a los chicos, deben estar preocupados, de paso, iré por algunas de mis cosas"-sin más, el chico de la trenza se fue, con la esperanza de que las cosas se solucionaran. Estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario siempre y cuando su mujer lo perdonara.

* * *

Y A CONTINUACIÓN, LES PRESENTO LA TECNICA DEL TIGRE CAIDO (IMAGINENME DE RODILLASPIDIENDO PERDON)

GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE, GOMEN NE…

SE QUE DIJE QUE ESTE CAPITULO SALDRIA ANTES, PERO CON LO QUE ME HA PASADO MI AUTOESTIMA NO HA ESTADO MUY ELEVADA QUE DIGAMOS, SI NO ME APURO ME LLEVARÉ MI PRIMER EXTRAORDINARIO, EN VERDAD, ADEMÁS CON ESO DE CUIDAR AL BEBÉ ME LLEVO MUCHO TIEMPO.

OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.

TRATARÉ DE APURARME CON EL SIGUIENTE, PERO NO LES PROMETO NADA.

YO LES AVISO.

SAYONARA.

* * *

VOCABULARIO EN JAPONES:

Yare, yare: Calma, calma.

Hai: Si

¿Na?: Pregunta que requiere de una respuesta afirmativa, los chicos usan el na y las chicas el ne.

Gomen ne: Perdón, lo siento.

Otou-san: Papá

Oyaji: Viejo (papá dicho de una manera poco formal)

Arigato: Gracias.

-chan: Se utiliza para personas pequeñas o a las que se les tiene mucho aprecio.

Demo: Pero.

Mou: Expresión de frustración o fastidio (¡Oh!).

Oe: ¡Oye!

Iie: No.

Onegai: Por favor.

Koishii: Mi amor, mi vida.

Anata: Querido, mi amor, cualquier cursilería de esas (también significa tú).

Baka: Idiota, baboso, tonto, etc.

Moshi, moshi: Bueno, bueno (es el modo de contestar el teléfono).

¿Nani?: ¿Qué?

Kuso: Mierda, maldición.

Bakayaro: Estúpido idiota, estúpido cretino.


	8. Ukyo da a luz ¿Ranma es el papá?

**CAPITULO #7**

**DESPUÉS DE 8 MESES LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ**

**KONNICHI WA A TODOS, OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL ANTERIOR CAP.**

**SOLO RECORDAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ NO M EPERTENECEN (BUENO FUERA, PERO NO)**** SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, A QUIEN LE DEBO LA EXISTENCIADERANMA ½ E INUYASHA.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER.**

-"los personajes hablan".

_-"los personajes piensan"._

(Hago un comentario)

* * *

2 meses habían pasado desde el nacimiento de los trillizos y estos ya llevaban 1 semana en su casa.

Ranma aún seguía con Ukyo, pues a sus 8 meses de embarazo cualquier cosa podía pasar y él la quería cuidar.

-"Ran-chan, Akane ya te perdonó, ¿por qué no regresas a tu casa?, yo estaré bien".

-"Gomen ne, demo no pienso dejarte sola en un momento como este, mis sobrinitos deben estar bien, además ya lo platique con Akane-chan y está de acuerdo"-el chico de la trenza volteó para todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca-"Además, tu sabes que pueden ser míos".

-"Contigo no se puede, demo arigato, si sucediera algo los niños no tendrían que preocuparse porque tu estarías aquí, demo insisto en que las cuentas…"

-"Yo insisto en que me quedaré"-Ranma tuvo que interrumpir a Ukyo porque Kei venia entrando, el chico se notaba cansado y bastante golpeado, todo por haber entrenado en el Dojo Tendo-Saotome.

-"Vaya, creo que mi hija se desquitó un poco contigo"-dijo en burla el oji-azul al ver el estado del chico.

-"Creo que estaba enojada, parece que volvió a ver a Kotaro".

Al escuchar eso Ranma que estaba comiendo un plato de Ramen se atragantó y una vez que se recuperó comenzó a interrogar al chico-"Como que lo vio".

-"Parece que regresó ayer y fue a ver directo a Sakura".

-"Shimatta, tengo que hablar con él, ¿no sabes en donde lo vio Sakura?"

-"Mmm, Iie, no me quiso decir".

-"Creo que es momento de enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis actos".

-"Espero que el chico entienda razones, seguramente lo han envenenado y está en tu contra".

-"Eso no lo dudo, después de todo Mouse es el más afectado por la muerte de Shampoo, digo, él la amaba, o por lo menos eso decía"-Ranma sabia que las cosas no serian tan fáciles.

-"Pues yo no se quienes son esos de los que hablan, pero lo que si se es que no permitiré que ese baka le haga daño a Saki"-Kei sabia que esta era su oportunidad para acercarse la mayor de los Saotome como algo más que su amigo.

-"Arigato Kei demo prefiero que ninguno se meta en esto, quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera, además no creo que Kotaro le quiera hacer algo a Sakura, después de todo, aunque me duela saberlo, ellos se quisieron mucho".

-"Hai, a veces creo que aún lo quiere, y por eso quiero hacer algo por ella".

-"Creo que por ese lado si me puedes ayudar, tienes mi permiso, puedes hacerte novio de mi hija"-Ranma sabia que no tenia alternativa, era eso o que sus hijos estuvieran enamorados uno del otro.

Kei feliz por su logro solo asintió-_"Bien, solo hace falta actuar"._

* * *

-"Sakura, no te quedes ahí sentada y ayúdanos que son 3"-Saori y Akane estaban desesperadas porque los 3 pequeños estaban llorando.

-"Iie, dicen que cuando estas enojada no debes acercarte a los bebés, es malo para ellos"-contestó mientras leía su manga.

-"A eso yo le llamo escaparse de sus deberes".

-"No es mi obligación cuidarlos, no so mis hijos".

-"Pero si tus hermanos"-reprochó Saori.

-"Si vieras que preocupada estoy"-dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-"¡Chicas ya!, dejen de pelear; Saori, ya no le digas nada, es obvio que tu hermana no piensa mover ni un solo dedo".

-"Que bueno que te das cuenta".

-"¡¿Qué te pasa Sakura?!-Akane estaba desesperada por el comportamiento de su hija.

-"¡No me pasa nada Akane!"-el modo en que la chica dijo el nombre de su madre dejó sorprendidas a las otras 2 mujeres, y por los gritos los niños que se habían calmado un poco volvieron a llorar. La oji-azul se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y decidió irse por un rato.

**-**_"Shimatta, tengo que olvidarme de lo que pasó o seré un caso perdido, debo hablar con otou-san, se que él no haría algo así solo porque si, mamá debió haber hecho algo"._

La chica no sabía a donde ir y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el parque, por lo que decidió sentarse cerca del lago. Kei que la había estado siguiendo, decidió comenzar con su "trabajo", así que se acercó hacia donde estaba la chica-"Konnichi wa Saki".

-"Konnichi wa Kei, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?"

-"Iie, recién llegué"-respondió mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga-"¿qué te sucede?, te ves algo triste".

-"Solo quiero saber la verdad, necesito saber porque otou-san tuvo un hijo con otra ya estando con ofukuro"

-"la verdad Saki, mi papá ya sabia lo que estaba pasando, no sabia del hijo, pero si de la infidelidad de tu padre, demo yo no puedo decirte nada, creo que tu papá es el que debe decirte la verdad".

Sakura posó su mirada en la de su amigo y lo abrazó, él feliz correspondió el gesto, pero lo siguiente que la chica dijo, le dolió en verdad-"Kei, ¿por qué él?, no lo puedo olvidar, aún no lo he podio hacer y lo extraño"-el chico la separó un poco y con decisión le robó un beso, Sakura se sorprendió y se tensó un poco, aunque después de reflexionarlo un poco, decidió corresponder el gesto, necesitaba olvidar y quizá su amigo le podría ayudar.

Al separarse, el castaño la miró y habló decidido-"Sakura Saotome, dame una oportunidad".

-"Kei, no se lo que siento por ti, demo esta bien, vamos a intentarlo"-el chico ante su gran logro sonrió y volvió a besar a la oji-azul.

* * *

-"Mouse ¿qué haces aquí?"-el chico se sorprendió por la presencia del chico pato.

-"¿Mouse?, ¿acaso ya no me llamaras padre?-preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"No veo la necesidad de hacerlo".

-"Va, da igual, por lo que veo tu también vienes por Saotome, ¿o me equivoco?"

-"Yo solo quiero lo que me corresponde".

-"¿Dinero?"

-"Si, y un apellido, no es que lo quiera tanto para llevar su nombre, después de todo seria Ranma Saotome hijo y que yo sepa ese apellido aquí y en otros lugares es muy respetado y me servirá de algo".

-"Con que poco te conformas, yo ya lo hubiera matado".

-Lo has dicho, tú ya lo hubieras matado, pero yo no, no puedo dejar sin padre a unos niños que no tiene la culpa de nada".

-"-Que débil te has vuelto, me decepcionas Ranma".

-"Créeme que eso es lo que menos me interesa".

-"De nada sirvió perder el tiempo contigo, pero en fin, has lo que quieras, nos veremos pronto"-y sin más, el amazona se marchó.

-"Si Mouse interfiere no será nada fácil lograr mi objetivo, creo que tendré que deshacerme de él por un tiempo".

-"Pues tendrás que esperar porque primero tenemos que hablar"-Ranma por fin lo había encontrado y no lo dejaría escapar.

Ranma* volteó a verlo y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre él, pero Ranma que ya lo esperaba lo detuvo fácilmente-"Suéltame o…"

-"¿O qué?, por más que trates de pelear contra mí no te servirá de nada ya que se cada una de tus técnicas".

-_"Maldita sea, tiene razón, la anciana me enseñó lo mismo que a él"._

-"Contrólate y hablemos, tenemos que solucionar las cosas".

El chico que aún trataba de zafarse comenzó a hablar-"No hay nada que solucionar, ¡tú me dejaste como si nada!"

-"¡Yo no sabia que existías!".

-"¡Mientes!-el peli-gris lanzó una patada la cual Ranma que aún lo sujetaba logró esquivar, pero por el movimiento lo tuvo que soltar.

-"No quiero problemas hijo, te dejaré por ahora, pero mañana quiero verte en mis Dojos…hasta entonces"-Ranma decidió irse y dejarlo pensar, por el momento no haría nada.

* * *

-"Ya ves, todo salió bien, estos niños están sanos"-Sora trataba de animar a su mamá.

-"Lo sé, demo el doctor dijo que los más probable es que no complete el mes".

-"Hai, demo el tío Ranma te va a cuidar, creo que después de todo tu sueño se va a hacer realidad".

-"¿Qué sueño musume?"

-"El de que el tío Ranma te proteja y esté contigo, aunque sea solo por un ratito"-Sora era la única que sabia del desliz que su tío y su madre tuvieron-"entonces, sí es seguro que no son del tío ¿ne?, digo es raro que sean 2".

Ukyo volteó hacia el cielo-"Uf, demo si así fuera yo no pienso terminar de destruir el matrimonio de Ran-chan, ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas".

-"Seria bueno que lo comprobaras, por lo menos para saber, creo que tanto él como Ryoga tienen el derecho se conocer la verdad".

-"¿Desde cuando es Ryoga y no papá, Sora?"

-"Desde que se alejó de nosotras".

-"Tu papá no ha hecho nada por volver a ganarse tu cariño, así que no te diré nada".

-"¿Piensas ir a enseñarle el ultrasonido?"

-"Hai, si quieres tu vete a casa".

-"Hai, es lo mejor, necesito descansar un poco".

-"Nos vemos luego nena"-Ukyo se subió al auto y se dirigió a lo Dojos.

Al llegar bajó rápidamente y cuando entró se encontró con Ranma-"Konnichi wa Ran-chan"-saludó con una sonrisa.

-"Konnichi wa Ucchan, ¿ya fuiste al ginecólogo?"

-"Hai, las cosas están bien, demo me dijo que es probable que no complete el mes".

Ranma, sabiendo que Ryoga no estaba tan disponible intentó detener a Ukyo-"Entonces será mejor que te vayas a descansar, no es bueno que andes por todos lados".

-"No exageres, solo voy a enseñarle al adre de estos críos el ultrasonido".

-"Por eso, Ryoga no está"-el oji-azul trataba de esconder su nerviosismo.

-"demo si su auto está afuera".

-"Es que…decidió ir caminando".

-"Ryoga ama su auto".

-"Hai, demo hoy decidió dejarlo".

-"No se porque no te creo".

En ese momento se escucharon unas risas las cuales provenían de los Dojos-"Vasta Ryoga-chan, me haces cosquillas".

-"¿Ryoga?"-la castaña le dedicó una mirada de enojo a su amigo-"¿no que no estaba?"-el oji-azul solo bajó la mirada, ya no podía hacer nada, lo había descubierto.

Ukyo no esperó ni un segundo más y se dirigió al lugar en donde provenían las risas, al entrar al Dojo, lo que vio no le gustó para nada, Ryoga estaba con otra, eso ya era mucho para ella (te odiamos Hibiki, lo bueno es que yo ya tengo a mi Miroku mano larga, HENTAI, ejem, sigamos)-"¡RYOGA HIBIKI!"-el chico cerdo (pero en verdad cerdo) se espantó al escuchar el grito, y al ver quien había sido la persona que lo había dado, quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

-"Ukyo, puedo explicarlo"-decía mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se dirigía hacia ella (a quien se le ocurre hacerlo en un Dojo, aaaayyy, en fin).

-"¡La verdad no se que mierda me quieres explicar!"-Ukyo se estaba agitando demasiado.

-"Ukyo, en verdad, no quiero pelear, ella no significa nada"-la chica con la que estaba al escuchar esto comenzó a llorar y le propinó una cachetada. Ukyo no se quedó con las ganas e hizo lo mismo.

-"No intentes remediar lo irremediable, solo me pregunto cuantas veces habrás hecho esto durante tus viajes".

-"Perdóname"- pidió el chico del colmillo sujetándola de los hombros, Ranma no quiso entrometerse y decidió ser un espectador, solo esperaba que no fuera a pasarle nada a su amiga.

-"¡Suéltame!, no quiero que me toques, ¡eres un maldito Ryoga Hibiki, eres AAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"-Ukyo se tocó el vientre, sabia que los bebés iban a nacer.

-"¡Ukyo!"-Ranma rápidamente la tomo en brazos y la llevó a su auto. Ryoga estaba hecho piedra, si algo le pasaba a sus hijos todo seria su culpa y eso si ya no se lo perdonaría, si algo le pasaba a sus niños, él se alejaría definitivamente para ya no hacerlos sufrir-_"Eres un canalla Ryoga Hibiki , te rendiste, ya no luchaste por ella y mira las consecuencias"._

* * *

Ranma llegó rápidamente al hospital e hizo que Ukyo fuera atendida inmediatamente (digo hizo, porque utilizó un gran método, llamado, puño). Les avisó a los chicos y Akane y todos llegaron rápidamente.

-"Tío, ¿qué pasó?, ¿cómo está mamá?-preguntó una preocupada Sora.

-"No te preocupes, está estable, pero los bebés aún no pueden nacer".

-"Voy a matar a oyaji, le dije que mamá lo podía cachar".

-"¡¿Tú ya lo sabias?!"-dijo con evidente molestia la castaña.

-"Hai, gomen ne, demo no debía decir nada".

-"Baka".

En ese momento llegó Ryoga, el cual al ver la mirada que su hija le dedicaba, decidió mantenerse alejado del grupo. Sora le pidió a su tío Ranma que la acompañara, y aunque el trataba de negarse porque quería esperar al doctor, pero como la chica le dijo que era algo importante, decidió hacerle caso.

-"¿Qué sucede nena?".

-"Tío, ¿estas seguro de que los niños no son tuyos?, ¿no quieres hacerles una prueba de ADN?"-

La pregunta dejó sorprendido a Ranma-"Así que lo sabes todo"-la chica asintió.

-"Tu madre me dijo que no son míos, pero yo tengo la duda".

-"En verdad quisiera que fueran tuyos en lugar de de mi otou-san".

-"No digas eso, se que Ryoga ha hecho cosas malas, demo es un buen hombre".

-"Pues no lo ha demostrado".

-"Bueno, no te preocupes, de todas formas pienso hacerme la prueba, quiero estar 100% seguro, aunque si sale positiva, se que mi matrimonio acabará".

-"En eso debieron pensar antes de hacer esa locura, y en eso tienes razón, no creo que tía Akane te perdone el haberte acostado con su mejor amiga"-(esta chica es muy directa, me gusta, yo así soy).

-"No hablemos de eso ¿quieres?, mejor vamos a ver que pasó con tu mamá".

-"Hai, tienes razón".

Al llegar a la sala de espera, no les gusto lo que vieron, Akane y hasta Kei estaban llorando. La peli-azul al ver a sora y a Ranma los abrazó.

-"Koishii, ¿qué pasó?"-preguntó Saotome con preocupación.

-"Los niños ya nacieron, pero las cosas se complicaron y solo vive uno, y está muy delicado".

Ranma al escuchar esto sintió tristeza ya que había posibilidad de que los niños fueran suyos, y a las vez sintió rabia por lo idiota que era Ryoga, al verlo aún recargado en la pared se dirigió hacia él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

-"¡Ranma no!"

-"Déjalo Akane, me lo merezco, maté a mi hijo".

-"No Ryoga, eso no es cierto, no te culpes, fue un error".

-"Quiero ver a Ukyo"-Ranma le dedicó una mirada fría a su amigo.

-"No dijeron que por el momento está dormida, será mejor no molestarla Ranma"-Akane trataba de calmarlo, lo veía muy alterado.

-"Voy a hablar con el doctor, ahora vuelvo".

* * *

½ hora más tarde Ukyo despertó y pidió ver a su bebé, lo necesitaba demasiado, a él no lo quería perder. Los doctores le dieron permiso, pero cuando llegó decidió esperar un poco para entrar, pues vio que Ranma estaba con él, la curiosidad le ganó y se acercó un poco más para saber lo que decía, y lo que escuchó la sorprendió mucho:"Te prometo que cuando te recuperes y si eres mi hijo, yo me haré cargo de ti, aunque deba perder mi matrimonio, al fin y al cabo, mi vida la eché a perder desde que tenia 19 años"-Ranma miraba con ternura al pequeñito que se encontraba dentro de la incubadora, algo dentro de él, le decía que ese niño si era suyo.

Ukyo no pudo aguantar más y entró con Ranma y el bebé-"Ran-chan, te pido que no hagas eso, yo siempre te he querido y no podría soportar que fueras infeliz por mi culpa".

-"Ucchan, creo que ya es momento de cumplir mi promesa de cuidarte"-en ese momento y sin que ni Ukyo sintiera el movimiento, Ranma la besó. Pero lamentablemente en ese momento, Ryoga, que iba a ver al bebé, se dio cuenta de todo. Se quedó hecho piedra, no sabia que hacer, sentía rabia, celos, tristeza, sabía que había perdido y ella había preferido a su mejor amigo, así que sin más, decidió marcharse aceptando su derrota.

Ranma que sintió la presencia de su amigo cuando se marchaba, se separó de Ukyo-"Creo que Ryoga estuvo aquí".

-"¡¿Qué?! , ¿Ryoga?, demo ¿cómo lo sabes?"

-"Sentí su aura, estoy seguro de que estuvo aquí y nos vio"

-"Ranma"-Ukyo estaba asustada, le preocupaba que Ryoga hiciera una tontería.

-"No te preocupes, iré tras él"-Ukyo asintió y se quedó con el bebé mientras que Ranma se iba.

-_Todo lo malo me pasa a mí"_-Ranma apresuró el paso y vio que Ryoga estaba con Akane-_"estoy frito, o peor aún, soy hombre divorciado"_-iba a huir, pero Akane se lo impidió.

-"Ranma, ven, onegai, Ryoga quiere marcharse"-dijo la peli-azul con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Akane, eso es lo mejor, Ukyo y yo ya no tenemos ningún futuro juntos, creo que hoy lo comprendí todo"-dijo Hibiki observando a Ranma (te lo dije, Hibiki, me las cobraría de alguna forma, aunque creo que por esto Mirukito se enojó conmigo, pero, no hay problema, se como contentarlo, pero eso no importa, mejor sigamos)-"se que estará en buenas, manos".

-"Ranma, di algo"-Akane estaba desesperada.

-"Si es tu decisión, no puedo hacer nada, solo, no abandones a tus hijos".

-"No lo haré, son lo único que me queda".

-"Puedes contar con nosotros, a pesar de todo, tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo"-Ranma lo abrazó y susurró-"Perdóname".

-"Ya lo hice"-se separaron y el chico del colmillo se fue.

-"¿por qué no lo detuviste?, Ryoga debe estar con Ukyo y su hijo"-Akane lloraba golpeando el pecho de su marido, Ranma la paró y la abrazó.

-"Lo siento mucho mi linda marimacho, he sido el hombre más feliz a tu lado, pero cometí muchas estupideces y te pido perdón por eso".

-"Ranma, yo te perdono, porque se que tuve la culpa de muchas de las estupideces que cometiste, demo ¿por qué hablamos de esto ahora?"

-"Akane…yo"-Ranma no pudo continuar porque el doctor llegó a darles informes sobre el estado de salud del niño y también de Ukyo.

-"Ustedes son familiares de la señora Hibiki, ¿cierto?"

-"Hai, así es"-respondió el oji-azul algo nervioso.

-"se le dará de alta el día de mañana, demo el pequeño deberá quedarse en observación hasta que se cumplan los 9 meses.

-"¿Nani?, demo es mucho tiempo, casi todo el mes"-dijo un alterado Ranma.

-"Anata, cálmate, mientras el pequeño esté bien no importa el tiempo que pase aquí, ¿no crees?"

-"Hai Akane, tienes razón".

Akane sabia que algo le pasaba a Ranma, lo sabia por la forma tan rara en que se estaba comportando, no quería preguntarle pues tenía la esperanza de que lo que Ryoga le había dicho no fuera cierto, que solo hubieran sido imaginaciones de su amigo.

* * *

Los chicos Hibiki se fueron a descansar por órdenes de su tío Ranma, y aunque querían quedarse, él no los dejó.

-"Aquí no voy a estar tranquila".

-"Lo sé Sora, lo que si quisiera saber, es por qué papá se fue así como así".

-"No lo sé, y tampoco me interesa, con eso demuestra que mamá no le interesa ni un poco".

-"La verdad no se ni que pensar, no puedo defenderlo".

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio, el cual fue roto por los hermanos Saotome.

-"Oyaji dijo que mañana en la mañana traen a tía Ukyo"-

-"Kei, será mejor que descansen"-propuso la mayor Saotome.

-"Hai, creo que es lo mejor"-dijo estirándose-"Oyasumi nasai chicos"-el castaño se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en los labios, lo cual enfado a Yusuke.

-"Oe, deja a mi hermana"-el oji-azul empujó a Kei.

-"No te enfades Yusuke, total tu andas con mi hermana y haces tus cosas con ella y yo no digo nada"-ante el comentario Sora y el chico Saotome se pusieron rojos.

-"Baka"- al chico Saotome no le quedó más remedio que callarse ya que Kei lo había hecho polvo.

Sora, para calmar a su novio se acercó a él y le dio un beso a lo que Kei frunció el ceño (que hermanos tan sobre protectores, todos son iguales), pero decidió no darle importancia-"Oyasumi nasai a todos"-dijo la chica, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Los hermanos Saotome decidieron que lo mejor era irse a dormir ellos también por lo que salieron de la casa y se fueron a la suya, además creían que sus abuelos no iban a poder más con los bebés.

Sin embargo al llegar a la casa todas las ganas que tenían por descansar se les quitaron ya que en la entrada de la puerta estaba Ranma* cargando a uno de los bebés, Sakura al verlo no pudo evitar abrazarlo-"Kotaro".

El chico se contuvo para no hacer lo mismo y respondió entre dientes-"Hola…hermana"

* * *

KONNICHI WA, LA VERDAD ES QUE LE HECHÉ GANAS PARA SACAR PRONTO EL CAPITULO APROVECHANDO QUE HAY VACACIONES, Y LO LOGRÉ, PUES SOLO TARDE UNA SEMANA EN PASARLO A LA COMPU, AUNQUE CLARO, QUISE ESPERAR PARA PONERLO.

YA ESTÁ MUY CERCA EL FINAL, Y CUANDO LO ESCRIBI LE ECHÉ MUCHO SENTIMIENTO, EN VERDAD, AUNQUE SEGURAMENTE NO VA A SER EL FINAL QUE SE ESPERABA, PERO ES QUE LA VERDAD, CUANDO PLANEE ESTA CONTINUACION NO TENENIA LA MÁS MINIMA IDEA DE QUE CURSO IBA A TOMAR, DE HECHO NO SABIA COMO EMPEZARLA, POR ESO HICE EL RELAJITO DE LA INTRODUCCION, PARA PODER INSPIRARME.

PERO YA NO DIGO MÁS, SOLO OTROS 2 CAPITULOS MAS Y ESTO LLEGARÁ A SU FIN.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

SAYONARA.

* * *

PALABRAS EN JAPONES:

-chan: Se utiliza para personas pequeñas o a las que se les tiene mucho aprecio.

Gomen ne: Perdón.

Demo: Pero.

Arigato: Gracias.

Shimatta: Maldición.

Baka: Idiota, tonto, baboso, bobo.

Iie: No.

Hai: Si.

Otou-san: Papá.

Konnichi wa: Hola.

Ofukuro: Mamá.

Oyasumi nasai: Buenas noches.

¿Ne?: Es una pregunta que requiere de una respuesta afirmativa, los chicos usan el na y las chicas el ne.

Musume: Hija.

Oyaji: Viejo (significa papá dicho de una manera poco formal).

Koishii: Mi amor, mi vida.

Onegai: Por favor.

¿Nani?: ¿Qué?

Anata: Querido, mi amor (es la forma en que las mujeres nombran a sus maridos o novios).

Oe: ¡Hey!, ¡Oye!


	9. La dura desición de Ranma

**CAPITULO No. 8**

**LA DURA DECISIÓN DE RANMA.**

**COMO YA SABRAN, LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, A QUIEN LE AGRADESCO LA EXISTENCIA DE RANMA E INUYASHA (LO UNICO QUE NO LE AGRADESCO ES LA EXISTENCIA DE KKIKYO), MÍOS SON SOLO ALGUNOS QUE NO SON DE RANMA, COMO LOS HIJOS DE ESTOS.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER.**

-"Los personajes hablan"

_-"Los personajes piensan"_

(Doy mi alocada opinión)

En este capitulo hay una carta, la cual escribiré como mis amigas dirían, en negritas, cursivas y subrayado, ¿okis? (de hecho le aumentan las mayúsculas, pero no escribiré toda una carta en mayúsculas)

SE ME OLVIDABA.

**¡TE AMO MIROKU!**

* * *

Sakura se separó del chico y le dedicó una sonrisa, pero al parecer a Yusuke no le gustaba para nada la presencia de su medio hermano en su casa-"¡¿se puede saber que haces aquí?!"

-"Yo también estoy feliz de verte hermanito"-ironizó el peli-gris-"solo quería saludar".

-"Si…claro… ¡dame a mi hermana!"-dijo furioso quitándole a la bebita.

En el acto la niña se puso a llorar-"Ya ves lo que ocasionas Yusuke, ya hiciste llorar a MI hermanita"-esto enfadó a un más al castaño.

-"Entiende que tú en esta familia no eres nadie"-el chico le pasó la bebé a su hermana-"no, perdona, si eres alguien…eres el bastardo que está destruyendo a mi familia.

La palabra bastardo resonó en los oídos de Ranma* por lo que no aguantó más y se lanzó contra Yusuke, al cual agarró desprevenido y le diño un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago. Ranma y Akane que regresaban a su casa, pues por ese día en el hospital ya no había nada que hacer, se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y a Akane, no importándole que aún no estaba muy bien, corrió a ver a su hijo-"Yusuke, ¿estas bien?"

Ranma vio a sus hijos y se dirigió al más grande-"¿qué es lo que te pasa?, sabes que eres más fuerte que él, no lo vuelvas a hacer"-el que Ranma haya dicho que el oji-verde era más fuerte que él, le dolió a Yusuke, Akane se dio cuenta de eso y abrazó más a su hijo.

-"Tú no me dices que hacer, no eres nadie para darme ordenes".

-"Lamento informarte que soy tu padre, es momento de que lo entiendas"-decía agarrando al chico por el cuello de su camisa-"no cabe duda de que eres mi hijo pues eres un chiquillo arrogante como lo era yo de joven, demo es hora de que entiendas que yo no le hice nada a tu madre, yo no sabia de tu existencia, y no fue mi culpa que ella se obsesionara conmigo".

-"Mouse…me…dijo…otra…cosa"-dijo con dificultad el chico pues Ranma estaba utilizando mucha fuerza en su agarre.

-"Pues ese pato es un mentiroso, yo jamás dije que me casaría con ella"-Ranma deicidio soltar a su hijo-"vete, pero no te quiero volver a ver discutiendo con tu hermano porque te las veras conmigo".

Ranma* decidió ya no decir nada y se fue, la verdad es que lo estaban confundiendo, ya no sabia a quien debía creerle, si al hombre que lo había educado por 17 años o a su padre.

* * *

Ya había pasado el tiempo que el bebé de Ukyo debía permanecer en el hospital y para desgracia o suerte de Ranma la prueba de paternidad había dado positivo. Por el momento querían mantenerlo en secreto, pero el oji-azul no estaba muy tranquilo con la situación, sabia que esa noticia significaba el fin de su matrimonio con Akane y eso le dolía.

Aún la amaba, pero el haberla vuelto a engañar lo hacia sentir como un traidor y un cobarde. La peli-azul le había perdonado lo de Shampoo porque para ella en ese tiempo Ranma era un mujeriego irresponsable, pero el que le perdonara haber tenido un hijo con su mejor amiga, resultaba imperdonable, más sabiendo que había sido algo reciente.

-_"Creo que lo mejor será irme a Kioto por un tiempo, inventaré algún pretexto para ir solo"-_sabia que inventar una excusa creíble era algo fácil en ese momento pues se estaban aproximando varios eventos importantes para su escuela en esa ciudad y como los bebés estaban muy pequeños creía que lo mejor era no sacarlos tan lejos, o por lo menos eso le dijo a Akane, la cual sabiendo como estaba la relación con su marido decidió no reprochar y dejas que Ranma se fuera solo.

-"Ofukuro, ¿Cuándo regresará otou-san?"-preguntó las mayor Saotome.

-"En cuanto terminen los eventos Saki".

-"Mmm, ya lo extraño y soplo han pasado 2 días, me hubiera gustado ir con él".

-"Lo quieres demasiado verdad hija".

-"Hai, se que ha cometido varios errores pero eso es lo que menos importa, el sigue siendo mi papi adorado".

-"Me alegra escucharlo"-en ese momento llamaron al teléfono y Akane fue a contestar-"moshi, moshi".

-"Akane soy yo, solo quería saber si no había alguna novedad".

-"No te preocupes Ranma, todo está bien, demo los chicos te extrañan mucho".

-"Que mal, ¿entonces solo los niños me extrañan?"-dijo aparentando estar desilusionado.

-"Puede que yo también un poquito"-respondió con una risita.

-"Yo también los extraño, pero por el momento no puedo regresar, tengo mucho que hacer aquí".

-"Me lo imagino, por lo regular esos eventos son muy cansados".

-"Hai, demo ya que, para lograr algunas cosas tienes que arriesgar algunas otras".

-"Bueno Ranma, la bebé está llorando, tengo que ir a verla".

-"Hai, ya escuché a mi princesita".

-"Si Saki te oyera se pondría furiosa".

-"Lo sé, pero Akane es mi princesita pequeña y Saki es mi princesita grande y Saori es mi princesita mediana, aunque nunca se lo diga".

-"Hai, tienes razón, pero ella lo sabe, bueno, matta ne Ranma".

-"Matta ne Akane"-la peli-azul colgó antes de escuchar lo ultimo que su amado tormento le diría-"Te amo mi marimacho adorada".

* * *

2 meses pasaron y Mouse no se cansaba de molestar a los Saotome, secuestró a un bebé, peleó contra Yusuke, secuestró a un oso de peluche pensando que era uno de los niños, en fin, ya todos estaban cansados y le habían pedido a Ranma que regresara.

-"Por lo menos ya va una semana en la que no ha intentado nada raro, quizá ya se rindió"-dijo con aire victorioso el castaño.

-"O bien está tramando algo, ese pato es muy astuto y no se quedará con los brazos cruzados"-el chico de la trenza conocía perfectamente a Mouse, y sabia que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, Cologne ya se lo había advertido, pues la anciana había regresado a china-_"Esto no será nada fácil"._

En ese momento llegaron los hermanos Hibiki por sus respectivas parejas, ya que irían juntos al parque de diversiones.

-"Konnichi wa tíos"-saludó Sora.

-"Venimos a quitarles por un rato a sus hijos Sakura y Yusuke, los raptaremos por un rato"-dijo Kei yendo hacia su novia.

-"Esta bien, demo no regresen muy noche, es muy peligroso-(y he ahí a la madre preocupada).

-"Hay Akane, si alguien se pasa de listo con ellos, recibirá una buena paliza".

-"Hai, creo que tienes razón"-dijo una resignada Akane-"demo de todas formas no quiero que regresen tarde, ¿oyeron?"

Los chicos asintieron-"No te preocupes mami, matta ne"-detrás de ellos iba Saori la cual decidió pegárseles pues no tenia ganas de cambiar pañales.

Akane y Ranma quedaron solos en la casa, por lo que el oji-azul decidió aprovechar el tiempo para hablar con su mujer y de una vez por todas quitarse la carga tan pesada que tenia encima

-"Akane, debemos hablar".

-"Lo sé, desde hace mucho tiempo debíamos hacerlo".

-"Hai, eso creo".

-"Y bien, quieres empezar"-eso más que una pregunta parecía una orden.

-"Prefiero que tu lo hagas, quisiera saber que piensas de todo esto, de cómo está nuestra relación"-decía mientras se recargaba de la pared de la cocina.

-"¿Aún tenemos alguna relación?-preguntó la peli-azul con ironía.

-"No lo se, dímelo tú".

-"No lo creo"

-"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"

-"O tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido o separarnos, no hay más opciones".

-"lo sé, yo ya no quiero tener una doble vida"-Akane lo observó fijamente al decir esto-"Akane…mientras soy tu esposo…también soy el padre del hijo de Shampoo…"-la peli-azul lo interrumpió en esa parte.

-"Eso ya lo sé y te perdoné por ello".

-"Pero también soy el padre del hijo de Ukyo"-soltó por fin y sintió como su alma descansaba.

-"¡Eres un imbécil!"-Akane le dio una sonora cachetada-"pensé que lo que Ryoga me dijo había sido mentira, pero por lo visto no lo fue, solo me pregunto con cuantas mujeres más habrás estado sin protección y cuantos hijos tendrás en realidad".

-"Te juro que no tengo más hijos, de eso estoy más que seguro".

-Pensé que madurarías, pero por lo visto no es así, sigues siendo el mismo chico egoísta, altanero, creído y demás del cual…estuve, estoy y estaré enamorada, te amo y te odio Ranma Saotome, no podemos seguir así, lo mejor es que te vayas".

-"Quiero que seas feliz, me iré hoy mismo, no te preocupes por eso, fui un idiota al engañarte".

-"Siempre has sido un baka"-Akane no pudo evitar abrazarlo, así estuvieron un buen rato, abrazados, en un silencio que solo era roto por los sollozos de ambos, sin hablar se maldecían, él por haberle hecho daño y ella por seguirlo amando. Cuando lograron calmarse un poco, Ranma se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa y comenzó a empacar.

-"¿No piensas despedirte de los niños?"-preguntó la peli-azul desde la puerta, verlo guardando sus cosas le dolía demasiado, ero sabia que quizá dándose un espacio todo estaría mejor.

-"Si ya he sido un cobarde, voy a volver a serlo, después vendré a verlos, solo iré a ver a los bebés".

-"¿A dónde iras?, ya se, seguramente con ella"-dijo más para ella que para él.

-"No, no por ahora, no es correcto".

-"Yo ya no sé lo que lo es".

-"Lo siento, creo que te hice desperdiciar tu tiempo conmigo, aún después de todo lo que ha pasado, podré ser un sínico, pero te sigo amando"-Ranma se acercó a ella, la abrazó y después la besó. Akane no puso resistencia pues sabía que esa era su despedida, que a partir de ahora dejaba de ser la mujer de Ranma Saotome, su amado tormento.

* * *

Ranma soportó un mes entero sin ver a Akane, solo mantenía comunicación con sus hijos, esa situación lo estaba matando, por más que lo había intentado no podía formar una nueva familia con Ukyo y se lo había hecho saber, no quería darle esperanzas. Ya había tomado una decisión, que era muy cruel para ellas y los niños y a la vez era muy dura para él. Se iría, no podía hacer nada más, no quería estar cerca y a la vez tan lejos de la mujer que tanto amaba, sabía que de seguir así, enloquecería. Así que con decisión hizo nuevamente su maleta, guardando en ella solo lo necesario. Así que sin más, al terminar la carta que le dejaría a Akane se dirigió al Dojo para subir a la ventana y dejar la nota por la rendijita que había, sabia que probablemente no la vería hasta el siguiente día, cuando el ya estuviera en el que seria su nuevo hogar. Al dejarla pudo notar que la chica de sus sueños, con la que deseó formar una familia (y lo logró, pero tenia que echarlo a perder, ¡HOMBRES!), se encontraba profundamente dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente Akane despertó bastante tarde ya que sus trillizos habían dado lata toda la noche, tan tarde era que los chicos ya se habían ido a la escuela.

Fue a la cocina y vio una nota pegada en el refrigerador en donde Saori le decía que había dejado preparada la comida. Y cuando estaba por tomar un bocado de la deliciosa ensalada que su pequeña había preparado, los 3 bebés lloraron nuevamente.

Una vez que Akane hizo su labor y comió su desayuno, regresó a su cuarto, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la pequeña carta que estaba por la ventana.

-"¿Y esto?"-se acercó y la tomó, al abrirla supo que era de Ranma por la mala caligrafía que él chico a pesar de los años aún tenia-"¿por qué la habrá escrito?"-_"Serás lenta Akane, so no la lees no lo sabrás"-_(eso mismo digo yo).

_**Querida Akane, koishii, perdona que me despida de esta manera, pero si no lo hacia así no hubiera sido capas de irme. **_

_**Se que las cosas no pudieron tener un final feliz, que no pudimos tener esa paz y tranquilidad que tanto deseábamos, y todo por mis infidelidades, lo único que sé, es que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me sentí un hombre completo y realizado.**_

_**Perdona todas les estupideces que hice y te lastimaron, no era mi intención hacerte daño. Solo espero que seas feliz y que mi partida ayude de algo al dolor que te cause. Se que parezco un cobarde, y la verdad creo que si lo soy, soy un cobarde desde el día en que te traicione con la que durante tantos años ha sido una de tus mejores amigas, pero a la vez, soy un ganador por tener a la familia más hermosa del mundo.**_

_**Si hubiera regresado a China el día en que tenia que llegar a tu casa, hubiera cometido el peor de mis errores, por que si lo hubiera hecho, no podría tener a ninguno de mis hijos, y nunca te hubiera podido tener a ti, aunque a la vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor, porque no hubieras experimentado los celos, el rencor, el odio, ni hubieras tenido que ser secuestrada y estar cerca de la muerte.**_

_**Lo único que me queda es agradecerte. Gracias por todo Akane Tendo, gracias por hacerme feliz, por ayudarme en los momentos más difíciles, por soportar mi inmadurez, pero sobre todo por permitirme conocerte, ser tu prometido y darme a la mejor familia que hubiera podido tener.**_

_**Hasta siempre mi pequeña pechos planos, jejeje, jamás creí que lo fueras, pero era la única forma de llamar tu atención.**_

_**Nos veremos pronto mi marimacho adorada, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, porque se que nunca podré amar a nadie, como te he amado a ti desde el primer momento en que te vi.**_

_**Atte.: Ranma Saotome**_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_**_________________ **_

_**___________ **_

_**_______ **_

_**____ **_

_**_**_

_**¿FIN?**_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

KONNICHI WA, LAMENTO INFORMARLES QUE SI YA SE HABIAN CANSADO, LO SINETO PERO A ESTE FIC AÚN LE QUEDA UN CAPITULO DE VIDA.

NO PODIA DEJAR LAS COSAS ASÍ, SOLO CON UNA CARTA DE DESPEDIDA.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

COMO SIEMPRE YO LES AVISO CUANDO SUBA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO.

SIN MÁS QUE DECIR.

GRACIAS POR LEER.

SAYONARA.

* * *

PALABRAS EN JAPONES:

Demo: Pero.

Ofukuro: Mamá.

Otou-san: Papá.

Hai: Si.

Moshi, moshi: Bueno (es el modo en que responde el teléfono).

Matta ne: Nos vemos.

Konnichi wa: Hola.

Baka: Idiota.

Koishii: Mi amor, mi vida (lo que quieran que sea "lindo").


	10. 5 años después

**CAPITULO FINAL**

"**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE TU PARTIDA"**

**KONNICHI WA A TODOS.**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTE FIC, LE AGRADESCO DEMASIADO EL QUE HAYAN TOMADO UN POQUITO DE SU TIEMPO PARA HACERLO.**

**PERO HOY, POR FIN DESPUÉS DE NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO (5 meses con 8 días si solo contamos este fic, si doy desde que empezó con no me alejes de ti entonces son 9 meses con 12 días) HA LLEGADO A SU FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE AUNQUE ES CORTITO ME ESFOCÉ MUCHO PARA QUE NO SALIERA TAN MAL, JEJEJE.**

**COMO SIEMPRE RECORDAR QUE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN SENSEI RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, A LA CUAL LE DEBO ESTA GRAN FUENTE DE INSPIRACION QUE ES PARA MI ESTE ANIME, MIOS SOLO SON LOS HIJOS DE LOS PERSONAJES Y ESTE FIC.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR PROCEDAN A LEER.**

**-**"LOS PERSONAJES HABLAN".

-_"LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN"_

(DOY MI ALOCADA OPINION)

* * *

Hoy se cumplen 5 años de que te marchaste de nuestras vidas, me impresionó cuando mamá nos comunicó que te habías ido, comencé a culparla por no ser buena esposa y me fui de la casa.

No podía decirme nada pues ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, pero se que no quería que yo también me fuera, y eso hizo que tuviera más ganas de irme, porque sabia que la haría sufrir como ella hizo que sufriera al decirme que ya no estarías conmigo.

En un principio para mí ella era la única que tenia la culpa, pero cuando con mi esposo nos enteramos de la verdad, nos dolió mucho.

Aún recuerdo a la perfección el día que dejé la casa, fue una verdadera estupidez, aunque me sirvió de algo.

_Flash Back._

-"¡COMO QUE SE FUE!"-dije gritando.

-"Yo también no se porque lo hizo hija, solo dejó esta carta como despedida"-dijo mostrándome la hoja en donde habías escrito por qué te ibas.

No me atreví a leerla porque sabia que me lastimaría más, pero si lo hubiera hecho, desde un principio hubiera sabido toda la verdad, sin embargo lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue reclamarle por dejar que eso pasara-"como pudiste permitirlo, yo adoro a mi papá y ahora se ha ido por tu culpa, por echarlo de la casa".

-"Eso no es verdad Sakura"-mi hermano salió en defensa de ella, a la vez que trataba de calmar a uno de los bebés.

-"A, ¿no?, y quien lo corrió de la casa, porque estoy segura de que esa no fui yo".

-"Deja que mamá hable, habrá tenido sus razones".

-"Solo no podía seguir con él, eso es todo lo que pasó, pero jamás pensé que se fuera de Nerima"-respondió con la cabeza gacha tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que, según yo, quería evitar derramar.

-"Tú no piensas nada"-sin darle tiempo a decir más, subí a mi habitación y agarré la primera maleta que vi, comencé a llenarla de ropa, cuando escuche que alguien subía, los pasos se detuvieron en mi cuarto y pude escuchar su llanto, pero en ese momento no pensaba bien las cosas, en mi mente solo cruzaban imágenes tuyas protegiéndome, abrazándome y consolándome, así que sin hacerle caso agarré la maleta y bajé las escaleras, después de eso no supe más de ella, por lo menos no por un tiempo.

_Fin del Flash Back _

Le pedí ayuda a mi hermano Ranma y aceptó gustoso, dejando que me quedara con él en el departamento que rentaba.

Después decidí presentarme ante Kei y él me aceptó de nuevo como su novia, me pidió matrimonio y acepté, aunque nuestra boda fue en secreto pues no quería que mis hermanos y mucho menos mamá supieran en donde me encontraba, por ese mismo motivo cada quien estaba en su casa, yo con mi hermano y el con su madre, aunque esto no nos separó para nada, pues nos veíamos todos los días durante la hora de trabajo de Ranma.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando supe que estaba embarazada, pues fue cuando nos enteramos de la verdadera razón por la cual, tú, mi papi adorado, te habías ido de la casa; el motivo; simple, el pequeño Kohaku era mi hermano (perdón por el nombre pero se me fueron las ideas, además, el hermanito de mi rival me cae bien. Sango perdón por quitarte a tu houshi hentai, yo y mis cosas, no hagan caso y sigan leyendo), de ahí, vi a Kei contadas veces durante mi embarazo, solo le mostraba los ultrasonidos y le decía que todo iba bien para después regresar con mi hermano.

Tú cada mes mandabas dinero a Ukyo y mamá para el cuidado de los niños. No se quien era tu informante, pues te enteraste de mi embarazo y me mandaste muchos regalos. Yo estaba enfadada por lo que habías hecho, pero aún así tenía grandes deseos de volver a verte, te necesitaba, no quería que estuvieras alejado de mí.

Poco después de que di a luz, Ranma, mi oji-verde adorado, el cual en muy poco tiempo logró ganarse mi cariño de hermano, tuvo que regresar a China, pues ahí estaba su familia, su novia había tenido a un lindo bebé, que nació casi al mismo tiempo que el mío, además, me dijo que ya no tenia nada que hacer aquí en Japón, pues el vengarse de ti por haberlo abandonado ya no tenia ningún sentido, pues tú solo te habías hundido. Me dolió que se fuera, pero sabía que pronto lo volvería a ver.

Decidí seguir viviendo por un tiempo en el departamento que habíamos compartido, pues necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, y aún no estaba preparada para regresar a casa. El tiempo pasó volando y 2 años después regresé con mamá y ella gustosa me aceptó, mis hermanos estaban felices de saber que ya no estaría sola, pues ellos habían hecho su vida y solo los niños estaban en la casa.

Otros 2 años después, en navidad, regresaste y todos incluyendo a mamá, se pusieron contentos, claro, primero te llevaste un montón de reclamos, pero gracias a que volviste las cosas mejoraron.

_Flas Back_

-"Hola a todos"- saludaste desde la puerta, sentí una gran emoción al verte de nuevo, así que sin pensarlo me lancé a tus brazos.

-"Como pudiste hacernos esto"-reclame golpeándote en el pecho.

-"Lo siento pequeña, se que fui un cobarde, pero no quería ver el odio que seguramente me tendrían al saber que había vuelto a engañar a s mamá".

-"Oyaji, las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles, créeme…aunque a la vez, muchas cosas no hubieran pasado"-dijo mi hermano a la vez que observaba al bebé que recién había tenido con Sora.

-"Me alegra que todos hayan formado una familia".

-"Ranma"-mamá estaba en su habitación arreglándose, pero al escuchar tanto ruido en la sala decidió bajar a ver que pasaba-"por fin regresaste"-dijo mirándote fijamente a los ojos.

-"Hai Akane, aunque no por mucho tiempo, solo vine a hacer unas cosas y después regresaré a Kioto".

-"los chicos te extrañaron mucho, y los niños apenas y te conocen, seria bueno que los trataras".

-"Creo que lo que menos necesitan es conocerme"-dijiste con melancolía.

-"No digas eso, después de todo tú eres su padre".

-"Lo sé"-dijiste con tu típica sonrisa que en su tiempo volvía locas a muchas, aunque creo que aún lo hace, pero tu ni las pelas-"creo que al final tuve muchos hijos".

-"Engreído"-te respondió mamá con una sonrisa, a la vez que comenzaba a contar con los dedos-"en total contando a Kohaku, tienes 8 hijos".

-"Doy gracias a que tengo una gran fortuna, si no, no tendría con que mantener a tanto mocoso".

-"¡PAPÁ!"-gritó emocionado uno de mis hermanitos agarrándose de tu pantalón, él pequeño te reconoció al instante pues mamá y yo siempre les enseñábamos fotos tuyas para que te conocieran.

-"Hola campeón, si no me equivoco, tú debes ser Kouga"- (insisto, se me terminaron los nombres lindos, y que mejor que ponerle el de mi lobito querido, claro, no es para que te pongas celoso Mirukito, ¿si?, sabes que al que quiero es a ti -"_y a unos cuantos más"-_pero bueno, esas son cosas personales, así que sigan leyendo).

-"Hai, yo soy Kou…ga Sao…to…me"-al pequeño aún se le dificultaba un poco decir su nombre completo, pues apenas iba a cumplir 5 años.

-"¡Ahhh, MAMI!"-gritó mi pequeña hermana que había llegado al lado de mamá toda empapada.

-"¿Qué te pasó mi linda Akane? pensé que si ya uno se llamaba como el padre, porque no una se llamaba como la madre, me pareció justo).

-"Hideki me mojó con su pistola de agua".

- "Mmm, con él no se puede, no le hagas caso y veta a cambiar pequeña"-

La nena recorrió el lugar con la vista y se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos azules la observaban atentamente-"¿tú eres mi papá?-preguntó inocentemente al ver el parecido que tenias con el hombre de las fotos que les mostrábamos.

Te acercaste a donde estaba, te arrodillaste tratando de quedar a su altura y le alborotaste el pelo-"Así es, yo soy Ranma Saotome, tu papá".

_Fin del Flas Back_

Recuerdo que te costó un poco acercarte a Hideki por el carácter que tiene, es idéntico a ti, solo que menos holgazán y creo que eso es bueno para él, eres como su héroe, quizá por eso decidió dejarse una trenza, quiere parecerse a ti, en verdad, creo que tiene igual de pegue que tú con las chicas, aunque el que quiera ser una copia tuya nos preocupa a mí y a mamá, pues sabemos las maldades que puede llegar a hacer y los problemas en los que se puede meter, jijiji,.

Se que no necesitas que te lo diga, pero tú siempre serás un gran padre para mi, se que cometiste muchos errores, pero eso es lo que menos me importa, lo que importa es lo bueno que me has dado, sabes, a veces me gustaría regresar el tiempo, buscar el espejo del que mi madre me contó, derramar una lagrima y remediar todo lo que pasó, evitar lo que pasó, 3 años después de tu regreso.

_Flash Back._

-"¿Estas seguro Ranma?-ese día estaba muy lluvioso y mamá no quería que te fueras.

-"Vamos Akane, no hay problema, manejare despacio, además, no está tan lejos, solo debo manejar una hora, no es tanto, te aseguro que no me pasará nada".

-"Tu siempre tomándote las cosas a la ligera"-en ese momento mamá volteó a verme pidiendo ayuda-"Saki".

-"Papi, solo maneja con precaución y cuídate mucho"-creo que debí hacerle caso a mi madre.

-"Arigato nena"-te acercaste a mi, me abrasaste y me diste un beso en la frente, fuiste hacia mi bebé y mi niño y les preguntaste si querían que les trajeras un regalo, mientas que mi mamá me lanzó una de esas miradas fulminantes, yo solo le di una mirada inocente con una sonrisa igual.

-"Bueno, pues, nos vemos en una semana"-te dirigiste a mamá y le diste un beso en la mejilla, tal como yo lo hice te pidió que te cuidaras, y tú, con una de esas sonrisas que, se que aún, a pesar de los años y de todo lo que ha pasado, la derriten; afirmaste-"no te preocupes, además si quieres en cuanto llegue te hablaré para que te tranquilices, ok".

Resignada, volviste a decirle que se cuidara y que en verdad te hablara. En verdad creo que lo que me decías de que ella a veces exagera las cosas es cierto, por lo menos lo creí hasta ese día.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y mamá no paraba de ir de un lado a otro dentro de la sala, aún no habías llamado y no dejaba de llover.

-"Mamá, cálmate, no te preocupes, seguramente hay mucho trafico y por eso no ha hablado"-mi hermano que recién había llegado con los otros 3 del Dojo trataba de hacer que se relajara, y yo trataba de ayudarlo, aunque la verdad yo también me estaba inquietando un poco.

-"Es raro que aun no haya llamado, no tendría que haber llegado".

-"Mami, por favor, hazle caso a mi hermano, mejor haz que estos niños se bañen porque apestan"-los trillizos se me quedaron viendo de una manera poco agradable, pero los ignoré. Sin embargo, antes de que mi mamá dijera algo el teléfono sonó, estábamos esperanzados de que fueras tú, pero no fue así, de hecho, hubiéramos preferido que nunca llamaran.

-"¿Es usted la esposa del señor Saotome?"-mamá había decidido poner el alta voz para que pudiéramos escuchar, nosotros decidimos no hablar y dejar que ella lo hiciera.

-"Hai, yo soy".

-"Señora, lamentamos informarle que su esposo sufrió un accidente en la carretera, al parecer un hombre que manejaba en estado de ebriedad se metió al carril en donde iba su esposo e impactó de frente con él, quisiéramos que viniera pues se encuentra en la sala de urgencias y su estado es delicado…"

Mi madre no aguantó más y se desmayó, mi hermano fue al hospital central de Kioto, que es donde te encontrabas, mientras yo me quedaba con mamá, esperando que despertara pronto para poder ir a verte. Necesitaba saber como estabas, y más que nada, saber que estarías bien.

Mientras mamá despertaba le hablé a Saori y llamé a Kei para que viniera por los niños, los que, que afortunadamente, después de que te fuiste se quedaron dormidos. Y aunque Kei no quería dejarme sola, le dije que lo hiciera por los niños, tuvo que resignarse y dejó que nos fuéramos las 3 a donde te habían llevado.

Cuando llegamos pudimos ver a mis hermanos Ranma y Yusuke en la sala de espera, al parecer mi castaño favorito le había avisado a nuestro hermano lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, la expresión que tenían no me agradó para nada. Yusuke al ver a mamá la abrazó, Ranma se acercó a mí y me dijo lo que había pasado.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Cuando Ranma me dijo lo que pasó, supe que estabas bien, pues ya no sufrirías, ya no tendrías que desvelarte por ayudar a los chicos con sus tareas, aunque tú también te dificultabas la existencia, pero…a la vez, ya no podría contarte lo que me pasaba, ya no podrías enseñarles a tus nietos artes marciales.

Cuando hablé con Ranma, supe que te habías vuelto a marchar, pero ahora…era un viaje sin retorno, nos habías dejado otra vez y ya no podrías regresar.

Mientras que muchos perdieron a un amigo, un maestro o hasta un enemigo, yo…perdí a mi padre, al hombre que más amaba en este mundo, más que ami esposo, más que a mis propios hijos, y mucho más que a mis hermanos.

Pero si de algo puedes estar seguro, es de que mis hijos, y los hijos de mis hermanos, siempre sabrán todo lo bueno que su abuelo hizo, sabrán de todas las veces que te arriesgaste por nosotros, porque tuviéramos una vida tranquila, aunque tú arriesgaras la tuya, sabrán todas las aventuras que tuviste, y del gran artista marcial que fuiste.

Y créeme, que hoy, después de 5 años de que te fuiste, tanto ellos como mis hermanos pequeños saben del gran hombre, que fuiste, eres, y serás siempre, tú, mi querido padre, Ranma Saotome.

**FIN**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_________________ **

**___________ **

**_____ **

**_ **

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias a las personas que siguieron esta historia, en verdad estoy muy agradecida de que aguantaran por tanto tiempo, jejeje.**

**Espero que les haya agradado el final.**

**Me tardé en publicarlo, por algunas cuestiones como que casi no estuve en mi casa y mi autoestima no estaba muy elevada que digamos, de hecho aún no me siento bien, pero bueno, eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que por fin pude publicar este último capitulo.**

**Si tienen alguna queja o comentario que hacer pueden hacérmelo saber mediante su review.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes.**

**SAYONARA.**


End file.
